Wreckless Love
by Janis 70
Summary: AU (All Human) Angel never realised how empty his life had been until the day *she* walked into it. He tried so hard not to fall for Buffy Summers, but he was no match for her green eyes and lustrous golden hair. Could a man, who had always seemingly been devoid of any real emotion get the first woman he's fallen for to love him in return? (Buffy/Angel)
1. Chapter 1

He had no idea how he got here.

Never in a million years did he ever picture himself sitting awkwardly across an ill-mannered man, with a permanent scowl slanted across his face. His dark, bushy brows hung over his deadened eyes. The office florescent light reflected over the bald spot of his head.

They sat together, glaring at one another in total silence.

Leaning back in his chair, Angelus O'Connor held his fingers together, never averting his challenging glare from the man sitting behind the desk.

Keeping his expression stone-faced, Angelus couldn't help but let his mind wander. In particular, his mind wandered nine years back in time, before he sat in this chair in front of this troll of a man. A time when he didn't care to feel except for the luxuries and achievements he brought to his life. A time when he wanted something, he took it without permission or questions asked.

It was a simpler time.

 **9 Years Ago**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **Garage Lounge**

 _"_ _I'll tell you something,_

 _I am a wolf but,_

 _I like to wear sheep's clothing,_

 _I am a bonfire,_

 _I am a vampire,_

 _I'm waiting for my moment,"_

The electronica rhythm bounced off of the wall of the loud nightclub.

Standing amongst the crowd in the background of the club, Angelus' dark eyes raked around the room. He was bored out of his mind and wanted nothing more than to leave this obnoxious place which smelled like sweat, spilt alcohol, and sex.

This was not his particular scene but the woman he was with begged him to go to the city's most popular club.

Angelus turned his eyes from a couple pressed up against a pillar on the verge of having public sex to the alternative looking band on stage.

The red-headed singer closed her eyes as she made love to the microphone with her hypnotic voice.

Angelus sneered and shifted his gaze to the dance floor to see the beautiful woman, who dragged him here dancing to the music. She whipped her long dark hair back and forth and raised her arms high into the air. She swayed her hips, seducing every man around her.

Cordelia Chase would most definitely be considered a 'gorgeous woman'. A woman Angelus seemed to always attract with his dark piercing eyes, chiselled features, designer suits, and inhospitable attitude, which was often mistaken by the women as 'charming'.

He watched the high-end fashion designer dance around some delusional men, making them think they stood a chance with her.

Dropping his eyes away from Cordelia and to the whisky glass in his hand, Angelus twirled the glass around on its rim before swallowing the amber liquid.

Angelus looked back at the dance floor to Cordelia and wondered why he kept her around for so long. _She's a wildcat in bed_. Angelus reminded himself with a smirk.

Sex with Cordelia was always quite an adventure. She was always a willing participant to do whatever he wanted. He was always left empty but the afterglow didn't amount to anything. After every climax with Cordelia and countless other willing partners like her, Angelus was left unstated and eager for something else to satisfy him.

Looking down at the expensive silver watch around his wrist, Angelus counted the seconds until he got to leave.

In the corner of his eye, he saw large bouncer open the entrance metal door, letting a few new people inside.

Angelus noticed the fresh-faced women immediately. His dark eyes rolled over the two women walking together with appreciation. The brunette woman with tousled wavy hair and dark eyes wore tight leather pants and a dark sleeveless top.

Angelus then took time to notice the redhead beside her, grinning a sweet smile. She wore simple dark blue jeans a formfitting red swoop neck top which showed her flat fair skinned stomach.

Easily brushing them aside, Angelus wasn't tempted to give them another 'once-over'. His eyes did a double take spotting a hue of blonde hair trailing behind them. He strained his eyes to catch a glimpse of her face.

Rolling his gaze down her lithe petite figure, Angelus licked his lips as he traced the curves of her breasts and the supple curve of her hips.

He followed her as she weaved around the crowd and moved straight past his table without noticing his heavy stare. He dropped his gaze to her tight black pants covered backside.

The girls settled at an empty table near the bar. Angelus suddenly found himself wondering what the exact shade of her blonde hair. _Golden? Sandy? Honey? Carmel? Natural?_ Angelus listed the adjectives to describe her blonde hair.

He decided the shade of her hair was 'golden'. He memorised the way her golden mane cascaded down her back in soft sultry curls which contrasted perfectly against the lack black sleeveless blouse she wore.

Cocking a highbrow, Angelus was strangely desperate to know if the golden-haired woman had the 'looks' to complete the package she had unknowingly teased him with.

As if the Powers That Be heard his inner monologue, the golden-haired woman stepped around the table, to move the stool, facing Angelus' direction.

Swallowing any doubts that she would only be as attractive as her friends, Angelus was dreadfully wrong. He couldn't blink, completely enthralled by her beautiful features.

He couldn't tell from where he stood in distance from the golden-haired woman, but he tried to figure out the colour of her eyes, were they green or perhaps hazel, maybe even brown. Angelus dropped his gaze to her pouting heart-shaped lips and watched as she briefly spoke to her friends.

Never in his entire life had ever felt a burning desire to hear a woman's voice before. Most of the time he preferred as little of a conversation as possible but now, he felt a desperate need to hear her voice, to listen to her talk for as long as she wanted. He imagined her voice was soft, feminine, perhaps a bit lispy.

Angelus felt his entire body awaken at the thought.

He watched the other two woman talk with smiling grins on their faces.

Angelus watched the blonde carefully, seeing a sort of sadden distance in her eyes as she people watched around her, half listening to whatever was being said. She held her chin in the palm of her hand and offered a few half smiles.

Strangely, he found himself wondering why she appeared sombre. Even stranger, he wanted to somehow chase that solemn expression away.

Flicking his eyes back into Cordelia's direction, he noticed her very preoccupied with the rush of men surrounding her, trying to dance with her.

Cocking a brow, Angelus rolled his eyes and stood tall, unbuttoning the front of his black suit coat and stuffed his hands into his black trouser pockets making his way towards her.

* * *

Buffy Summers watched the dancers on the floor and ran her eyes over a beautiful brunette woman, who had every man in the club drooling over her stiletto shoes.

Narrowing her eyes at the brunette woman, Buffy knew for sure that, that woman was not going home alone tonight. Women like her never slept alone—or at all.

She had come to the club semi-unwillingly. Her two best friends since high school, Willow and Faith had talked her into venturing out into the LA night scene.

Buffy enjoyed club dancing as much as the next but tonight her heart just wasn't in it, mostly because she was still a bit melancholy about her recent breakup with her boyfriend of the last two years. There were a lot of issues that had been piling up for a long time and finally, Buffy decided that enough was enough. He wanted something from her she was unable to give and he begrudged her of it.

Despite the breakup being _her_ idea, it still felt terrible. Riley was a nice guy, with solid morals and a vision for the future but she didn't love him.

"You made the right decision, Buffy."

Buffy turned her eyes from the nothing she was staring into and looked at the redhead sitting across from her. "I know."

"Yeah," Faith agreed, "Red's right. You weren't happy with Ry."

"Again, I know." Buffy frowned with a huff hating the mixture of guilt and feeling of gloom clouding over her head. "But I can still feel _bad_ about it. Riley was a really great guy but—"

"—But weren't in love with him." Willow began to backtrack her words catching Buffy's expression. "I mean you _loved_ him but you weren't _in_ love with him. It was like, uh, a super deep caring sort of affection."

Giving her a small smile, to appease her friend to be more at ease, Buffy didn't take her mini ramble into an offence. "You're right, I cared for Riley— _a lot_. But… in the end, I think this is for the best…" Buffy frowned noticing Willow's attention was completely somewhere else.

"Um, okay, don't look now but there is a _really_ good looking man coming towards us."

Both Faith and Buffy followed Willow's wide gaze across the club.

" _Guys_ ," Willow rolled her eyes, "I told you not to look."

Faith rolled her eyes over the gorgeous man and clucked her tongue, "Check out the sex-on-a-stick. Looks like he has you in his crosshairs, B." She chuckled and looked back at her friend.

Buffy latched her gaze into the most attractive and sinister dark eyes she's ever seen in her life.

Sharing a smile with Willow, Faith waved her hand in front of Buffy's dazed face and rolled her eyes.

Faith nodded her head at Willow and gestured to make a run at the bar. "Don't forget a condom." Faith whispered into Buffy's ear and left for the bar with Willow.

The gorgeous man turned his eyes from the other two women walking away, much to his satisfaction, they didn't interest him. "Hi," he dropped his gaze down to her face and gave her a sliding smirk.

Buffy gasped at his purring deep voice.

His confident smirk widened, taking in her adorable alarmed expression. Angelus expertly masked his expression as he watched her heart-shaped lips part and a small gasp escape from her lungs.

Buffy felt her heart race, unable to detach herself from the trance he had over her, just through their eyes. He was a gorgeous man, as in a sinful Greek God sort of gorgeous. He was that sort of gorgeous that had a long line outside a revolving door of women waiting to jump into his bed. He was the sort of gorgeous that would no doubt leave a girl heartbroken. But she couldn't look away.

 _Green eyes_ , Angelus noted with a tugging smile. "Green," Angelus said.

Buffy snapped out of her trance and closed her dry mouth finding her sense once more. "Uh, what?"

"I've had the toughest time deciding what colour your eyes were from across the room. I thought they were either, hazel, perhaps even brown but I just _knew_ they were green."

Unable to completely process his words, Buffy felt a shooting shiver straight down her spine. _Oh God, even his voice is attractive._ "Oh, uh, good… I guess." Buffy's mind short-circuited, suddenly feeling like the class loser.

For the first time all night, a genuine smile crossed Angelus' mouth, brightening his entire face. He couldn't describe it but he was completely captivated by this blonde in a way he had never felt before.

"I'm Angelus," he held out his hand across the tall table for her to take.

Buffy swallowed, "Buffy," she replied and felt her cheeks heat with a blush when he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"It's nice to meet you." Angelus didn't let go of her hand right away. His long fingers gently moved over the back of her hand, memorising its dainty, feminine shape.

"I'm nice to meet." Buffy frowned realising the sentence that just left her mouth.

Angelus' smile widened feeling all the blood in his body shot down south, straight to his cock.

He felt his cock hardening and taking shape inside his trousers, the more he fell into the depths of her green eyes the more obvious his arousal would become. But Angelus was never one to care if he was aroused, he didn't mind the world knowing it, especially the woman in front of him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Angelus asked with a charming smile.

Buffy frowned in thought for a moment. She knew she should probably reject the offer and remind herself that this wasn't what she was looking for. It was what Faith and Willow wanted for her but Buffy was still mending her wounds.

Her mind went back to Faith's off coloured advice she told her as they were getting ready for a night on the town. _Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead._ It wasn't the most original words of wisdom but it was effective because Buffy was seriously thinking about 'seizing the moment'.

"Okay,"

 ** _Song Used: "Temptation Waits" by Garbage, 1998_**

* * *

 **REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelus' Loft**

Throwing the front door of the luxurious loft open, Angelus had his arms wrapped around Buffy's back, and their mouths infused together in a passionate friendly combat of their tongues.

He stepped inside, keeping her close and kicked the door closed with the heel of his black designer shoe. Angelus took her clutch purse from her hand and placed it on a stand beside the door.

Buffy opened her mouth wider and pushed the suit jacket off of his muscular broad shoulders. Angelus took the jacket and tossed carelessly on the floor. His hands were back around her petite body, pressing her into him.

"Mmm…" Buffy moaned into Angelus' mouth as they staggered further into the large loft.

Angelus' hands were busy caressing her cheeks before disappearing into the waves of her silky blonde hair. He growled into their kiss when he felt her nails gently scratch his scalp.

Her hands slipped from his spiked hair and pressed against the muscular breasts of his chest. She occupied herself with the task of unbuttoning the front of the dark maroon shirt with the desperate need to touch his tanned sculpted body.

When the need to breathe became urgent, they pulled apart. Angelus shrugged out from his shirt, revealing his muscular body. Buffy reached out and slid her hands down the front of his chest and over his abs. Angelus clenched his jaw trying to not think about the reasoning of why her hands made his body feel so cold and scorching hot at the same time; It was a feeling he was not familiar with.

He dropped the shirt to the floor and watched as Buffy lifted her lacy shirt over her head. She bit her bottom lip giving him an unconscious incredibly sexy look that made Angelus' body hum. It was a mixture of the alcohol and his own unattainable desires to have this woman that made his nostrils flare, trying to control his primal instincts.

Rolling his eyes over her, Angelus closed the small gap between them and reached a hand around her back and unhooked the clasp of her black lace bra with an expert flick. Watching her closely, his eyes dropped to the breathless parting of her lips as he slid the straps of the bra from her shoulders and down her arms.

He dropped the garment to the floor and palmed both of her breasts. He dipped his head down and sucked on the skin of her collarbone. Buffy's hands slid up over his shoulders and into his hair enchanted by the feel of his hot mouth against her skin.

Taking a step, Angelus backed her to the couch placed at the centre of the large loft. Without grace, they fell back on the couch and Angelus was immediately between her legs continuing his exploration of her golden body.

Buffy released a sharp gasp when his mouth found her nipple. He gently scraped his teeth over the sensitive nub and smirked with triumph when she hissed a moan.

Angelus removed himself much to her great protest and stood up straight. Darkly smirking at her, he unfastened the front of his trousers. Buffy watched with interest as he dipped his hand into the front of his trousers, taking a hold of his girth before releasing it from its confinement.

Buffy lifted her green eyes to his face, looking at him from under her dark lashes. She leaned forward, helping him push his trousers down his hips. She shooed his hand wrapped around himself away and took a hold of him.

All the breath left his body as he watched this beautiful innocent looking woman slowly stroke his length with her tiny hand. He forcibly kept his eyes open to watch her lean forward and kiss the head, which elicited a desperate moan from Angelus.

Surprising him with a mischievous smirk, Buffy slid her mouth down over his length, as far as she could. Enthralled by her masterful skill, Angelus suddenly became jealous with the realisation he was not the first man she has done this for.

It was curious, never in Angelus' life has he ever felt 'jealous' over _anything_. It was just not in his DNA. From an early age, any sort of feeling of envy, inept, or empathy was taken right out of him by his father. It was an easy way to live, to presumably not have a conscious; to do what he wanted, to _have_ anyone he wanted.

A groan rumbled in his chest enjoying every second of what she was doing to him. She worked him, swallowing more and more of his length until her nose buried into the dark rough hair surrounding his genitals.

All the blood of his body rushed straight to his cock. His breathing was heavy finding her mouth perfect. He watched her and tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear with a prideful smile.

Having enough of this, Angelus wanted her immediately. He wanted to kiss her and bury himself inside of her, to feel her heat surround him.

Angelus cupped her face and bent down capturing her mouth in a fiery kiss. He went down to his knees and unbuttoned the front of her tight pants and helped push them down her legs.

He then finished the task by tugging his trousers down past his hips, Angelus slipped a hand between their bodies and found her centre with his finger. Mercilessly teasing her, Angelus wanted her to beg. He wanted to hear her sweet breathy voice moan his name.

He kissed her mouth fully and continued to tease her wet centre, pushing her to the edge. He was determined to make her cry out his name before he gave her what she wanted.

"Angel…" she let out between her lips.

Angelus drew back his head from her neck and eyed her curiously. No one had ever shortened his name before. It was just something that had never been done. But his name coming from her lips felt natural. As if she's said it a thousand times. _How fascinating…_ Angelus frowned and continued to finger her centre.

After another minute, Angelus removed his digits from her centre and gripped his standing erection. With a single thrust, he slid right into her body like a perfect glove.

He released the breath he had been holding in and squeeze his eyes closed. _Holy shit_ , Angelus swallowed.

The desire for her only grew now that he was inside of her, surrounded by her heat. The scent of her perfume, the alcohol, and her sex intoxicated his senses.

He moved his hips, thrusting in and out of her welcoming body. She dug the heels of her feet into the back of his thighs urging him deeper.

Angelus delivered, pounding himself in a frenzied manner into her body. Buffy gasped as waves of pleasures crashed through her. Using the rough pads of his thumbs he teased her hardened nipples. His mouth was over hers, desperate for her kiss.

Her hips ceaselessly raised to meet his thrusts. His free hand went around her lower back, supporting her arch.

He moaned when her fingers threaded through his dark hair tightened and scratched his scalp.

Nearing his own climax, Angelus moved his hand holding her breast between their bodies and touched her distended and begging nubbin. Despite his cold-hearted demeanour, Angelus was never one to deny a beautiful woman a euphoric experience. Angelus massaged her centre with his thumb and explored her mouth with his tongue.

Buffy broke the kiss and tilted her head back holding her arms around his shoulders letting out a cry of his name. Her body wracked with mind-numbing pleasure. It only took a few more furious thrusts until he spilt his seed deep inside her.

Spent, Angelus collapsed on to of her as they both panted, taking a moment to calm down.

His mouth found her shoulder, then her neck, down the line of her jaw before settling over her lips. Angelus felt his entire body awaken again when she moaned into his mouth. He felt her smile into the kiss which was contagious because for the umpteenth time tonight he smiled back at her.

He didn't know if it was the haze of the alcohol but Angelus simply couldn't get enough of this woman. He wanted every inch of her to feel his mouth, to know his touch, he wanted her to yearn for him, to smell like him. It was a desire that had never occurred to him before but it ripped in his chest with desperate need.

Lazily, his mouth veered away from her lips to her neck. He was drawn to the sensitive spot of her neck. He nibbled her skin teasingly with the tip of his tongue. She let out a hiss and rolled her eyes back and scratched her fingernails lightly over his smooth back.

Suddenly, Buffy was swept off of the couch and her legs were wrapped around Angelus' waist. He drew back his head and gave her a smug smile, "You know what I just realised?"

Buffy ran her hands over his muscular shoulders and cupped his face, lifting her eyes from his lips to his gaze. "What's that?"

"I've been an awful host." He frowned, "I failed to give you the grand tour."

With a tugging smile, Buffy tossed her eyes around the dark spacious room, which was illuminated by the bright moonlight from the large windows looking over Los Angeles. "Living room…" she turned her gaze to the far left and said, "… kitchen…" twisting back, Buffy smiled spotting what she assumed was the master bedroom. She looked back at him, circling her arms around his neck, and said, "I think I'd like a thorough tour of whatever you consider to be your favourite room."

Unleashing a large rare smile, Angelus was mesmerised by her bright smile, "That would be the bedroom."

"Then I'd like to _thoroughly_ explore that room."

Kissing her perfectly shaped lips, Angelus' hands squeezed her bare bottom making her yelp with surprise. With snobbish confidence, he said, "I am nothing if not thorough."

Their mouths were immediately infused together, unable to control their hunger for one another. He walked them across the living area and into the grand bedroom.

The door slammed closed by a kick of the heel of Angelus' barefoot.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Early Morning**

The morning light streaming from the large window hit Buffy's sleeping face. Groggily she scrunched her nose and forced her eyes open. Her head felt a throbbing pulsing pain clouding any coherent thought. She pinched the corners of her eyes, becoming more awake.

As she became more aware, Buffy noticed a slight pressure draped across her midsection. She opened her eyes, blinded by the harsh morning light. She ran a hand through her tousled hair and looked down at the muscular arm across her body. She increasingly became aware of where she was and what had happened the night before.

She hazily remembered being dragged out to a nightclub with Willow and Faith, then meeting a Greek God-man, and umbrella mojito drinks. Buffy remembered _a lot_ of those umbrella mojito drinks. And then sometime late that night, she remembered crashing through the door with the Greek God-man —Buffy realised what had happened the night before and kept her breasts covered with the thin dark red bedsheet. She turned to look at the man behind her.

It was the Greek God-man. _Shit, what was his name?_ Buffy racked her fogged brain when it suddenly hit her. _Angel! His name is Angel._ She reminded herself.

She let her eyes linger over his dark handsome features. The memories of the night before came back to her in waves and they were mostly filled with the mind-numbing dosage of pleasure and laughter.

Swallowing, Buffy remembered a night filled with sex. Never in her entire life had she had a night with a marathon of just sex. _No, it wasn't just sex… it was really, really great sex._ The strange man never failed to give her perfect bliss and just when they took a pause and panted, the need for one another crept up between them, beginning the sensual process all over again.

Sitting up on the bed, keeping the sheet around her naked body, Buffy immediately realised her surroundings. She was in a strange loft but this was not a quaint loft, whoever this 'Angel' was he had a lot of money.

Carefully sneaking out of the bed without disturbing the gorgeous man, Buffy covered her bare breasts with an arm and quickly scoured for her clothing.

Noting they were not in the bedroom, Buffy frowned and remembered the living area.

Slipping out of the bedroom without making a sound, Buffy immediately spotted her clothes on the floor entangled with Angelus'.

Hurrying across the large room, Buffy quickly dressed and paused for the first time, taking a look around the room she was in. It was a spotless room, nothing was out of place; some could say this place didn't look to have anyone living in it because it was so pristine.

There was something very elegant in its gothic interior design. From Buffy's vague memory of the man asleep in the bed, that sort of sophisticated gothic style suited him well.

Coming back to herself, Buffy pushed her dishevelled hair back and turned towards the door, finding her clutch purse. She picked up the clutch purse and carefully turned the doorknob. Buffy winced when the door creaked but it wasn't too loud for Angelus to wake in the next room.

Stepping out of the loft, Buffy gently closed the door and turned her head spotting an elevator. She walked down the long hallway towards it and pressed the 'down arrow' button.

As she waited for the elevator return to the floor and felt her clutch purse vibrating. Opening the bag, Buffy dipped her hand inside and took out the cellphone as the _bing_ signified the elevator's arrival.

Buffy stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 'main lobby' as she glanced down at the caller i.d.

Pushing away the grimace of her throbbing headache, Buffy plastered a tugging smile across her tired face. She accepted the phone call and held it to her ear. "Good morning to you too," she said with a sweet, smiling voice as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Angelus rolled onto his back and rubbed his hands against his face waking up.

For the first time in a long, _long_ time, Angelus slept the entire night in a peaceful slumber. He felt stated, which was an oddity in itself.

His mind went back to the prior night and a dancing smile curved at the corners of his mouth remembering the beautiful woman he had left the club with. He could still feel her golden silky hair weaving through his fingers, the way her petite supple body felt as it pressed against his. Her mouth, her taste, and the lingering scent of her perfume still tingled his senses.

For a fleeting moment, Angelus wondered if Cordelia had taken the car he had ordered for her. He paid good money for one of his men to keep track of the fashion designer and take her wherever she wanted and with whom she wanted.

But the moment past and Angelus' thoughts were back to the green-eyed woman that created such a stir inside of him.

He's never had so much fun with anyone before. By the second round of sex, he knew her body like the back of his hand and it excited him. Angelus didn't know where to begin with analysing his newly awakened feelings. He would never admit it out loud but he knew the woman he had in his bed for the entire night was something special.

 _Something special?—Good Lord, man, what the hell? No, she's just a woman._ The voice in Angelus' head reminded him. _Nothing more, nothing less… You had your fun and now its time to move on._

That was exactly what he planned to do. Angelus was going to roll over towards her, reach his arm out, ravage her once more than send her on her way, just like he has done to countless other women.

Turning to his side and reaching out his arm for Buffy, Angelus' eyes shot open feeling an empty space beside himself.

He lifted his head from the pillow and tossed his eyes around the room realising he was alone.

Getting out of the bed, uncaring about his nudity, Angelus ran his hands through unkempt spiky hair and headed for the bedroom door.

Walking out of the bedroom, Angelus' frown deepened noticing some of the clothing that was missing from the pile with his. He swallowed knowing for certain that Buffy had left.

 _Are you disappointed?_ The voice in his head nagged at him. _One pretty-faced blonde girl and you're suddenly a man with a soul?—Please, we underestimated her_ _—yet again_ _._ _She knew exactly what this was. You can try to deny it and think about how 'special' she is but you are the only one with feelings. Get over it, Angelus. She certainly has._

With a grumble, Angelus' scowl deepened. He moved across the spacious room to the liquor cabinet and took out the imported Irish whisky. Never-minding the early hour, Angelus poured himself a hard one and swallowed it in a single gulp then poured himself another, trying to regain his control.

 _What's happening to me?_ Angelus clenched his jaw in frustration.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Six Months Later**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

Standing at the upper level of his very prestigious law firm, _Wolfram & Hart._ Angelus stared down over the rail taking glory in his achievements.

Years ago, Angelus had inherited the esteemed law firm from his grandfather due to his declining health. Angelus' father passed away not long before his grandfather. Angelus' father could have never built this law firm the way his son has. Taking notes from his grandfather, Angelus made _Wolfram & Hart_ into a reputable international name.

He accomplished this by intimidation, slick intelligence, and ruthlessness. Firing everyone his father and grandfather had previously hired before their untimely deaths, Angelus meticulously created an elite force of attorney's that would do nothing but win and never settle for anything less.

Angelus' piercing dark eyes ran over the people running around like tiny ants on the ground level with a scrutinising glare.

Glancing down at his watch for the time until his conference meeting when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He narrowed his gaze down to the main area, following a golden-haired woman entering the law firm and heading to the front desk.

Angelus felt his heart pound. _It couldn't be_. He tilted his head to the side recognising the golden shade of her long, softly curled hair. Straining his eyes, trying to determine her features, Angelus failed.

A familiar cool shiver that heated his entire body shot down his spine. Untrusting of his vision from this great distance, Angelus pushed himself from the side rail desperately needing to know if she was the woman that has plagued his every thought for months.

It irritated him and angered him how much he thought about the woman he had brought home over six months ago. As much as he tried to desperately convince himself that he was unaffected by 'the golden-haired woman from the club,' Angelus just couldn't shake her from his mind. He wished he remembered more about her but his lust and the alcohol clouded his mind.

All he could remember was the colour of her eyes, the shade of her blonde hair, the taste of her lips, the heat of her body, and the breathlessness of her voice as she cried out his name in climax.

Walking to the elevator to take him down to the main floor, Angelus buttoned the front of his tailored black suit coat.

* * *

The employees running around on the ground floor jumped back, parting a swift path like the Red Sea when Angelus appeared.

Angelus didn't notice any one of them, keeping his gaze firmly on the blonde haired woman standing at the front desk talking to the attendant.

Rolling his eyes over her backside, Angelus took in her cherry printed sundress worn with a pair of light brown sandals. He took a step closer, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets when a familiar scent entered his nostrils.

The front desk attendant did a double take noticing Angelus standing behind the woman he was helping. The mischievous smirk tugging at Angelus' mouth as he traced the woman's curves did not sit well with the attendant.

The attendant swallowed nervously which gained Buffy's attention.

She frowned at the man's sudden change of demeanour and followed his wide eyes to whoever was behind her. Pinching her brows together, Buffy turned.

She released a sharp gasp not expecting to see her 'one-night-stand' standing directly behind her. He appeared as gorgeous as ever. His dark eyes, that she could drown in were fixed on her. His smirk was smug and rattled her senses. Buffy swallowed nervously, similarly to the desk attendant and stared unblinkingly at Angelus' gorgeous face.

"Angel?"

Angelus felt a tug in his chest when he heard her breathless voice say his name. "Buffy," he began, "this is a surprise—which is not un-welcomed, I must add." Angelus didn't even bother to argue with himself about what just came out of his mouth. _Not un-welcomed?—What's happening to you?_

"I didn't realise you worked here." She said.

Angelus' smile widened, "I don't _work_ here, per-say."

"Oh?" She frowned feeling the heat to her cheeks.

"I'm the CEO of _Wolfram & Hart,_" Angelus finished.

Buffy's brows shot up high up her forehead and she slowly nodded her head comprehending his words, "Oh."

Angelus knew she was nervous by the way she tossed her eyes around the large law firm for a moment, taking in her surroundings.

"It's, um, very… clean," she meekly told him.

Angelus' smirk turned into a wide smile, a smile no one had ever seen before. He looked down at the beautiful woman wondering what had brought her here. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I wasn't expecting to see you either." Buffy's tension didn't ease unsure what to say next. Back at the club six odd months back, there wasn't much conversation between herself and Angelus. From her groggy memory of that night, she drank a lot of umbrella mojitos and she 'seised the moment' but there wasn't much of a conversation in-between.

"How have you been?" Angelus asked her awkwardly, never had he ever asked a woman—hell, _anyone_ how they were before. He didn't care to, except for some strange reason that was beyond him, he actually wanted to know how she has been.

Buffy looked at him surprised by his question, figuring he wasn't one to frequently ask someone how they were.

With a soft half-smile, Buffy opened her mouth to reply when a man calling her name broke the attempted conversation.

Both Buffy and Angelus turned their heads and looked at Lindsey McDonald, startled by his sudden appearance as he approached them.

"I thought I was meeting you at the café," Lindsey said, not yet noticing Angelus' presence. He leaned forward, kissing Buffy's cheek.

"Um, yeah," Buffy looked at Lindsey suddenly feeling overwhelmed, "but you said you had a conference meeting in an hour, so I wasn't sure if you still had time." She told him. "I tried calling you before but… your secretary was—"

"—It's okay, I'm happy you came," Lindsey smirked at the beautiful woman when he finally noticed Angelus' domineering presence.

At the drop of a hat, Lindsey's entire manner changed to one that was tall, proud, and hard, matching Angelus' serious expression.

Angelus turned his eyes from Buffy to Lindsey. Lindsey McDonald was one of, if not the _best_ hire he's ever made during the time he was reconstructing the law firm. He started as a 'mailroom boy' and worked his way up.

Lindsey grew up somewhere in the South; Angelus never thought to ask where, but that is what is stated in his file. Lindsey's family was broken, but he kept in touch with his mother. That was what Angelus assumed since the only time Lindsey had ever taken off from the firm was to go back to the South to see his mother in the hospital, but he was back the next day, so determining the strength of the mother and son's relationship was hard.

Just like himself, Lindsey was unmerciful in the courtroom and masterful under pressure, especially the pressure Angelus held over him. He seemingly devoid any moral conscious when it came to a case; which Angelus appreciated.

Lindsey stood a few inches shorter than Angelus, not as broad-shouldered either, but he was slim and fit. With his bright blue eyes, longish brown hair; which sometimes fell into his eyes, and his smart fashion sense, Lindsey was very pleasing to the opposite sex.

"Mr O'Connor," Lindsey said, puffing out his chest.

Keeping his face expressionless, Angelus did not let anyone see his boiling jealousy rising in his chest. _How do they know each other?_ He thought to himself. "Mr McDonald," he said stiffly.

Angelus tore his eyes from Lindsey and looked back at Buffy. Much to Lindsey's amazement, Angelus' infamous glaring expression softened and a hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "Its good to see you again, Buffy." The look of surprise Lindsey gave Buffy did not escape Angelus' notice. "I'll leave you to your lunch." He told her politely, oozing on his charm.

His dark eyes hardened he shifted his attention back to Lindsey, "Mr McDonald," Lindsey stood a bit straighter when Angelus addressed him, "I suspect you are prepared."

"The case files are ready on my desk, sir."

With a nod, Angelus watched with an unsmiling glare as he watched Lindsey place his hand on Buffy's lower back guiding her towards the front door.

Wanting to know everything about his best employee's connection to Buffy, Angelus watched them closely and felt his heart beat faster when Buffy tossed him a glance from over her shoulder.

He gave her a small smile watching the pair walk out and into the afternoon daylight, while he was stuck inside, standing in the background, watching her walk away again.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ground Up Café**

Sitting outside on the patio of the busy little café located off of Spring Street, near _Wolfram & Hart _and Buffy's place of work.

Lindsey sipped his coffee as he watched Buffy read over the documents he had handed over to her. He sat back in the chair, taking a moment to admire the way the bright yellow Californian sunshine created a halo around her head. She always looked beautiful in the sunlight. Lindsey smirked, watching her brows pinch slightly together as she read the document.

"You want her the first half of every _other_ month?" Buffy asked, looking up from the documents.

Leaning over, Lindsey pointed his finger at the line which specified his terms perfectly. "This way you still have her for Christmas and I at least get her for her birthday—"

"—Which happens fall at the beginning of November, so I'll have her for Thanksgiving," Buffy stated, rereading the documents placed in front of her. She took a deep breath and held it in for a moment making a decision before releasing her breath. "Okay,"

"Okay?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I accept your terms." She had always accepted his terms and took them in stride as they shifted and reconstructed themselves to fit his 'current situation'. Never really understanding why they needed a custody agreement, Buffy had never put any limitations on him from seeing their daughter. But this is what made him feel comfortable and she accepted that.

Lindsey happily smiled that she agreed. Finding an amicable balance for them was not an easy feat—at least on his end.

For a while, it worked but the more successful Lindsey became, the more in demand the work became as he rose into the elites of attorneys. This newfound fame had made their most custody agreement too straining and problematic. He wasn't around enough, he knew that, but his workload and schedule hours have balanced out enough to where he was confident in this new agreement.

He knew Buffy would agree to this new contract. She always agreed to the documents he presented, with his new accommodations typed and listed.

In truth, she wanted him in their daughter's life as much as he did. Never once had she ever closed the door in his face when it came to their daughter, but Lindsey knew he didn't enter that door enough.

His entire relationship with Buffy Summers was a complicated one. They met the first day of freshman year of college, quickly fell in love, then at the end of their sophomore year, Buffy was pregnant. He stood by her side during the entire process, he admired her for continuing her studies. She even managed to graduate on-time and with honours. But he wasn't ready to be a father.

 **6 Years Ago**

 **U.C. Sunnydale**

 **Stevenson Hall**

 **Room 214**

Sitting on the side of the bed beside each other, Lindsey stared at the pregnancy test stick in his hands.

Neither of them knew what to say or how to react.

Buffy sat with her hands between her knees, staring at the floor, terrified of his reaction.

Everything between them had been good— _really_ good. Lindsey got early admissions to Hastings College of Law in Los Angeles. Buffy was double majoring in Art History and Business. They had their goals and a plan for their future after college.

His mind was in overdrive trying to come up with a solution. _Should she get rid of it?—No, Buffy would never do that…_ Lindsey ran a hand through his short hair. "Pregnant," he said, letting this new reality settle in.

 _A baby… with Buffy… Buffy is having a baby. I'm the father. I'm having a baby with Buffy._ Lindsey's rattling mind sorted through the new information. _I won't leave her stranded._ He vowed, desperate not to end up like his father, who had abandoned him and his mother at a young age. _This isn't her fault. It was both of ours. Weren't we smart? When didn't we use protection? She's on the pill right?—I've seen her take a pill._

"Okay," he said, placing his hand on her knee then wrapped his fingers around her hand, "we're having a baby."

She looked at him, thankful he was not freaking out.

Her eyes were on him watching his expression carefully as he thought.

"I'll just, uh, decline Hastings and—"

"—No," Buffy interrupted his thought and placed her other hand over his, "you are not declining Hastings acceptance."

Shaking his head ready to argue, "Buffy—"

"—I mean it." She continued on, "This is what you've been working for. This is what you want—Your dream."

"You're my dream," he told her in earnest.

Buffy held her hand against his cheek and smiled softly as she leaned forward, pressing her mouth against his in a tender kiss.

After a moment, she drew back her head and looked at him, "No… I'm not." She told him honestly, knowing his big dreams and ambitions. They've spent long hours imagining what their life would be like after college. She just always figured she'd somehow be apart of it. "This is what you want."

"I want you." His jaw clenched, "I want you and our baby."

Buffy's soft smile widened, "And you'll have us, of course, you will. But don't give up everything you've been working for just because I'm pregnant. That's not fair to you nor is it fair to our baby." She intertwined her fingers through his, "We're in this together."

Lindsey let out a breath amazed by this wonderful woman beside him. From the moment he saw her at the school bookstore when she dropped surprisingly thick textbooks over his head, Lindsey fell into the depths of her bright green eyes and he was in love.

"I love you," he told her quietly.

Running the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip, Buffy lifted her gaze from his mouth to meet his blue eyes and whispered, "I love you, too."

They shared a sweet kiss then Buffy laid her head on his shoulder. Neither one of them able to address the mutual terror they felt for the baby now growing inside Buffy's body.

"I just…"

Buffy pouted, "You just what?"

"I don't understand how this happened," Lindsey said.

Letting a smile cross her lips, Buffy lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, "You don't understand how this happened?" Her amused smile widened, "Oh, Linds, I think we're _way_ past the birds and the bees talk."

"I'm serious," he looked at her, suppressing his own smile. Despite everything that was happening now, he always loved her ability to somehow keep her sense of humour, while he freaked out. "I mean, we were careful."

"I know," her smile dropped understanding his meaning. "We were _very_ careful but sometimes one of those little guys gets through and… here we are."

He ran a hand through his hair, a sign of his nerves, "Those things should've worked." He told her.

"They do… most of the time. They're like… 98% effective."

Lindsey's head snapped to her and his mouth slanted in a deep frown. "What?"

Buffy tilted her head to the side, "You didn't know that?"

" _You_ knew that?"

"Uh, yeah," Buffy said with a frown.

"They should put that on the box."

Buffy cocked a highbrow, "It _is_ on the box."

"No, it's not," Lindsey argued and reached over to her nightstand opening the drawer taking out a half-empty box of condoms and carefully read the warning label. "Okay, they gotta make that bigger." He squinted his eyes.

She hooked her arm around the back of his neck with a dancing smile, "Well, when you become a big-time fancy lawyer-man—"

Lindsey wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "—The first thing I'll do it sue the crap outta the condom industry and force them to make their 98% _way_ bigger on the box."

"I least you have a goal." Buffy leaned forward, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Lindsey immediately latched onto her kiss and cupped the side of her face, tangling his hand in her long blonde hair.

 **Present-Day**

 **Ground Up Café**

Lindsey blinked out his daze from his memories and focused on the 'present-day' Buffy sitting across from him. Those times together seemed like a lifetime ago.

Buffy kept her word and her side of the bargain. She supported him, even after they ended the relationship. She always kept the door open for him to come in and out whenever he pleased and he wanted 'in'. He wanted to be apart of—not only their daughter's life but apart of _her_ life. Watching her fall in love like with the man she had been seeing the last two years, Riley Finn, it was hard to watch but he did it anyway, despite finding her boyfriend bland in an 'All-American' way. More than anything he wanted Buffy to be happy, she deserved that much after everything she's dealt with thus far.

"Okay, signed," Buffy said, placing the pen to the side and lifted her eyes to his.

Lindsey nodded and took the papers in front of her and stacked them into a file folder before placing them aside. He glanced down at his watch and noticed he had about fifteen minutes left before the time would come and he'd know he'd be late to the conference meeting with his boss.

"I've got about fifteen minutes before I'll be officially 'borderline-late.'"

Buffy nodded, "Okay… Angel doesn't really seem like the sort that would accept tardiness… of any kind."

"You're right." Lindsey smiled still failing to understand just how his ex-knew his terribly sinister boss. "Angel?"

Looking blankly at him, she asked, "What about him?"

"You called, O'Connor… Angel. No one has ever done that… What's that all about? How do you even know him?" He tried to keep the accusation from his voice but he didn't like his boss and more than that, he didn't like Buffy talking to his boss. "You guys were chatting like... two old friends."

Buffy's eyes widened not really wanting to disclose her private life to her ex, she quickly created an excuse. Buffy said, "He, uh, s—stopped in at the gallery a few months back."

Lindsey looked at her with surprise, knowing his boss's seedy reputation as an extreme womaniser, he would never want _his_ Buffy to fall into that trap. Buffy was a gorgeous woman with a great personality, and a pure heart. She wasn't the type Angelus would typically corner but the man had eyes, and standing in the lobby of _Wolfram & Hart_ Lindsey sensed his boss's attraction to his ex. "Really? Did he buy anything?"

Pursing her lips together, Buffy shook her head, "Um, no, he didn't." She replied. "He was there for the, um… uh, Jonathan Levinson's showing." She picked the first artist she could think of that had shown art at her gallery within the last few months. "But he did give a very generous donation to the gallery."

Slowly nodding his head, Buffy knew he bought into her story.

"How's the gallery doing?"

Thankful for the slight change of subject, Buffy said, "Well… Actually _really_ well." She was never own to toot her own horn but the business she had taken over from her mother and expanded was thriving, especially now that she branched out into a major city like Los Angeles. "This up and comer named, Andrew Wells is going to have a joint showing with Faith's art within the week. That'll bring in a lot of revenue—Faith's pretty popular."

Lindsey nodded, "That's good, Faith's painting again."

"She's always painted," Buffy smirked.

"Just nothing I ever liked," he returned her smirk.

Buffy narrowed her gaze at him, "That's because you know zilch about art."

"That's right, I don't know a damn thing. But I know porn-art when I see it." He missed this playful banter with her. Buffy was always so easy to talk to, sometimes when he was stressed out, he'd pick up the phone and call her, just to hear her voice. He never knew a major argument would break out between Buffy and Riley afterwards, because Buffy would pick up the phone every single time.

"How's Eve?" Buffy asked, keeping her disdain from her voice.

It had just occurred to Lindsey that for an hour he didn't give his current girlfriend a single passing thought. That always happened whenever Buffy was around. He swallowed, "She's good."

Lindsey knew Buffy didn't like his girlfriend of two and a half years, finding her a snobbish bitch with zero personality, but Buffy would never say a word unless it somehow interfered with their daughter. For that reason, Lindsey kept Eve away from his daughter and more importantly, away from Buffy. He tried hard not to stir the pot.

A part of him still thrived that even after all of these years and the separate relationships they've had in-between, Buffy still showed signs of jealousy when it came to Lindsey's girlfriends. Unlike him, she was better at hiding her feelings than he. The first day he met Riley, a fist fight broke out.

Buffy was a patient woman, sensible with her two feet firmly on the ground. She was forced to be that way the moment the symbol on the stick turned positive. She gracefully dealt with the cards handed to her, most of which was without his help. Sometimes she could be a bit prideful, never wanting too much of anything from anyone. That's why she firmly decided to not rely on her mother for help but, she, of course, took it when it was offered.

If and when Buffy ever needed to, she'd cut you down so fast without breaking a nail. There was defiantly more to Buffy Summers then what met the eye.

"I better get going," he said not really wanting to leave.

Taking a glance down at her watch, Buffy agreed, "You're right. I don't wanna leave Glory alone at the gallery for too much longer."

"Glory is _still_ working at the gallery?" He looked at her with amusement.

Buffy stood from the chair adjusting the strap of her pocketbook on her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Glory is still working at the gallery." She rolled her eyes reading his thoughts. "Yeah, I know she's a pain in the ass but she's weirdly good with people and she's very good at her job—when she's not staring at herself in the mirror."

Lindsey laughed and gestured for her to exit from the small black gate of the café and onto the city sidewalk. "Your tolerance is _astounding_ sometimes, Summers."

Unable to stop her grin, Buffy shook her head and narrowly looked at him, "She's not that bad!" Buffy argued.

"You just said the 'Hell Bitch, Glorificus' isn't _that bad_." He laughed again.

"Well, she's not."

"I thought she was temporary? Isn't Anya back from the honeymoon with Xander?"

"Yeah, they've been back for a while but… I'm not discussing this with you."

Lindsey pouted, "Why not? You always used to talk about this stuff with me."

"Because," a tugging smile crossed Buffy's face, "you're just gonna tease me of my never-ending migraine between the two super-personalities and say, 'well, you know, Buf, you brought this on yourself,'" she poorly mimicked his southern accent.

"First off, correct. Secondly, I don't sound like that."

"Oh, you know you do too." She teased him.

They walked down the sidewalk together heading back towards _Wolfram & Hart_ as they continued to argue about Buffy's two very personality driven employees.

 **Wolfram & Hart**

 **Conference Meeting**

He hadn't heard a single thing that had been said for the last hour. Angelus' mind was clogged with only thoughts of Buffy.

It took him nearly three months to get her out of his system. He refused to harp too much on why and how one woman he's only been with for a night had the ability to spin him on his head.

Shifting his gaze from the front of the room where his other star attorney, Lilah Morgan presented the room with facts about a big case recently thrown onto their laps which involved a multimillion-dollar deal gone wrong. Angelus' eyes went to Lindsey, sitting near the front of the room.

Angelus tried to work out just how he knew Buffy. The images of Buffy on her back, moaning in pleasure as Lindsey filled her with his cock, created an unyielding surge of jealousy in Angelus.

More than anything, Angelus wanted to get out of this place and find Buffy but he didn't know where to start. He didn't even know her last name. _McDonald?_ Just the mere thought of her last name being Lindsey's made his stomach churn. _Was she married?—I never saw a_ ring. Angelus' frown deepened, _'Married' has never stopped you before._ The voice in his head noted. _Buffy didn't seem like the sort to be unfaithful—But how would I know that?_ He asked himself. _She just seems like the faithful, loyal type._

Wanting this meeting over and to be alone with his thoughts, Angelus stood from the head of the table and silently dismissed the room with the wave of his hand.

He was gathering his files when he felt another presence near him. Angelus looked up to see Lindsey hanging back, waiting for him.

"What do you want, McDonald?" Angelus asked with brash impatience.

Lindsey stepped forward a bit nervously, but he refused to let it show and said, "I just, uh…"

"—Don't hesitate." Angelus stood tall, looking down at the man he regarded as inferior compared to himself. "When you hesitate it—"

"—Shows weakness." Lindsey finished.

"And no one in this building is _weak_. Now, what do you want?—Say it fast, I have another meeting." It wasn't entirely true. His meeting was not 'business' related. Angelus was actually meeting one of his mistresses in an hour.

Lindsey swallowed and said, "I just want to thank you for showing Buffy's gallery support."

Angelus did not react to this wanting him to continue.

"I'm sure you didn't go there because you're such a fan of Jonathan Levinson but Buffy's worked hard on that place and she appreciates your support for her gallery."

A lingering pause of dead air hung over their heads for a moment.

Angelus did nothing but stare at his attorney piecing his words together and filed away important information about the woman who's taken over his mind. "Is that all?"

"Yes, sir,"

Without another word, Angelus gathered his files and walked out of the conference room, leaving Lindsey standing alone feeling dumb.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Days Later**

 **314 Gallery**

It took him merely five minutes to find out Buffy's last name and even less time to search the address of Buffy's art gallery after the small tidbit Lindsey had unexpectedly given him.

Angelus went to the valet parking centre to park his _1967 Plymouth GTX_ across the street from the gallery. He dropped the keys into the valet's hand and shifted his eyes to the busy city street spotting a brick building that was partially painted white. He read the rustic looking sign that hung overhead: _314 Gallery_

Quickly walking across the street, appearing as casual and confident as ever, Angelus stood outside the gallery and peeked into the large windows, cascading the interior with California's natural sunlight.

He swallowed, pushing the jumping cool tingle that made his body on fire and as well as his nerves and opened the entry door.

Entering the gallery, he wasn't sure what to expect but it was bigger than he imagined, clean. In the main room, all of the walls, ceiling, and the floors were painted white.

He walked further into the gallery, never seeing the side desk with an attractive woman with dark green eyes and bountiful curly caramel coloured hair.

"Hello, salty goodness,"

Angelus turned to the attractive woman and seductively smiled, instantly attracted to the beautiful woman standing from her chair, showing off her sultry figure that was covered in a red form-fitting dress.

Glory moved around the desk and perched herself on the edge, crossing her legs.

Angelus lifted his gaze from her tanned shaped legs to her face and widened his 'charming' smirk.

"How can I help you today?" She asked.

Stepping closer to her, Angelus said, "I was hoping you'd be able to direct me."

"That depends on where do you want to be directed because I think you're already a _very good_ navigator." She flirted.

Dropping his eyes to the mounds of her breasts, Angelus smirked. He looked back up at Glory but knew without a doubt, this woman would be a 'fun' lay but Angelus didn't want _fun,_ he wanted Buffy. Ending this game of flirtation, Angelus said, "Could you point me in the direction of Miss Summers."

Feeling a pinch of disappointment, Glory wasn't all that surprised by the man wanting her boss. Most of the men coming in and out of this gallery usually had Buffy in their crosshairs. But she kept up her flirtatious appearance and said, "Keep walking straight, then make a right and it'll be the first door you'll see." She directed him.

With a gentlemen's nod, Angelus continued through the large gallery following the attractive woman's directions.

"Who was that well-muscled man?" Anya asked as she came out from the back holding bank statements.

Glory sighed, enjoying Angelus' confident walk, wishing he came for her, it's been a few weeks since she's last gotten laid. "Just another 'art-admirer'," Glory looked at Anya,

With amusement, catching Glory's innuendo, Anya smiled at the blonde and said, "He's very large and I'm sure his penis is as well… He's probably bigger than Xander."

"Probably," Glory rolled her eyes at the blunt woman.

Smiling, Anya tore her eyes from Angelus to Glory and said, "Buffy will enjoy sex with him."

Glory huffed with disappointment as she went back around to the desk chair, "Probably…"

* * *

Entering a maroon painted room, Angelus felt his heart beat faster and that shooting tingle ran through his entire body.

He watched her for a moment. Her back faced him and she was slightly bent over holding a long level ruler in her hands, checking the level of the art piece hanging on the wall.

Angelus smirked, watching her stand straight and blindly reach over to a stool beside her. On top of the stool was a clipboard. She took the pen and scribbled something down before continuing to check the level of the large canvas.

Without making any noise, Angelus crossed the large gallery room towards her.

He stood directly behind her and closed his eyes, breathing in her familiar perfume. He wanted this woman, he wanted her in ways he never realised nor fully came to terms with. There was something about her that called to him, that made him yearn.

Buffy frowned, that tingling feeling that had been poking at her for a little while now, came back in full swing again and she couldn't shake it.

The other day at _Wolfram & Hart,_ Buffy did not expect to see Angelus, in fact, that was the absolute last thing she expected. Their time together had been fun, more than fun, but she knew what would happen the next day. Despite her new, 'he makes me gooey' feelings for him, she had to be smart. It wasn't just her, she had to think about, she had a daughter to put first.

Unable to shake that tingling feeling, Buffy turned and was immediately startled by the broad-shouldered man standing behind her. She lifted her eyes to his face and released a gasp; a reaction she seemed to have every time she was met with those sinfully alluring dark eyes.

"Angel?" She swallowed more than surprised to see him.

Angelus smiled, "Buffy,"

"You scared me… again. You've gotta stop doing that." She told him.

His smile widened, "How are you?" Angelus immediately ignored the voice taunting him in his head.

"G—good… What are you doing here? How'd you know I would be here?"

"I looked it up on the internet." He told her truthfully. "There aren't many women named, 'Buffy Summers' in California."

"Oh," she said, lamely struggling to think straight. Just like the time before and the time before that, Angelus always clouded her mind, thus her lack of verbal-age. "Good,"

Fighting the urges inside of him to stop himself from pinning her against the wall and making her his. Angelus' hands that were in his pockets tightened into a fist. "I'm afraid we never really got to speak back at the firm when you were waiting for… Lindsey." Just saying the other man's name made Angelus' stomach churn.

"Lindsey?" Buffy stared at him wide-eyed for a moment almost forgetting the father of her child. "Oh, yeah, um, actually, Angel—"

"—Are you the owner of this gallery?" He decidedly changed the subject not really wanting to dive into Buffy's past, that would mean he cared to know it, and he was not ready for that.

Buffy was thankful for that hast subject change as well, "Yeah, I am."

"It's nice," he lifted his eyes to the pornographic, yet abstract colourful painting above her head. "Interesting…"

Following his gaze, Buffy glanced back to the painting and shrugged, "Faith has a… _colourful_ imagination."

"I'm sure she was inspired by real-life experiences."

"Yeah," she smiled, "her and Spike go at it like bunnies—when they're not fighting."

Angelus raised his brows with amusement, "Spike?"

"Her boyfriend… as of now, tomorrow could be a totally different scenario. They're very… hot and cold."

Giving the painting a final look, Angelus dropped his gaze to Buffy. He felt himself fall into the depths of her green eyes and couldn't seem to look away. Her green eyes fascinated him.

Clenching his jaw, trying desperately to fight off his own desire for her, Angelus was beginning to fail. For months, he thought of nothing but of the way her heart-shaped lips tasted, the heat of her body surrounding him, her breathless voice moaning his name.

Her breath became shallow the longer he stared at him. The voice in her mind screamed at her to think about her daughter, that this man would not be any good for her, but it went ignored.

Before they knew it, their faces were mere inches apart, as they stared into each other's eyes. Angelus' hand cupped the back of her neck. His eyes were on her lips, watching them part, teasing him.

Unleashing his unyielding desires, Angelus crushed his mouth against hers in a un-remorseful passionate kiss. A sharp breath was sucked right out her lungs as she accepted his commanding tongue entering her mouth.

Her hands slid from his shoulders and threaded into his thick dark hair. The voice in her brain screamed at her to stop, but Buffy couldn't. She didn't want to. Kissing him made her toes curl and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Angelus took a step and pressed her back against the maroon wall beside the large pornographic painting. His hands went to her hips and slid up her sides and squeezed her body. Veering his mouth from hers, he found her sensitive spot on her neck and sucked her tanned skin.

Buffy panted melting under his mouth as he nipped, bit, and kissed her skin. It seemed he knew _exactly_ what to do to unattainably rile her up.

He drew back his head and went for her mouth once more when she opened her eyes, finally coming to her senses. "We shouldn't."

Angelus broke the kiss and nuzzled her nose, "I have to disagree with you, Buffy, I think we should." He kissed her mouth again.

"Angel," she moaned into his mouth, "w—we can't…"

"Why not? What's stopping us?"

Buffy looked at him, "Well, for one, we're not gonna _'do it'_ at my place of work—and _especially_ not under an abstract porno panting… that's just tacky."

Smiling at her, amused by her dry sense of humour, Angelus kissed her mouth and let his hands wander around her back, "Then let's go into your office—"

"—Not at my place of work, Angel." She told him firmly. "I have to conduct, like, a _business_ here."

"Why are you fighting this?" He touched the tip of her chin with the back of his fingers.

Buffy released a heavy breath not wanting to delve into her reasons for why she was pushing him away. She didn't want him to read too far into her mind and fish out her real reasons. Typically, Buffy wasn't the kind to have a 'one-night-stand'. For as long she could remember, Buffy had always been a 'relationship' kind of girl. She had long-term boyfriends and not mysterious, borderline-creature-of-the-night lovers.

She knew what sort of man, Angelus was. It wasn't hard to figure out. So that night in the club, she decided to try to be a girl that was loose and fun, like that gorgeous brunette on the dance floor. She never thought in a million years she'd ever see Angelus again nor did she think he'd make her feel things she's never felt before, that went beyond blind attraction.

"Because we can't, Angel."

He waited for her to come up with a better reason.

She sighed and continued, "I've been involved with… you don't know what my life is like."

"I'm not asking," he told her truthfully.

"I know and that's the problem." She removed herself from him and looked at him.

Angelus frowned trying to understand, "I don't understand."

"I'm not that girl that just… sleeps around. I've never really been."

"You certainly weren't giving me this speech that night at the club."

"Well, that's because I…" her voice trailed off unsure how to explain herself without sounding desperate or like a total nun. "I'm just not _usually_ that kind of person, Angel. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise."

Angelus tried to piece together the missing areas of her explanation and frowned. _Did she want a dinner and a movie?_ "What do you want?—Do you want to go on a date?"

Buffy let out a heavy breath, " _No_ —I mean… I don't know… I just… I don't want a date and it's only outcome whether it's a good date or a bad date is me ending up in your bed, regardless if we actually enjoyed our time together." She noticed the confusion written on his handsome features.

"Like," she tried to explain her meaning, "having a date with you would come with a debt and sleeping with you is the only way to repay you." Buffy felt a tug in her heart as she watched a wince of a pinch between his brows. "We already know that we definitely enjoy our time with the… _intimate_ stuff, but conversationally…?"

"… Buffy," he wasn't sure how to respond to what she was saying. He wanted her body, absolutely but did he want _her_? Angelus never felt the need to get to know not only a woman but anyone.

"I'm not pressuring you or _forcing_ you to date me or anything, but… I can't do the one-night thing again. It's confusing—and you, confuse the hell out of me." Buffy admitted.

He lifted his eyes to her with perfect understanding of her words. Angelus felt the exact same way about Buffy. She confused the hell out of him, too. He didn't understand all the feelings that washed over his body every time he saw her, spoke to her, kissed her. It was a mess of a mixture of addiction, obsession, and something so much more profound that he was still unsure of the word.

"You confuse me, too." He softly admitted much to Buffy's surprise. "Buffy, I've never felt like this before. I've never…" he searched for the words, "… _craved_ for someone before. Every thought I've had since the moment I saw you, was of you. I don't understand it. I don't understand what's happening to me but… I know, I want you. I know you feel the same."

"Angel—"

"—I know, I don't want to lose you again—at least not until I fully understand what's happening to me and even then…" he swallowed.

Buffy dropped her gaze to her fingers, wringing then together when asked, "So… what now?"

Angelus took a step towards her, going against every one of his natural instincts and took one of her hands into his own, "Now… I invite you to have dinner with me."

Buffy looked at him with surprise.

He saw her opening her mouth to respond, he held up his hand pausing her, "Before you give me another rambling, twisted speech about how you don't want to force me to do anything and debts… Just know, I _want_ to take you out. I want to wine and dine you… Get to know you. And I'll even pay," he gave her his infamous lopsided smirk. "And at the end night, if you just… want to be escorted to your door and be left alone for the rest of the evening, I'll understand and will not force myself on you. No debt needed to be paid."

She stared at him unblinkingly, unsure if she were hearing him correctly.

"I just have one request,"

"W—what?" Buffy swallowed, finding her voice again.

Taking another step towards her, Angelus touched her chin with his thumb and index finger and smirked, "No matter the outcome at the end of the date, just let me give you a goodnight kiss."

Almost forgetting herself, Buffy felt her throat dry and her entire body hum as he gently held her chin. _Oh boy,_

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tramonto Ristorante**

A man in a black and white suit held open the door for Buffy as she entered the luxurious restaurant off of the long strip LA's wealthier section.

She had decided to meet Angelus at the restaurant, not yet wanting to reveal _everything_ about herself. She wasn't hiding her daughter from Angelus per-say, but she was afraid she'd scare him off before they had a chance. Buffy figured a woman with a six-year-old was not exactly what Angelus had in mind. She knew eventually if things went well—and there was still a possibility they won't, but if they do, then she'd have to tell him.

Until then, Buffy kept her private life just a more little close guarded.

The restaurant was also a short distance from the gallery, Buffy decided to leave her car and walk to the restaurant.

"Miss Summers," the man said with a polite smile.

Buffy looked at him with surprise that he knew, who she was, "Uh, good call."

The man's smile widened, "Mr O'Connor had told us to expect your arrival and to escort you to the table." He gestured for her to follow him.

* * *

Awestruck by the intimate elegance of the restaurant, Buffy suddenly felt completely out of place. She ran a hand over her black dress, hoping she didn't appear too underdressed or whorish.

She decided to keep her hair down in loose curls which fell around her shoulders. Her black dress was tight hugging her slim body, showing off her every curve. Her makeup as perusal was minimal and natural and her choice of jewellery was limited to earrings and a bracelet.

That familiar tingle in her stomach flip-flopped, she focused her eyes and saw Angelus sitting alone at a quaint circle table with his legs crossed and a glass of wine in his hand, looking as handsome as ever. Her cheeks heated under his hungered gaze as he took her in.

Angelus stood from his chair and held out his hand for Buffy to take. With a sultry smile, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "You look beautiful." He told her.

Tipping the host with a hundred dollar bill, Angelus returned his attention back to Buffy and helped her into her chair.

Unable to stop himself, he bent his head and brushed his lips over the sensitive area of her neck. He smiled hearing her gasp and her hand reached back to touch the back of his head. She turned her chin to him and accepted his brief kiss before he stood straight and sat back down, otherwise, he would have cleared off the table with his arm and had his way with her right then and there.

"I hope you like Barbera wine, 'cause I ordered a bottle of it," Angelus said, passing her the red glass of wine.

"I, um…" she accepted the glass of wine and adorably frowned, "… don't know much about wine. But I'm sure I'll love it."

He smirked watching her sip the wine.

Buffy wasn't much of a drinker. She never really had a chance to explore her alcohol horizons on the count of she was a mother during the prime 'alcohol exploring' time. But she knew she liked mojitos and usually whatever else Faith shoved in her face to drink.

"So…" Buffy placed the glass down and looked down at her hands feeling a bit awkward.

Angelus felt the same. It's been a long, _long_ time since he's been in this type of situation, he wasn't sure what to say or do. "Um…" he hesitated, "… here we are."

"Yeah, we're on a date and we have _no idea_ what to say to each other."

They shared a mutual smile in its humorous irony.

"Tell me about yourself." He began the conversation with a standard subject.

"Well… I own an art gallery."

Angelus smirked, "I've read a few articles on it since the last time I saw you… you're very popular."

"You've read articles about me?" A seductive smile crossed her lips.

Leaning forward, drawn to her smile, Angelus lifted his eye from her mouth to her eyes, "Every single magazine article and newspaper blurb I can find."

"I've read some stuff about you, too." She told him, almost teasingly so.

"Not all of it was good," he admitted sipping the wine his hand.

"You have an interesting story… _Liam_ O'Connor." Buffy said catching his look of surprise.

Angelus smirked surprised that she had found out his birth name. That meant, she really dug into the archives to find out about him.

"Why Angelus?" Buffy asked.

His small smile widened, "The nickname was given to me by my mother and it just stuck. But you know something about nicknames sticking, isn't that right, _Elizabeth?_ "

"Touché," Buffy reciprocated his smile and then continued, "You were born in Ireland. Your grandfather founded _Wolfram & Hart _in 1969. A few years later, your family and the family business moved to California when you were still a kid," He sat back and listened with a bit of amusement. "When your grandfather retired, your father briefly took over the business but then he suddenly passed away leaving the law firm back into your grandfather's hands before you took it over… and here we are…" she sipped the wine, enjoying its rush of tingles as it hit the back of her throat. "Now, _Wolfram & Hart—_under the 'great' Angelus O'Connor has been an international success. But I couldn't help but notice… there was little to no mention of your mother."

"She passed away when I a child... before coming here."

Buffy sat up a bit straighter and frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago."

"Still… losing a parent is hard."

Not wanting to spoil the evening with an emotional talk about a subject he has not thought about in over a decade, Angelus stealthily turned the subject on her. "How about you? Tell me about yourself."

"I thought you read everything you needed to know in magazine articles and newspaper blurbs."

Angelus smiled, "Only about your business. No mention about _you_ or… how and why you know McDonald." He didn't mean for Lindsey's name to be brought up, especially now that _he_ was on a date with the beautiful blonde. Curiously, Lindsey's name was never spoken by Buffy. She never mentioned him once, which made Angelus question the status of her relationship with the attorney.

"Um…" Angelus knew she was frazzled by his sudden mention of her 'other man'. "Lindsey is a… _complicated_ subject."

"Are you seeing him as well? I thought having _several_ lovers was not your… _thing_?" He hated himself for how jealous he must've sounded but this woman made him crazy with untapped emotions.

Buffy's brows rose up her forehead, "Lindsey and I aren't… We aren't—I mean we _were—_ " she noticed the pain in his eyes and specified herself, "—in college—like six years ago but… n—not anymore." Buffy took a breath, evening out her nerves and told him with perfect clarity, "We were together for a while back in college then… stuff happened and then we broke up and now we're…"

"… Friends?"

"Yes," she was thankful that he finished piecing her vaguely half-finished puzzle.

"So when you came to the firm to meet him for lunch…"

"… That was two old friends meeting for lunch."

Feeling less jealous of her relationship with the attorney, Angelus relaxed and smiled, showing her that he had accepted her explanation. "Where are you from originally?"

"Originally, here…" she shrugged, "… LA, but after Mom and Dad divorced when I was around… fifteen or so, Mom and I moved to Sunnydale, where I graduated high school and went to college."

"Sunnydale… nice town," he said unsure how to respond to a place so suburban.

"It's a bit 'suburban,'" Buffy said, much to Angelus' surprise, "but it was a nice place to grow up."

"What brought you back to Los Angeles?"

Buffy sipped her wine and explained, "After my mother remarried, I was about a year out of college when she announced that she was selling the gallery. She just wanted something different, I guess. I didn't want her to sell the gallery to just anyone. She built it from the ground up and so I bought it from her and kept it going in Sunnydale for a while, but I knew the only way for it to thrive was to bring it here."

"And you did just that," Angelus smirked, admiring her business sense. At first glance, Buffy did not come off across as a woman with savvy business sense and a keen eye for art. She appeared to fit the role of a beautiful dumb-blonde, but underneath that gorgeous long golden mane was a mind so intelligent and so quick-witted, it spun Angelus on his head.

He watched her smile, infatuated with the glow of her face. Angelus found himself falling back into the depths of her expressive green eyes. He'd be a happy drowning man if it meant he forever got look into her eyes. _Forever? What's happening to you?_ He wondered for the hundredth time.

The moment was shattered by the ringing of a cell phone.

Buffy gave him an apologetic look as she reached for her clutch purse. "I'm sorry," she softly told him and took out the cell phone, reading the caller ID.

Angelus waved his hand, not offended by the sudden interruption of the date that was going rather well, in his opinion.

He watched her frown, probably not recognising the number, but instead of turning off the ringer and ignoring the phone call, like he would have done, Buffy answered the call.

"Hello?" She frowned and nodded, "This is she."

Not moving his eyes from her face, he watched Buffy's neutral expression fall into a mixture of fear and panic. Angelus sat straighter, knowing whatever was being said on the other end of the call was hurting her.

"Okay—Yes, I understand. I'll be there right away." Buffy said quickly and hung up the phone.

Angelus watched as she glanced around the table to gather her things. _Your car is too far away… You need a cab._ She turned to see the host walking by and pulled him over to her. "Excuse me, uh, can I have the number to a cab company—Any cab company."

"Yes, ma'am," the host went back to the front desk.

"Buffy, what's happened? What's wrong?" Angelus asked with concern.

Buffy frowned, "That was, uh… he said… I have to go." She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "I—I'm sorry to cut tonight short but…" She stood and turned around, almost running into the host.

"The number you asked for, Miss." He held out a small piece of paper to her.

Buffy took the paper and started to dial the number as Angelus stood behind her with increasing worry for her.

"Buffy, talk to me," Angelus tried.

"I need to go the hospital."

"Okay, I'll drive you." He placed his hand on her lower back and kept his voice soothingly calm, careful not to add to her apparent worry.

"But—"

"— _No_ , I'll drive you. The cab will take too long." He waited for her nod then escorted her towards the exit and passed the host a wad of bills to cover the wine and any inconveniences.

 **St. Mary's Hospital**

Buffy and Angelus charged through the doors of the emergency corridor.

Searching through the crowd, Buffy looked for the front desk in a panic.

She spotted the desk and quickly staggered around the crowds to reach the front desk with Angelus following behind her.

"E—excuse me," she said with a shaky voice. "Where's the Children's Wing?"

Angelus frowned with a bit of confusion upon hearing her question.

"Third floor," the nurse directed.

Buffy nodded and took off to the elevators, almost forgetting that Angelus was closely following behind her.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Buffy spotted another front desk with a few nurses on computers.

"Excuse me—" she began.

"—Buffy!"

Buffy and Angelus whirled around to see Lindsey standing outside the doorway of a hospital room waving his arm.

Lindsey frowned with a mixture of confusion and surprise when he noticed Angelus standing closely behind Buffy. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Lindsey scowled, hating to be left out in the dark, especially when it came to Buffy.

"Not now," Buffy warned with a seedy glare. She immediately pushed past him and went inside the room to see a dark brown-haired, faintly freckle nosed, blue-eyed six-year-old girl, sitting on the edge of the examination table kicking her partially tied shoed feet that hung off the side and a stethoscope around her neck.

"Mommy?" The girl looked up from listening to her own heart with the stethoscope.

Without another moment spared, Buffy went over to her little girl. She cupped the girl's little face, mindful of the cut bandage under her chin and kissed her forehead, thankful that she was okay.

"What happened?" Buffy turned, spotting the seventeen-year-old babysitter named, Kennedy sitting off to the side looking shaken by the ordeal.

"W—we were playing and she fell…. She hit her chin on the edge of the table… There was blood… I—I didn't know what to do, so I brought her here and…"

Lindsey held his hand over her shoulder and nodded, "You did the right thing."

Buffy nodded in acceptance, not angered at the teenaged babysitter but relieved in her thinking and ultimately relieved that her daughter was okay.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked the girl with a soft, comforting voice.

"Yeah," she nodded and frowned, looking at her mother a bit nervously, "Am I in trouble?"

Buffy smirked, "No, you're not in trouble. But you're gonna give me an aneurysm one of these days."

The girls blue eyes brightened with hopefulness, "Can I have ice cream?"

With a dancing soft smile, Buffy ran her fingers through her daughter's dark brown hair and rolled her eyes, "We'll see." Buffy replied much to the six-year-olds disappointment.

"Did you drive here?" Lindsey asked.

"No—Yes, but _I_ didn't drive," Buffy answered.

With a nod, Lindsey didn't know what was happening between Buffy and Angelus, but he knew he sure as hell didn't want the malicious boss taking _his_ girls anywhere. "How about we take Kennedy home and I drive you and Dawnie back to the house."

Buffy faced him and nodded when her eyes caught Angelus standing outside of the hospital room.

His dark eyes were on the adorable child. She had big cheeks and a pouting mouth; Angelus knew she had inherited from Buffy. The girl's long hair, that was parted in the middle was dark brown; which she no doubt got from Lindsey. She wore a multicoloured striped t-shirt, blue jeans, and worn out black and white _Converse_ shoes.

He knew right away that the girl was Buffy's. Angelus had no doubt that the girl would grow into a beautiful woman like her mother.

Angelus' eyes shifted from the girl and met Buffy's gaze.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Day**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

It was the middle of the day when Buffy entered the law firm. She had made sure she arrived at a time when the probability of running into Lindsey was low.

Last night marked not only her failed date with Angelus but the first argument she's had with her ex since their breakup nearly seven years ago.

 **Last Night**

 **Buffy's Townhouse**

Carrying the sleeping six-year-old into the townhouse, Lindsey immediately headed up the stairs to tuck Dawn into bed.

Buffy released a heavy breath and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, suddenly coming down with a throbbing headache.

Leaning over the counter island, Buffy buried her fingers through her hair having a good idea that she and Lindsey were going to have a heated discussion on the subject of Angelus.

This was not how Buffy wanted to tell Lindsey that she was sort of, kind of seeing his boss and it was _definitely_ not how she wanted to tell Angelus that she was a mother of a six-year-old.

 _If you wanted a way to completely ruin any chance with Angel… this was it. What the hell am I going to say to him?_

Buffy was torn from her thoughts when Lindsey entered the kitchen. He leaned against the door-less frame with his arms folded across his chest and a hard look in his blue eyes.

"How long?" He asked, knowing he didn't need to further explain himself because Buffy understood him perfectly.

Buffy swallowed and said, "Not long. We were barely on our first date when the hospital called. So technically... no date."

"When did you meet?" He asked, then suddenly remembered her mentioning they met at a showing at the gallery a few months back. _They weren't seeing each other then?_ He wondered, trying hard to follow along with her timeline that revealed to have a some punctured holes. "The gallery—"

"—No," Buffy said.

Lindsey lifted his eyes and looked at her with surprise. _Buffy lied to me? Buffy never lies._

"What are you talking about? You said—"

"—I know what I said… I said it to avoid _this_ conversation."

Lindsey shook his head, "And what conversation is that? What aren't you telling me, Buffy?"

"We met about six months ago at a nightclub Faith and Willow dragged me to and…" her voice trailed off unsure how to finish the rest of her explanation without thoroughly pissing him off.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked.

Despite being 'exes', Lindsey was still very protective of her, especially when it came to her love life. He was known to get _very_ jealous.

Buffy pursed her lips together and looked down at her hands set on the countertop.

"Goddamnit, Buffy," his angered voice startled her, "you _slept_ with _him?_ " He shouted at her. Lindsey felt his heart drop into his stomach the longer her silence lingered. "Are you kidding me? You had _sex_ with that _bastard_? He's my boss, _Buffy!_ "

"I didn't know he was your boss then!—And stop calling him a bastard. I just thought—"

"—You thought what?—Get laid and that'll be that?" The longer he thought about it, the more furious he became imagining Angelus O'Connor's hands all over _his_ Buffy. His cock inside her, taking pleasure in her perfect body then she, crying out his name in climax. "I can't believe you! That guy is _not_ a good man, Buffy. He's an asshole! He's an unfeeling-ruthless-monster! He doesn't treat women well nor would he _ever_ give you what _you_ _deserve_!"

Buffy tried hard to keep her temper even but the more he yelled at her, cursing profanity on Angelus' name, the more angered she became. "Keep your voice down, Dawn is sleeping." She glared him.

"So what? The other day when you came into the law firm… were you sleeping with him then, too?"

"No," Buffy replied without hesitancy. "I hadn't seen him in _months,_ Linds. I never thought I'd see him again."

"But you were out on a date with him." He wanted to punch a wall.

Buffy nodded her head, feeling a pang of guilt. "You're right, I was. We were… trying to see if… we could…"

"—Have a relationship? It won't _ever_ happen. He's not the man you think he is, Buffy. He's not good. He'll hurt you. He'll use you and then he'll throw you away just like the others. A man like _Angelus_ doesn't feel. He won't ever love you. Did you tell him about Dawn?"

"No," Buffy said. "I haven't told a thing about her. He didn't know she even existed until an hour ago."

Lindsey shook his head trying desperately to process all of this in one take. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing himself towards her.

He stood on the other side of the counter. "Out of every man that you could have… You picked that asshole?" He rubbed his hands over his face.

Buffy's eyes darkened and she stood straight, crossing her arms over her chest, "You don't have any right to say who I can date or who I can't date. You haven't had a say in that in a _long_ time."

"If it'll affect _my daughter—_ "

"—I don't even know if he'll ever want to see me again!" She took a breath, "I have no idea if all of this just scared him shitless. He wasn't really forefront about the date-thing in the first place." She cursed at herself, not wanting to reveal that much to her ex.

"Then why the _fuck_ are you wasting your time?"

The exes stood on opposite ends of the kitchen, silently glaring at one another.

 **Present-Day**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

Standing at the front desk to the attendant she recognised, Buffy politely smiled and said, "Where is Mr O'Connor's office?"

The desk attendant swallowed nervously and said, "Eighth floor, ma'am."

With a nod, Buffy went over to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the door to open.

Entering the elevator, Buffy faced the main area and felt the desk attendants eyes on her.

With a frown, Buffy closed the door, pressing the floor level she wanted.

* * *

The elevators opened and Buffy stepped out, entering a long hallway.

On the walls hung medieval paintings. Unable to help herself, Buffy examined the paintings as she walked further down the hall, noticing these paintings were a rarity, typically only ever seen in art museums like the _Metropolitan Art Museum_ in New York City.

* * *

She came to a desk outside a closed wooden door and frowned at the blonde haired woman wearing a Bluetooth device to her ear.

"Who are you?" The secretary blinded haired and blue-eyed asked as she filed her nails.

Buffy opened her mouth to respond when Harmony held up her finger and pressed a button on the phones. She said with a falsely cheerful voice, " _Wolfram & Hart_ we help the helpless, this is Harmony speaking."

Buffy stood awkwardly waiting for Harmony to be finished with the conversation.

"Mr O'Connor is in a meeting now," she said to the client on the other line. "I can leave him a message." She pulled out the computer keyboard and typed a few short sentences.

"Who are you?"

Buffy realised Harmony was now talking to her.

"Is Mr O'Connor in his office?" Buffy asked.

Harmony frowned was about snobbishly reply to the question when the phone rang once more. " _Wolfram & Hart_ we help the helpless, this is Harmony speaking."

Buffy released a breath and turned her eyes to the closed down wondering if he was in there. She quickly regretted coming unannounced.

"—Excuse me?—Yoo-hoo!" Harmony got the blonde woman's attention. "What did you want?"

"Is Mr O'Connor in a meeting?"

Harmony checked down at the schedule and said, "He will be in about thirty minutes. Who are you?" She ran her eyes over the attractive blonde for a moment.

It was not out of the ordinary that beautiful women came to the boss's office. But this woman standing in front of Harmony didn't look like the rest. She actually appeared to be grounded.

"Your name?" Harmony impatiently asked, hovering her finger over a button.

"Buffy," Buffy said.

Harmony pressed the button and said with a flirtatious voice. "Boss, there's a… _Bunny_ here to see you."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the clear jab at her name. This woman was jealous and rightfully, Buffy didn't care.

A deep unwelcoming voice grumbled over the intercom a moment later.

His voice sounded angry, unwelcoming, and Buffy was now really, _really_ regretting arriving unannounced.

"You can go in now. Just a fair warning… he's _really_ grumpy today." Harmony said as she continued to file her nails, no longer paying attention to the blonde haired woman.

 _Great._ Buffy swallowed, gathering her nerves. She went to the wooden door and twisted the doorknob.

 **Angelus' Office**

The office was lit by five a dim yellow lamps that were placed around the spacious office.

Just like his loft, there was an air of elegance and Victorian gothic to its interior design.

She knew he was there by his surprised gasp.

Unsure what she should do; Should she sit or stand? Buffy opted to stand and lifted her eyes to see his dark shadowy mass stand from behind the large dark wooden desk and move more into the dim light.

"Buffy," he said in a voice that seemed to always melt her insides.

"Standing here now, I think I should have called."

Stepping towards her, Angelus came into the full yellow light and paused standing at arm's length away from her. "I'm glad you didn't… I mean… I've been thinking about you," he admitted and it was true. "And about last night." He barely slept last night only thinking about Buffy and her daughter. "How's your, um…"

Looking at him, a bit taken back his concern, Buffy replied, " _Dawn…_ She's good. Just a cut, no stitches needed."

With a nod, Angelus started to look away, "Good… That's good…" He sat back on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms in thought. "So, uh, you're a… mother."

"Y—yes… I am."

Silently, he nodded his head. He's been with mothers before; single mothers, married mothers, mothers of women he was already seeing but never a mother like Buffy. "And her name is… Dawn."

"Yes," she replied.

"She, uh, looks a lot like you." He said as he released a heavy breath. "Dawn's father is… uh…" he struggled to say his name.

"Lindsey," Buffy answered for him.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Angelus was unsure how to respond. "You did say your relationship with him was complicated."

A faint smile tugged at her lips, "Yeah, it really is."

"Is that why you were hesitant about… us?"

Buffy looked down at her twisting hands and said, "Partly. I wasn't lying to you when I said, I'm wasn't a girl who usually sleeps around. But…" she lifted her eyes to him, working up the courage, to be honest with him, "… I do want you… really, _really_ badly but, I can't just jump into _anything_ anymore—Not when I have someone else to think about. I knew—I _figured_ you weren't the type to be a… 'family man' and I wasn't going to force you to be that man that's why I didn't tell you about her... I didn't even know if we'd even get that far." She took a breath and looked at him. "I wasn't expecting you."

Angelus felt a sting in his chest as he listened to her. She doubted his intentions that were up until the afternoon before focused on getting her back into his bed. He didn't blame her for the doubt in him. He wasn't even sure he could be that sort of man she wanted—a 'family man'.

He briefly wondered if Lindsey was a 'family man'. Suddenly, Angelus wondered about Lindsey's relationship to Buffy and to… Dawn. _Were they a close family? Was he over Buffy's house every day? Why did they break up? What went wrong? Whose fault was it?_

A surge of jealousy tugged in his chest picturing the brief image he caught of Dawn in his mind. She had Buffy's mouth, chin, little pert nose but then he recognised traits from Lindsey, like the shade of her brown hair, the colour of Dawn's eyes, which matched his. Luckily, the shape of her eyes reflected more of Buffy then of the child's father.

"I'd…" Angelus heard his voice in his ears. He lifted his eyes to her face and felt his heart skip a beat. Buffy was the only woman— _human being_ to ever make him feel this way. She made him _want_ to be a one-woman man. She made him _want_ to try to have a relationship. But did she want that as well?

"You'd what?"

Clenching his jaw, Angelus said, "I'd like a chance… to be with you." Angelus forced himself to finish his thought before he completely retreated from this 'insane' desire. "To try a… relationship." The word 'relationship' sounded foreign on his tongue.

Buffy stared at him with wide eyes. This was the very last thing she expected to hear. She came here to talk but she wasn't totally sure about what. Dawn? Lindsey? Their failed date attempt? To tell him that it was okay, no harm, no foul.

"Are you serious?" She asked with disbelief.

"Very serious," Angelus stood tall and went over to her, not giving himself any room to turn back. "Plain and simple is that I want you, too, Buffy. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you but more than that, I never wanted to _know_ anyone before and I… I wanna know you. I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else. I don't know if this will last—If I'd be any good for you but I'd like to try. Just give me a chance."

He could see the doubt in her eyes. With another step, he stood close to her and reached out, cupping her cheek. "I know my reputation. I know _you_ know my reputation. I'm not an easy man but you're not an easy woman. I might not be good at this relationship thing but... I wanna try." He tossed her a smug smile that melted her knees. "We'll start slow—as slow as you want. Let's just give it a shot."

Waiting on the tips of his toes for her response, Angelus could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he watched the wheels in her mind tick.

Coming to a decision after a moment of silence, Buffy lifted her eyes to his and wrapped her hand around his wrist of the hand holding her cheek. She took a step closer and tenderly brushed her mouth against his.

Instantly sucked into the vortex of her mouth, Angelus deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue between her lips. Buffy pressed her front against him and moved her hands up to the back of his neck, toying with the short hairs at the base of his neck.

When they broke apart, they were panting breathlessly from their passionate kiss that electrified emotions that were so new to them both. Emotions that were raw, needing, and unapologetically passionate.

Pressing their foreheads together, Angelus needed to feel her mouth against his again, her kiss was addictive. Buffy reciprocated, circling her arms around his neck, craning his neck down to reach her petite height.

His mouth went to her neck, sucking on her neck until she moaned his name softly. Her hands slid from around his neck and down his chest, feeling his muscular torso and toyed with his black tie.

"Angel," she breathlessly moaned his name.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he continued to savagely kiss and nip at her neck, stirring all sorts of desires in her body.

"W—we h—have to st—stop." She said, breathlessly with her eyes closed and her mouth agape. "We're s—supposed to be taking it sl—slow…"

"I can be _very_ slow," Angelus smiled wickedly against her skin and lifted her slightly from the ground, moving her across the large office and laid her down on the dark brown leather couch nearest to the tall drape covered windows looking out to the city.

He settled between her legs, continuing to manipulate her body through her most sensitive areas.

"Angel!" She laughed, weakly trying to fight him off, but she wanted him just as much. She was desperate for his touch, for his kisses, to feel him fill her.

He picked up his head from her neck and grinned down at her. For the first time in his life, he felt happy—excited to start this whole new adventure. But this 'new adventure' also terrified him. _Can I commit to her? Would I be good for her? What if she wants me to meet Dawn?—I think I'd terrify her. What if Dawn hates me? I've never met the child of my girlfriend before… Girlfriend…_ He let that rare world sit in his mind for a moment. _Girlfriend_ was a sinful word. It meant commitment and feelings. To have a _girlfriend_ meant that he needed to step up and be the man she could count on. He felt like a rock in a hard place because he wanted Buffy so much but the pressures of what having a _girlfriend_ terrified him.

He tried to stop wondering if he could do this if he could commit to Buffy. He looked down at her with a tugging smile and cupped her cheek, running the pad of this thumb over her bottom lip. _You can do this._ He told himself. _You want this girl?—Then be the man she needs. Give her what she wants—Have what you want._

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

Buffy thought for a moment and shook her head, "I have no plans."

"Yes, you do. You're going out with me. We deserve a redo from our date last night."

"Yeah?"

Angelus smile grew wider as he watched her eyes light up with excitement, "Yeah."

Nodding her head in agreement, Buffy held her hands around the back of his neck and lowered his face to hers, capturing his mouth, to resume their heated make-out session.

 **Night**

 **Buffy's Townhouse**

Angelus didn't know how he arrived here. Just earlier this week he held a life in which no one counted on him. He did whatever he wanted. He _had_ anyone he wanted. Now, he was getting out of his car, walking up the small pathway to the front door of his new… _girlfriend._

Pushing away his immediate distaste for his new and some might say _improved_ lifestyle, Angelus reminded himself that this was what he desperately wanted, to be with Buffy.

He fixed the suit coat's button knowing full well, how good he looked in his black designer suit, with a crisp white button-down shirt underneath. He felt an unfamiliar pang of nervousness in his chest and forced himself to remain, his infamous self; cocky, confident, stone-faced, and unmovable.

Angelus lifted his head and lightly knocked on the door.

After a moment, the door opened. Angelus frowned dropping his eyes to an innocent and curious looking little face.

They stared at one another, sizing each other up with suspicious eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, breaking the tense silence between them.

Angelus narrowed his dark glaring eyes at the freckled faced girl, but she did not budge, much like her mother. She wore mismatched pyjamas, her long brown hair was semi kept back by two different coloured barrettes.

"I'm Angel." He didn't know why he didn't give her his full name, a name everyone went by, seemingly except for Buffy.

"What kind of name is _Angel_?" The six-year-old asked, curling her upper lip and cocking a high brow.

Angelus blinked taken back by the girl's quick response and asked in turn, "What kind of name is _Dawn_?"

"'Cause I was born at 'dawn,' _duh,_ " Dawn rolled her eyes with a comical scoff. She leaned on the door, once again rolling her blue eyes at him and frowned, "I guess you're looking for my mom, huh?"

Angelus smirked, "You've guessed correctly."

Dawn nodded and stepped back facing the stairs, " _Mom!_ "

Angelus closed his eyes when he girls high-pitched voice blistered his ears.

"Hey, pip-squeak, keep it down, I only have one eardrum for each ear." A brunette woman Angelus vaguely recognised from the nightclub months back entered the living room with a glass of ice tea in her hand.

Her brown eyes intently fell on Angelus and her ruby lips smirked. "So you must be the famous Angelus." It wasn't a question per-say, she easily recognised him from the club and teased Buffy endlessly about it the next day when she came home with a whopping headache and a shiny afterglow.

Judging from his memory of the woman standing before him and the mention of her name once or twice when talking to Buffy, and paintings Buffy was currently hanging in the gallery, without a doubt, he knew this was Faith.

"And you must be Faith."

Faith's smile widened, "You've heard of me?"

"Buffy has only the most… _interesting_ things to say about you."

Seemingly okay with that, Faith shrugged then gestured for him to step into the home.

Angelus held his hands behind his back and entered the townhouse. He tossed his eyes around the clean home noting its modest size. It appeared very… homey. There were family pictures scattered everywhere; on the electric fireplace mantel, the walls, end tables. Angelus also noticed a few rarity art pieces hanging on the walls. He wondered if Buffy was an avid collector like her clients.

"So, Ang—" Faith began but was rightly cut off when Buffy stepped down the stairs.

Angelus turned his eyes from the art pieces and did a double take as she came more into view. His eyes began at her tanned shapely smooth legs, then lifted up to her blue dress, which came just above her mid-thighs, then to her beautiful face. She was fixing an earring as she reached the bottom step and looked at Angelus.

"I hope you haven't been standing there long." She gave him a half smile that made his palms sweat. _So strange,_ he couldn't help but think.

Angelus shook his head and reached out, taking her hand, "You look beautiful." He told her sweetly, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She told him cheekily, wanting nothing more than to kiss his seductive lips and bury her fingers in his dark hair.

Kneeling on the couch looking back at her mother, Dawn made a vomiting sound with her finger in her mouth.

Buffy hid her blush with an eye roll and looked at her daughter, "Oh, stop it." Then looked back at Angelus, "I guess you've two met."

Angelus opened his mouth to respond but Dawn chimed in first, "He has a goofy name."

Shaking her head, Buffy went over to her daughter and cupped her little face in her hands, "Don't be rude." Buffy kissed the girls forehead, "Okay, bedtime is nine o'clock and not a minute after. Listen to your Aunt or there will be no playing outside after school tomorrow."

Dawn rolled her eyes with a deep pout, "Fine."

With a smile, Buffy kissed the girls cheek and said, "I love you, kiddo."

Buffy stood straight and reached for her clutch purse and took Angelus' offered hand. Opening the front door, Angelus led them out of the house and towards the black muscle car parked against the kerb.

Glancing back from over her shoulder, Faith and Dawn stood in the doorway waving. Above Dawn's head, Faith smirked and made a circle with one hand and using her other hand, she poked her index finger into the circle.

Buffy's face heated with a blush and turned away from her laughing best friend.

 **Later**

 **Angelus' Loft**

Straddling his lap on the couch, Buffy unconsciously ground her centre over the front of his pants, feeling his hardened length underneath.

Their dinner was at another ridiculously expensive restaurant and it went off without a hitch. There was not a single interruption or lull in conversation the entire evening.

When they were finished with the restaurant, Angelus wasn't ready to drive her home and neither was Buffy.

Angelus discovered something tonight, he really, honestly, and truly _liked_ this woman. He was already well aware of his attraction to her, but he found that he very much enjoyed talking to her, getting to know her. She was cool, smart, witty, and easy to talk to. They kept their conversation light and talked about simple and uncomplicated things.

He had brought her back to his loft, offering to continue the evening over a cup of coffee and a conversation. He tried hard not to put any pressure on her, afraid his unyielding desires for her would scare her off. She told him to take it slow and he vowed to try his damnedest to do just that.

They sat side by side on the couch, giving each other plenty of distance until he reached over to the coffee table to hand her the mug of coffee. Buffy initiated the kiss when she wrapped her hands around his face and turned his attention to her.

She dipped her head down and captured his mouth.

The coffees long forgotten, Angelus sat back against the couch as she straddled his lap. He ran his hands up and down the length of her petite, slim body. He's been wanting to touch her all night but he held back.

He felt her thin feminine fingers begin to unfasten the buttons of his white shirt. Angelus broke the kiss and looked at her. What he saw in the pools of her green eyes could have made him fall to his knees if he were standing. Her eyes were different from the usual bright sparkle that originally attracted him, they were dark with desperate desire.

Kissing her again, he shifted her onto her back and found her neck with this mouth.

"Do you want to stop?" He could have kicked himself for asking but he remembered that she wanted to take it slow and wanted to show her that though he craved to feel himself inside of her again, he would be okay if they didn't sleep together tonight. He wanted to prove to her that he didn't only want her for sex.

She knew if she said, yes, they would stop, immediately. Angelus would have to use every ounce of his strength to push his desires away, but if that was what she wanted, he'd, of course, do it for her.

But the mere fact that he asked her, only made her want him more. She held her hand against his cheek and gently ran her fingers over his dark brow and down the bridge of his nose before lifting her eyes to his. Silently, she shook her head and gave him a faint smile.

Buffy lifted her head slightly from the couch pillow and covered his mouth with her own, giving him a soft, but fervent kiss. Her tongue touched his lips, requesting entry which Angelus immediately granted. Their tongues duelled a friendly battle of dominance, exploring every crevice of each other's mouths.

Angelus sat up, bring her with him and moved one arm under the backs of her knees and his other wrapped around her back. He gracefully got to his feet, without breaking their passionate kiss and moved the short distance to the bedroom.

* * *

They stood together near the bed, locked in a heated kiss.

Angelus' hands roamed her back and pulled the blue string holding the tight dress together and loosened it. Buffy helped remove her dress. Much to his delighted surprise, she wore nothing but a pair of dainty lace panties underneath the dress. She then pushed his shirt off of his shoulders as he looped his thumbs around the rim of her panties and pulled them down. She trailed her mouth down the centre of his chest to his abs before standing straight and finding his mouth again.

With a wicked smile, she unfastened the front of his trousers and dipped her hand inside pulling out his proudly standing cock. An uncharacteristic grin brightened Angelus' face as he kicked off his pants and wrapped his arms around her naked body.

His mouth found hers in a deep kiss before it veered off and found her neck and possessively kissed her most sensitive spot that made her toes curl.

He took a step towards the edge of the bed and laid her down. Angelus continued to trail kisses from her neck to her shoulder and to her breasts. He sucked her nipple before teasing her with his experienced tongue.

Her hands went to his head, interlacing her fingers through his hair as he turned his attention to her other breast, giving it the same thorough treatment. She moaned and bit her bottom lip, loving the wild sensations he stirred inside of her.

She moaned again but in protest when he abandoned his attentive affections to her breasts. He ignored her and kissed her abdomen and placed her legs on his shoulders. Angelus kissed and licked a small pattern on each thigh before his tongue caressed her centre.

His tender and featherlight caresses, frustrated at the hell out of Buffy, wanting him entirely. Her fingers in his hair tightened and pulled as his tongue darted out then in teasing her with the ministrations of the act that was short to come. She arched her back off of the bed and let out a loud moan as he lapped up her moisture with a smug smile.

Moving back up her body, Angelus placed wet kisses on her tanned skin, tasting her light layer of salty sweat. Once they were face to face with one another, Buffy pulled him back down to cover her mouth. Tasting herself on his tongue sent a shiver through her entire body.

Gripping himself with his hand, Angelus guided his cock to her centre, teasing her wickedly as he rubbed the tip against her slit. She opened her eyes and glared at him which only released a deep chuckle from his chest. He found that he absolutely _loved_ driving her crazy, it made him excited that she wanted him so much.

Slowly, Angelus slid himself into her perfect body and released a breath. He replayed their first encounter over and over in his head; the way her heat surrounded him, the tightness of her body but not even his vivid memory could prepare him for this.

The last time they were together, his senses were clouded by alcohol and his primal need to have her. This time, Angelus took it slow. He wanted to savour the intense sensations she stirred within him. Angelus pulled almost all the way out then thrusted back in, completely filling her. Her hands were in his hair, gently scratching his scalp with her manicured fingernails. Angelus liked her hands in his hair.

Braced on his elbows, he kept the steady rhythm of his mercilessly slow thrusts. His mouth was consistently on her. Whether his kisses were on her mouth, her neck, or her breasts, Angelus' mouth never ceased from kissing her skin.

Feeling frenzied, Buffy took him by surprise and rolled them over, so he was on his back. She sped up the space of their love-making as she kissed his mouth. Angelus' hands were on her hips, though he did not take over as the 'leader,' wanting her to take whatever pleasure from him.

One hand was flat on the dark mahogany wooden backboard supporting her weight and her other hand was near his head, supporting her upper body up. His arms wrapped around her back and he sat up holding her and kissing her mouth.

Their need for one another only grew and it grew with the pace of their forceful thrusts. Angelus rolled his lover onto her back and pounded into her body, until she moaned loudly near his ear, holding his head to her neck as he sucked her sensitive spot.

His free hand snuck between their bodies and stroked her nubbin, almost immediately bringing her to an explosive climax. Buffy panted, opening her eyes to meet his dark gaze. She kissed his mouth then veered away from his lips to his neck. Giving him the same treatment he showed her. Buffy kissed, sucked, and bit his neck with her blunt teeth, which in turn he spilt his seed deep inside of her, moaning her name.

Calming down from their climaxes, they shared a few lingering kisses and soft smiles; silently telling each other that they were making the right decision in trying to be together.

He moved off of her and settled on his back as she laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, listening to the gentle pounding of his heart.

They were silent for a few minutes, calming down after their passionate mating. Buffy tilted her chin upwards to look at him. Angelus felt her eyes and looked down at her. With a tugging smirk, he pushed her long blonde hair from her shoulder and leaned forward, kissing her mouth tenderly.

The kiss came to a natural end and Buffy settled her head over his chest completely relaxed. She didn't know much about the man holding her tightly in his arms. She knew he was a man with a torrid past of wealth, sex, and power. Lindsey's voice rattled in her mind. He called her lover a 'bad man,' a 'bastard,' and an 'asshole'; but, how could a man like Angelus be all of those things when she felt so safe and warm in his arms?

Pushing any foul thoughts that would derail her peaceful feeling from this perfect night, Buffy closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Morning**

 **Angelus' Loft**

 **Master Bedroom**

A small stream of morning light snuck between the slight opening of the closed dark curtains.

Buffy stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She felt a pair of eyes watching her and lifted her gaze to Angelus' face seeing him fully awake, laying beside her on his side holding his head in his hand and a dancing smile spread across his face.

"What?" She said, still a bit sleepy. "Do I have funny bedhead or something?"

"Or something," Angelus' smile widened as he leaned over to kiss her mouth.

Buffy accepted his kiss with a smile then pulled back slightly to look at him. "How long have you been awake?"

Angelus didn't want to tell her for a while in fear of sounding creepy because he just wanted to watch her sleep. He's never had the urge to do that before. In fact, most of the time he preferred and often times _requested_ his lovers to leave as soon as there were finished.

But with Buffy, Angelus wanted to watch her. He wanted to memorise every line of her face as she soundly slept beside him. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as the thought entered his mind of wanting to watch her sleep every day for the rest of his life.

Instead of saying all of that and freaking her out with his slightly creepy ways, Angelus replied, "Not long."

Buffy sat up on the bed, holding the thin bedsheet over her naked body and patted her hair feeling a messy clump on the side of her head. "Ooh, not good."

Angelus chuckled at her reaction and ran a hand down her naked back.

She started to move out of the bed when Angelus asked in a slightly whining voice, "Where are you going?"

Buffy glanced back at him from over her shoulder as she reached for the white button down shirt on the floor. "To kill the cat on my head." She fastened the buttons of the shirt and stood.

Angelus tried to get her to come back into the bed but she was already near the bathroom.

With his hands behind his head, he watched her as she flicked on the bathroom light and looked at herself in the mirror. She used her fingers to untangle the heap that had formed on her head and wiped away any excess makeup that might have ran under eyes during the night.

His eyes moved up her body from her tanned legs and found that he loved seeing her wearing his shirt. His shirt was large on her, it swallowed her petite frame but she looked beautiful and well sexed.

Taking a deep breath, Angelus got out of the bed.

Buffy glanced back into the bedroom after hearing movement and saw a very naked and well-muscled Angelus moving across the bedroom to a drawer and took out a pair of black sweatpants.

She turned her eyes back to the mirror and continued to try and make herself presentable with the limited supplies she had.

Angelus entered the bathroom and circled his arms around Buffy's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at her in the mirror. It was strange to think they've only been 'officially' together for a day when it felt like years later.

"Do you want coffee?" He asked, burying his nose into her neck, smelling her blonde fragrant hair.

Buffy closed her eyes and held her arms over his and whispered, "Absolutely."

Angelus kissed her neck then stood straight, removing himself from his entanglement around her and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

Stepping out into the main area of the loft, Buffy tossed her eyes around the maculate loft. She wondered if Angelus went into shock when he came to her home. Though it was clean, everything had its place but it was obvious a child under ten years old lived there.

Moving across the loft, Buffy stepped into the kitchen to see Angelus getting the coffee ready.

She remembered seeing him take out mugs from the second cabinet.

Buffy opened the second cabinet door and took out two mugs and placed them on the counter. She lifted her eyes to his face as he frowned, trying to work the coffee contraption.

With a smile, Buffy slid behind him and traced the lines of his tattoo over his right shoulder blade. She leaned forward and brushed her mouth over the tattoo before stepping away from him.

Wanting to bring some light into this place, Buffy crossed the loft's main area and opened the heavy dark curtains when she noticed a chair out on the quaint balcony.

She unlatched the window lock and opened the window door. She stepped out into the cool morning air, which felt good on her skin.

Buffy took a seat on the chair and crossed her legs looking out to the seemingly quiet city though she knew a whole world was happening way down below.

Her thoughts were cut off when Angelus appeared holding a ringing cell phone and two cups of hot coffee.

"This was ringing in your purse. It could be…" he awkwardly gave the cell phone to her.

Buffy gave him a small nod and took the cell phone, glancing down at the caller ID a smile tugged at her lips. "Good morning to you, too," Buffy sweetly greeted over the phone.

Angelus placed the coffees down and disappeared back inside the loft to locate another chair as Buffy talked on the phone.

* * *

When he returned to the balcony holding a chair he took from his office, Buffy was in mid-conversation with, who he assumed was her daughter.

"Dawnie, you have to go to school—Because everybody goes to school." She told her daughter. "Your Aunt Faith went to school—just ask her."

Angelus sat down and held the hot coffee to his lips as he listened to the one-sided argument.

"Honey, you _love_ First Grade. It's all you ever talk about and you need to go so you can home with new stories to tell me." Buffy tried to reason with the six-year-old.

Buffy sipped the coffee in her hand and flicked her green eyes to Angelus and smiled. "Yes, even _Angel_ went to school—Did he like it?" Buffy looked at him with a questioning gaze.

Angelus' frown deepened and he shook his head, surprised that Dawn had mentioned him. Buffy's smile widened at his reaction.

"Yes, Angel _loved_ school, too." She said into the cell phone and closed her eyes, "Dawnie, you're going to school and you'll have fun—just like you _always_ do. Outside isn't going anywhere nor is your magnifying glass or your 'clue notebook'—I'm sorry, ' _spy_ notebook,'" Buffy released a heavy sigh.

Angelus listed to the conversation carefully finding the interaction between the mother and daughter fascinating, though the conversation was happening on a cell phone rather than face to face. Angelus had never taken the time to listen to such a conversation.

"Yes, I'll be home tonight—I know—Okay, I love you," Buffy hung up the cell phone and placed it down on the arm of the chair catching Angelus' curious look.

"So… that was a conversation with a six-year-old?"

Buffy smirked, holding the coffee to her lips, "Have you never had a conversation with a six-year-old before?"

Angelus shook his head.

"Seven-year-old?—Eleven-year-old?—Anyone under the age of twenty-five?" She saw the look on his face and held up her hand, "Please, don't answer that."

Angelus smirked, reaching for her hand, kissed the pads of her fingers. "Do you have work today?" He asked.

Buffy nodded, "Don't you?"

Shaking his head, Angelus kissed the inside of her palm, "I'm the boss, I can do whatever I want."

"I'm the boss, too and I still have to go to work and do the finishing touches on the show for tomorrow night. Speaking of which…" she pursed her lips together, "… So this showing could be a—"

"—Yes," he suddenly replied.

Buffy pouted an adorable frown, "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes, I do. You wanted to know if I'd be your date."

Looking at him sceptically, Buffy narrowed her gaze at him, "Good guess."

"And my reply is, yes."

Buffy smiled leaning forward, meeting him halfway, "You just want me to show you off to everyone."

Angelus watched her smile grow and lifted his gaze to hers, "I just want to see you in action making big-time art deals."

"'Cause it's just _so_ sexy," Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Hell yes, it is. To see _my_ gorgeous woman exuding power and intelligence as she manipulates the entire room to buy an overpriced pornographic painting is _extremely_ sexy."

Buffy felt her cheeks heat and her heart pound in her chest when he said, 'my'. It felt good to be called his, it felt right. "They're not _all_ pornographic. Jeez, you and Linds have one tracked minds—" Buffy's eyes widened realising what she said and hoped he didn't catch her flub. But the hard glaring look in his eyes told her otherwise. "I'm sorry."

Angelus let go of her hand and sat back in the chair looking out to the city. "Don't be."

"Angel—"

"—Will he be there?" Angelus asked, turning his eyes to her apologetic face.

Buffy shook her head, "No, he won't."

"How involved is he in your life?" Angelus' body seethed of jealousy over her relationship with Lindsey.

"He'll always be 'involved' in my life. We have a child together. But," she reached out for his hand, "he's not an active participant in _everything_. He won't just 'show up' unannounced on a Sunday afternoon unless it somehow involved Dawn—and even then he calls."

She took a moment to gather her thoughts deciding to be honest and blunt with Angelus if she wanted this relationship to work and she _really_ wanted it to work. "Lindsey wants to have an active part in Dawn's life. He hasn't really been around for a while because of well… work," she said with a shrug and saw a flash of guilt in Angelus' eyes. "And that's not your fault. It's his. He keeps adding more and more to his own caseload in order to climb up to the tippy top and… The point is, he wants to be around in Dawn's life— _I_ want him in her life. That's what we were discussing the other day when I saw you at the law firm."

Angelus stayed silent, letting her finish.

"He created another 'custody agreement' to see her the first half of every other month but its Lindsey…"

"What does that mean, 'it's Lindsey?'" Angelus looked at her, never having heard this side of his employee before.

Buffy released a heavy breath, "It means, things change— _agreements_ rearrange in order to fit whatever he's doing. I go through the motions of reading his negotiations and I sign whatever document he wants me to but I know… whatever I 'sign' now, in six months—maybe even in two months it could be totally different."

"Is that why you two broke off your relationship?"

With a shrug, Buffy wasn't planning on having this conversation now but it seemed there was no turning back now. Releasing a deep breath, Buffy said, "Angel, we were so young and still very ambitious when we had Dawn. He was there for the pregnancy but, when the baby came… he was nowhere around. He was heavy into his workload at Hastings College getting his law degree. And I understood. I was still in college myself but… after he began to blow me off and missed the first year of Dawn's life, I couldn't wait around until _he_ was ready to be a parent, so I ended it."

Buffy paused, she hadn't spoken about the 'complicated' relationship with Lindsey to anyone in a long time. She never went into such detail about it with Riley.

"Eventually, he came back. Promised me the world. Promised me, he'd be the best dad ever. So we got back together. We were good for a while. We were even talking about getting married after graduation. I really started to believe that we were going to be a family."

"Then what happened?" Angelus forced his hands to stay flat over his knee, using every ounce of his strength not to ball his hands into tight fists in jealousy. Hearing her talk about marriage to another man, made Angelus' inner demon scratch at the surface. Never had he ever had this reaction before. He's never even tossed the word 'marriage' in his mind before until he met Buffy.

Looking down at her hands, Buffy continued, "The tides turned. He realised that getting his law degree to only be recruited by some lawyer named, Holland Manners was his priority." The name perked Angelus' ears when hearing the high ranking attorney's name; Manners was a hire made by his grandfather when the firm came to America. "Lindsey found working as a mailroom boy at _Wolfram & Hart_ to be more important than us—then me. So… I took Dawn and went back to my moms, where we lived until I graduated college. But I didn't stop Lindsey from seeing Dawn, I would never do that. I just stopped him from seeing me. We haven't been together since."

"In all of these years, have you ever had a moment where you wished you were back with him?" Angelus asked, hating how his own insecurities were showing through his weak layer of pride but the images of her and Lindsey standing at the lobby of the law firm tossing cosy smiles at one another tore through one more layer of his male pride.

Buffy was silent for a long while which did not sit well with Angelus. He knew she was trying to carefully construct her thoughts in a way for him to understand.

"There were times." She told him. "I think it would have probably been a whole lot easier if I just stayed with him—if I waited. It took me a while to realise what I want—What I need." Buffy watched his expression carefully, which gave nothing away. "Like my mother, I know I don't _need_ a man to save me. I don't _need_ to be rescued."

"Then what do you want?" He asked.

Standing from the chair, Buffy moved to him and slid across his lap. She looped an arm around his neck as her other hand cupped his cheek, "You." Buffy told him. "You're the one I wanna be with. You're what I want." She caressed his cheek gently with the backs of her fingers. "I know we're new… We're not quite sure… You still don't know the things that I do that'll drive you nuts, but… I'm serious about this—about us—about you and giving it a try… Seeing where it goes."

Angelus thought for a moment and lifted his eyes to her face then pushed her long hair from her shoulder with his hand. "I want to be with you, too." He whispered pulling her closer to him to meet his lips.

Buffy immediately sunk into his kiss and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his lips against hers. If she wasn't careful, she could seriously fall hard for this man, faster than she's ever fallen before.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next Evening**

 **314 Gallery**

Angelus was genuinely surprised by the turnout of the gallery art show. People hung outside waiting to get inside to catch a glimpse of the popular high-end art gallery.

Never comfortable around this many people, Angelus quietly moved around the crowd standing around on the sidewalk until he finally entered the gallery.

Luckily, he was tall enough to see over people's heads.

To the right, he saw a young man, with spiky dirty-blonde hair wearing a black turtleneck with a _Star Wars_ TIE-fighter t-shirt over it and tucked into a pair of black jeans. He held his hand under his chin trying to exude a snobbish air as he explained his art, but Angelus found him to be just another geek that had a talent for sculpting and a bit of graphic design.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Buffy approach him. His scowling frown curved upwards into a lazy dancing smile. It was a smile he always seemed to wear whenever she was around.

His eyes rolled over her petite figure. She wore a semi see-through sleeveless floral printed blouse and a long skirt with a pair of nude coloured stilettos. Her blonde hair was straight and fell long down her back and over her tanned shoulders. Angelus smirked with appreciation.

"You came," She beamed at him, taking his hand.

"Of course I came. I'd be a lousy man if I didn't show my… _girlfriend_ the support she deserves."

She stepped up to him, pressing her front into his body. "You certainly know how to make your _girlfriend_ all weak in the knees with talk like that."

"I only aim to weaken your knees, Miss Summers," he lowered his head, chastely kissing her mouth.

Breaking the brief kiss, Buffy looked down to his other hand and noticed a bouquet of flowers. "What's that?"

"For you," Angelus held up the bouquet of flower in his hand with a wolfish smirk. "I didn't know if this sort of thing involved flowers, so I bought them anyway." He watched as she took the flowers in her hand and smelled them. "In this case, if it did involve flowers, I didn't mess up and if it didn't, well, the pure joy that I get of watching you smell them and to see that smile on your face is enough to bring you flowers every time I see you."

"But we'll see each other a lot… That's gonna be a lot of flowers," Buffy looked up from the flowers.

Angelus' smirk widened, excited that she wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her. "Then you're gonna need more vases."

"That reminds me…" she trailed off holding the bouquet and led them to the crowd and towards the back break room to locate a vase she knew was in a cabinet somewhere.

* * *

Hanging back for a moment, watching Buffy locate the vase and pour water into it, Angelus ran his eyes down her back and lingered on her bottom.

He pushed himself from the entrance doorless frame and stood close behind her. He held a hand to her hips and pushed her long hair off of her shoulder with the other. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her perfume.

Buffy closed her eyes and released a breath falling into the trance of his experienced mouth manipulating her skin.

A small smile crossed her lips as she placed the vase steadily on the countertop. "Angel… not here… Most of Los Angeles is here and—and…" she released a breath and his hands slid up her body, under her breasts, "… you feel…" her body hummed when he touched her.

She wrapped a hand around the back of his head as he drew back slightly to find her mouth. He had gone a day in a half without kissing her or touching her and it was hard. Now that he knew he could kiss her—have her anytime he wanted and Angelus wanted her _all of the time_.

He didn't get a productive thing done in almost two days because this golden-haired woman took over his every thought. It amazed him how long he had gone without her in his life. He tried to analyse his rapid new emotions for her but he had zero ideas how to describe or _define_ any of them.

Slipping his tongue into her welcoming mouth, Angelus smiled smugly as she moaned and gripped her fingers that were laced in his hair. At a teasing pace, he rubbed his front against her backside, wanting her to know how much he ached for her.

" _Ahem,_ "

The couple kissing slowly broke apart interrupted by a tiny voice.

Angelus and Buffy turned their eyes to each other and met a pair of sceptical blue eyes.

"Are you guys _really_ supposed to be doing that?" Dawn asked, holding her little arms across her chest, tilting her head slightly to the side looking a bit too mature for her young age.

"No," Buffy said coming back to her senses, "we're _really_ not supposed doing that." She licked her lips and fixed the hem of her blouse.

Angelus took a step back to let Buffy free but he kept his eyes on Dawn. He tried hard not to smirk at her attire, assuming she dressed herself for the 'big event'.

She wore a pair of blue jeans, rolled up to her ankle and high enough to see her multicoloured striped socks. A blue striped shirt with a yellow raincoat over it. Her hair was tied back into a simple ponytail. A belt hung over the outside of her shirt and pants. Tucked under the belt was a black and white notebook and a magnifying glass stuck out from her front pocket.

"Why do you always wear black?" Dawn asked suddenly, keeping her gaze firmly on her mother's new boyfriend.

"Why are you wearing a raincoat inside?" Angelus smirked, knowing he outsmarted a six-year-old.

Dawn took out the notebook from her belt and opened it to a clean page. She grabbed a pen from her coat pocket and scribbled something down.

Angelus peered his eyes over to see what she was writing. She sensed his nosey gaze and frowned, holding the notebook tighter to her chest.

"On a new investigation, sweetie?" Buffy asked, not at all phased by Dawn's scrutinising curiosity over Angelus.

Dawn closed the notebook and tucked it back into place, "I have _several_ open investigations," she squinted her eyes looking up at Angel.

"That's nice, honey," Buffy said not really paying attention as she finished trimming the ends of the flowers and placed them into the vase. "These look beautiful." She turned to Angel with a smile as she fixed the flowers in the vase.

"I'm glad you like them." He looked at her with adoration.

"Thank you, sweetie." Buffy leaned forward, tilting her chin upwards to meet his mouth in a tender kiss.

Dawn rolled her eyes and cleared her throat once more, " _Kid_ in the room." She reminded the adults that would no doubt have each other then and there if weren't for a six-year-old also present in the room.

"Stop that," Buffy told her with a smile and ran her fingers lovingly through Dawn's ponytail. "C'mon, let's go back out there." She started to lead the way back out to the main area of the gallery.

Angelus and Dawn hung back with looks of disdain on their faces. Neither of them wanted to go back out there. They exchanged a similar look and followed the blonde haired woman.

* * *

Standing awkwardly side by side outside the crowd of the gallery enjoying the art and settling deals to purchase, Angelus and Dawn, tossed their eyes around in a panic, searching for Buffy.

She found her way back to them and couldn't help but smile at the overwhelmed look on their faces.

"Angel," Buffy got his attention, "could you stay with Dawn? I need to talk to a few people about… art things _._ And I can't find Willow anywhere and she was supposed to be watching her… So please?" She pouted and batted her eyes.

Not waiting for his reply, Buffy gave him a sweet smile and kissed his cheek in thanks and ignored his childish groan.

"I guess, it's just you and me, big guy." Dawn looked up at the tall man, not all that thrilled to be left alone with her mother's new boyfriend.

Angelus dropped his eyes down to her face and swallowed, for the first time in his life, he felt intimidated. _How to the hell am I going to do this?_

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**1 Hour Later**

 **314 Gallery**

Moving around the crowd, finding the art section that was more 'kid friendly,' Angelus and Dawn stood side by side staring at a large abstract _Star Wars_ graphic image which took over most of the wall.

They both tilted their heads to the side, eyeing the art piece in bewildered wonderment.

"I don't get it," Dawn said, with a pouting frown.

"I think its supposed to be _Star Wars._ But I don't remember _Star Wars_ looking like this. I guess its art?" Angelus frowned with a shrug.

Dawn pointed out her finger to a blocked image that vaguely resembled an X-wing starfighter. "Is that supposed to be like an aeroplane?"

"I think that's supposed be an X-wing."

Dawn looked at him with confusion, "You're not making any sense, Angel."

Tearing his eyes away, Angelus looked down at her, mimicking her expression, "It's the fighter jet that the good guys use in _Star Wars_."

"Hm, whatever," Dawn turned away from the mural and went over to the tall stands of miniature action figure sculptures and moved to the tips of her toes to see them.

Angelus stood behind her, smirking as she strained her neck to get a view of the _Star Wars_ character action figure sculptures.

"Are these supposed to be people?" Dawn asked.

Angelus lifted his eyes to the miniature sculptures and frowned, "Yes, that's Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo—"

"—What's with Big Foot?"

Angelus frowned, "That's Chewbacca. He's a Wookiee—"

"—A what-y?"

"A Wookiee. It's a humanoid species. Chewbacca is Han Solo's best friend and loyal First Mate."

"First Mate of what?"

Releasing a heavy breath, Angelus searched his mind for the long-lost file of his childhood. "First Mate of the Millennium Falcon," he explained.

"Who's that?" Dawn pointed to a full-sized dark figure with a long black cape, helmet, and button chest plate.

Angelus followed her to the full scaled figure and cocked a highbrow to the nerd that created this so-called, 'piece of art'.

"That's Darth Vader," he replied.

"Why does he look like a robot?"

"He got hurt. The mask helps him breathe."

"He looks like a bad guy—Is he a bad guy?" Dawn looked up at him.

Angelus held his hands into his trouser pockets and nodded, "He's a Sith Lord." He caught the confused scrunch of her nose and explained, "A Sith Lord is a member of the Empire—which is apart of the Dark Side… the _bad_ side. Luke Skywalker is a Jedi, sent out to save the galaxy with Princess Leia, Han Solo and…"

"… Chewbacca?"

"Correct."

Dawn looked back up at the Darth Vader figure, still slightly confused by the characters and plots of this beloved franchise. "Strange," she huffed then turned, looking back up at Angelus. "You seem to know a lot about this stuff."

"It's a good movie."

"It's a movie?" Dawn's eyes brightened.

Angelus nodded, "There a few of them."

"Do you have it?"

"I might." Angelus had not thought about his childhood in a long time, but he remembered being as big of a _Star Wars_ fan as every other kid his age. It was one of the few happy moments he had of his childhood—One of the few good memories he had with his father.

"Can we watch it sometime?" Dawn asked with a bit of hopefulness.

With a shrug, Angelus replied with a lopsided smirk, "I don't see why not."

The barrier wall between them had slowly begun to fall, the longer they walked together around the 'Andrew Wells' section of the gallery.

"What's in here?" Dawn asked curiously, she started to head into the maroon room, labelled; _Faith Lehane: #430019 Collection._

Angelus looked up from his hands to see where Dawn was headed and his eyes widened remembering the sort of art was in that room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _Ceann beag_ (little one)," he grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from the adult art. He knew Buffy would skin him alive if he left her to wander into that room. "That room is not for us." He told her and guided her further away from the adult paintings.

 **Two Hours Later**

The event was winding down as collectors walked away with their pieces of overpriced art.

Angelus and Dawn sat at a long table near the front of the gallery facing the main area.

Angelus held his head up with his index finger, pressed against his temple and his thumb supporting his chin. He was exhausted, not from the hour of the night but from chasing and being entertained by the talkative six-year-old, who didn't seem to have an on/off button.

Still fully energised, Dawn sat on her knees on the chair with her spy notebook spread open and a pen in her hand. She looked up at Angelus and frowned, "How old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask someone their age." He told her.

"I'm turning seven next month," Dawn began. "I'm having a party at _Wacky-Tacky._ Do you wanna come? It'll be fun. There's a bouncy ball room… and an obstacle course… and machine guns that shoot out nerf balls…" her blue eyes were wide, "… and we're gonna stuff our faces with all-you-can-eat pizza!"

"All-you-can-eat pizza?—How can I reject such an offer?" He lightly teased with a hint of sarcasm.

His joke when above Dawn's head as she continued on with her questions, "Where are you from?"

"Here, mostly… But I was born in Ireland and lived there until I was around your age." He watched as she scribbled his reply into her spy notebook.

Dawn looked up at him, "What language do you speak in Ireland?"

"English," he smirked. "And sometimes Gaelic," he replied.

"Is that what you were speaking before… Gal-e-yack?"

"Gay-lic," Angelus tiredly corrected her.

Dawn lowered her head and scribbled something else into her spy notebook. "Do you have a job?"

"Are you interrogating me?" Angelus asked.

"You're under investigation." She pursed her pouting lips together and met his eyes, giving him her best 'serious' look.

With a growing smirk, Angelus said, "Yes, I have a job."

"What is it?"

"I'm a CEO."

Dawn frowned, "What's a CEO?"

"Chief Executive Officer," Angelus answered.

"You're a chief?—Like in police?"

Angelus shook his head, "Of a law firm called, _Wolfram & Hart_."

Dawn's eyes brightened, "My dad's a lawyer there! Do you know him?"

Silently, he nodded his head, "I do."

"Are you like his boss since you're a chief?"

"I am."

"Do you like my mom?"

Angelus straightened up in his chair, taken back by her sudden change of questionnaire and searched for a reply. "Y—yes, I like your mother very much."

Dawn considered his answer for a moment then scribbled something into her notebook then lifted her eyes back to him. "She likes you, too, I think. She talks about you a lot to my Aunt Willow and Aunt Faith. I heard her say one time that you were… smoochable?"

The corners of Angelus' mouth twitched into a smile. "Yeah? What else does your mother say about me?"

Writing in her notebook, Dawn shrugged and said, "She thinks you're cute…" she lifted her eyes to his, "… But she thinks I'm cute too." She shrugged her shoulders.

Angelus chuckled.

"She always says, that _I_ was her first true love. But I'm pretty sure she loves my dad, too." Dawn didn't see the small smirk playing on Angelus' face fall. "But she never talks about it. She says, I was made out of love, even though they're not together anymore. Aunt Willow says I was made out of _Play-Doh_."

The small smile returned to Angelus' face as he silently listened to her ramble on, a trait she no doubt inherited from Buffy.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "They must've _really_ loved _Play-Doh_ if I was made out of it." She looked at him, "Have you ever been in love?"

Angelus was silent for a moment then smirked unsure how to reply to the innocent and yet, very loaded question.

He was thankful she never gave him a chance to reply as she continued on, "Do you think you can try to love my mom?"

He looked at her and leaned forward slightly, keeping his eyes steadily on her, "Do. Or do not. There is no try." He smirked.

Lost in confusion, Dawn's brows pinched together and her nose scrunched, "Huh?"

* * *

Buffy walked her latest client to the door as he carried his obnoxiously large graphic art of a _Star Wars_ battle scene which Buffy couldn't pick out of a hat. She didn't know a whole lot about the franchise but learned enough in the weeks prior to the showing in order to strike a deal with the big time _Star Wars_ collectors that ate up the artwork.

Tonight felt more like a _Comic-Con_ rather than a contemporary art show. To Buffy's expectations, the real-time art collectors immediately found their way to Faith's section while the _Star Wars_ fans hung around Andrew Wells.

"I'm glad you're so happy with your purchase, Mr Mears." Buffy held her hand against Warren Mears shoulder as she walked him out. "Your Katrina is going to, uh… _love_ it."

Warren paused and looked at her, "She's gonna hate it and I don't care."

Giving him a smile, Buffy opened the door for him and hung back as he walked out with the art piece under his arm. She offered a delivery but he _insisted_ on having it now.

Shaking her head, Buffy closed the door. For the first time in hours, she felt the effects of the night weighing on her. As much as she loved her job and owning her own business, putting on a face and using her wits to outsmart, equally as intelligent art collectors was draining.

Buffy tucked her hair behind her ears and looked over to see Anya placing more pieces of art on the wall in place of some of the 'sold' pieces that were taken off the wall immediately. Glory stood with a middle-aged couple in Faith's section, describing the art piece to them.

Buffy eyes shifted once more, spotting Angelus and Dawn sitting alone together at a table. Buffy swallowed feeling a tug at her heart as she watched them together.

Dawn was talking, as she normally did and Angelus sat back with his leg crossed over his knee and his head in his hand listening to her. Every now and then he nodded his head and gave a quiet reply.

Buffy didn't mean to leave them together for so long but after being pulled away into different conversations and different deals, hours had seemed to pass.

"Seems like the pip-squeak and your sex-with-legs are getting along all right." Faith said as she and Willow appeared behind Buffy watching the scene before them.

"They're so cute," Willow said with a smile.

"Who's so cute?" Tara Maclay, stepped to Willow side taking her hand and followed the groups gaze across the room. "Is that Angel?" She asked.

Buffy didn't hear any more of the conversation happening behind her and let her feet guide her across the room to her new boyfriend and daughter.

Angelus tore his eyes from Dawn just as Buffy stepped to his side. He wrapped his arm around her backside and held his hand to her hip. Buffy looked down at him, running her fingers through his spiky hair.

Bending down, Buffy kissed the top of his head and felt a shooting sensation through her body when he squeezed her hip with his hand. He tilted back his head to look up at her.

Sharing a smile, Buffy covered his lips with a tender kiss, letting him know she was going to show her utter appreciation for him later on. Angelus caught the hint and smiled against her mouth.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Morning**

 **Buffy's Townhouse**

For the first time in what seemed like years, Angelus slept soundly on his stomach and under a comfortably warm comforter blanket.

His body felt sated and relaxed, never wanting to wake from his dream but there was something egging at him.

He felt another presence in the room with him.

Slowly opening his eyes, his blurred sleepy vision focused on a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him.

As he became more alert, he recognised those eyes to be Dawn's. He frowned and closed his eyes again then opened them to see she had not moved. She held her small pointed chin in her hand and her face was inches away from his.

"Are you awake, yet?" She asked.

"No," Angelus grunted and buried his face back into the pillow.

"You don't look like you're breathing when you're asleep. Are you a zombie?—Or a vampire?" She asked, then turned her eyes to the tattoo above his right shoulder blade. "What's your tattoo of?"

Angelus tiredly mumbled, "Nothing."

Dawn stood straight and took out the spy notebook that was tucked into her belt that hung outside her jeans and scribbled into it.

"Can you get up now?" Dawn asked as she tucked the notebook back into her pants. "Mom is trying to make breakfast and I'm pretty sure she'll burn the house down."

Angelus was silent for a moment then held out his arm with his hand open, "Hand me my pants."

Dawn went over to the chair spotting a pair of folded black pants and grabbed them. "Are you wearing underwear?" She asked. "Are you naked under there?"

Angelus snatched the pants from her hands and grumbled, "I'm not answering that. Go wait outside." He ordered.

With a shrug, Dawn did as she was told and stepped out into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind her.

After a minute, the bedroom door opened and Angelus appeared finishing the final buttons of his black shirt, worn the night before. He ran a hand through his tousled spiky hair then over his tired face.

"Are you and Mom gonna have sleepovers a lot?" Dawn asked as they walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Probably," Angelus replied.

Dawn nodded, "Mom says I can have sleepovers too but only with my friends." She stated then paused mid-step, turning Angelus' attention. "That's my room," Dawn pointed at the closed door with her thumb, swaying side to side. "You wanna see it?" She held her hand around the doorknob.

Angelus frowned not really wanting to see the six-year-olds bedroom but going against every natural instinct inside of him he agreed.

With a beaming smile, Dawn opened the door and let him enter first.

Angelus stood in the centre of the bedroom and tossed his eyes around. It looked like a child's room. The walls were painted yellow and green. There was a large shelf filled with an assortment of books and colouring books. Against the wall was an open wooden toy chest.

"This is me in my Mom's belly." She said, holding the framed photograph to Angelus.

Angelus took the frame and looked down at the photo. He smirked finding Buffy utterly gorgeous with a round belly. She held an ice cream cone in her hand and she looked to be sitting on a bench. Angelus could easily imagine Buffy carrying a child.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he placed the frame back on the nightstand and said, "Perhaps we should see what your mother is up to."

Dawn nodded and led them out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the stairs.

* * *

Reaching the bottom step, Dawn and Angelus paused hearing the clanks of pots and pans then an eruption of curses.

"Stay here," Angelus gently directed the child, who didn't need to be told twice.

He crossed the short distance into the kitchen where he found Buffy dropping burnt piece of toast on a plate. She noticed the smoke coming from the frying pan on the stove. She rushed over to flip the very burnt egg.

With a smile of amusement, Angelus crossed the kitchen to stand behind her. He reached out, cupping his hand around hers, that held the spatula and pulled it away from the pan. With his other hand, he reached around her and grabbed the pan by its handle to move it over an unused burner. He then switched the stove burner dial off.

"How about you take a break and I'll take it from here?" Angelus sweetly suggested then kissed the back of her head.

"But…" Buffy faced him, embarrassed and annoyed at her own incompetence in the kitchen, "I was gonna make you breakfast and everything. It was gonna be super sweet and yummy but I'm… no, Martha Stewart."

"Clearly," Angelus teased and leaned forward, kissing her lips lightly. "How about you make the coffee?—Can you handle that?"

Buffy smiled against his mouth and circled her arms around his neck. "That's about the only thing I can make."

Angelus grinned then kissed her for another brief moment before returning to the task at hand, 'make breakfast'.

Buffy's job of 'making the coffee' was accomplished quickly. She turned to see Angelus picking up the burnt egg from the frying pan and dumped it into the trash. He placed the pan under the sink faucets cool water and quickly washed it out before trying again.

Pushing herself from the counter, Buffy stepped towards him and ran a hand down the line of his long spine. She looked at him and pressed her mouth against his shirt covered bicep.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Angelus looked at her and kissed her forehead. "I've got an idea," he began and faced her, holding his arms around her waist. "I want you to go upstairs and do whatever it is you do in the morning… take a hot shower… or a hot bath… or get dressed—whatever it is and stay up there until my sous chef and I are finished making breakfast for you."

Buffy rested her chin at the centre of his chest and looked up at him from under her long lashes, "You're going to spoil me, aren't you?"

"Every minute of the day, _grá_ (love)," he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

" _Grá_?—What's that mean?"

"It's Gaelic," he replied.

Unable to hide her genuine surprise, Buffy raised her brows high up her forehead, "I didn't know you could speak another language."

" _Tugann do shúile dom síocháin_ (Your eyes give me peace) _._ " He whispered as he cupped his hands around her face pulling her face closer to his.

Buffy's smile widened, surprised how turned-on she suddenly became by his purring voice speaking another language. "What did you say?" She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I said, I want you to relax this morning." He lied and closed the small space between them, kissing her mouth gently.

"Mmm…" she moaned and grinned into the kiss, "I like you first thing in the morning."

Angelus reciprocated her smile and caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I happen to like you at bedtime."

With a small laugh, she moved to the tips of her toes, Buffy pressed her forehead against his and nuzzled his nose. "I like you at bedtime, too."

He gave her one more chaste kiss.

"Dawn!"

" _What_?" Her little voice squeaked from the living area.

"Get in here, I need you to be my sous chef!" Angelus said.

" _Your what?_ "

Angelus shook his head with a lopsided smirk, "My assistant."

A moment later, Dawn's little pitter-pattering feet ran into the kitchen with an excited look beaming in her blue eyes.

"Go," he lightly ordered Buffy by pointing his finger out the door.

Buffy held up her hands in defence and said, "Fine… I'm going… I'm going…"

Angelus smirked and playfully smacked her behind which caused her to yelp with surprise. She whirled around and shot him a glare as her cheeks flared with embarrassment. Dawn stood beside Angelus snickering at her mother's embarrassment.

As she walked to the stairs, Buffy paused hearing Angelus instruct Dawn to go into the refrigerator for supplies to make pancakes.

Buffy smiled to herself unable to stop the thoughts from entering her mind of how perfect all of this seemed to be; Angelus being here, Dawn glued to his side making breakfast, like it was just another typical weekend morning. It seemed wildly ordinary. The type of ordinary she craved to give her daughter.

Buffy knew what it was like to grow up in a broken family. She and her mother got on just fine but there always something missing in the years between the divorce and her mother remarrying.

After breaking up with Lindsey, she had the lingering fear that he would end up like her father, Hank. Even when her parents were still married, Hank was hardly ever around. It got worse when they divorced. But she knew deep down, Lindsey wouldn't be like Hank. He would actually try, despite his fear of being a father and his ambitions to climb up the _Wolfram & Hart _ladder, she knew he wouldn't leave Dawn hanging. Lindsey was many things but what had always stood out to Buffy was the goodness in him.

Her eyes went back to the kitchen, seeing Dawn carefully carry a carton of eggs to Angelus, who stood at the counter island with a metal bowl and a whisk ready to go. He bent down and sat her on the countertop. He directed her to start cracking eggs like him.

Buffy felt that tug in her heart again watching him correct her technique of how to crack an egg.

More than anything, she knew, Angelus was a good thing, he might even be the _best_ thing, though it was still very soon to tell. It didn't matter his 'inexperience' with relationships or with children for that matter, Buffy knew with her soul, he'll be a good thing for this family and they'll be a good thing for him, too.

Her dancing smile widened hearing Dawn's laughter as she accidentally cracked an egg in her hand. She looked up at Angelus with a megawatt grin. Buffy shook her head and headed up the stairs. _I definitely have my hands full._ She happily thought to herself.

 **1 Hour Later**

" _Buffy!"_

" _Mommy!_ "

Buffy stepped down the stairs hearing Angelus and Dawn shouting her name.

Fully dressed in a simple maroon long sleeve peasant top and blue jeans, cuffed just above her ankle and a pair of tennis shoes, Buffy ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as she reached the bottom step.

She paused smelling the delightful scent of fresh pancakes and brewed coffee coming from the kitchen.

Stepping inside she saw Angelus and Dawn standing behind the counter island wearing hopeful smiles on their faces as they presented the breakfast spread in front of them.

"This looks great," Buffy said with a growing smile as she looked down at the funny-shaped pancakes.

"These have chocolate chips!" Dawn pointed to one plate then moved down the line to the next, "These have blueberries! And these have strawberries!—I made these."

Angelus smirked and nudged her lightly with his elbow. "You made all of them, _Ceann beag_ (little one)."

"But _I_ made _these_ …" she whispered loudly pointing down to the warped shaped pancakes.

"Yes, those you _definitely_ made."

Buffy tossed her eyes between the pair and shook her head, overjoyed at the small bond they've formed in such a short period of time. It seemed Dawn was falling for Angelus as quickly as Buffy was; like mother, like daughter.

Buffy hadn't ever seen Dawn latch herself onto anyone so quickly before. She never fully bonded with Riley in all of the time they were together. Riley was good to her daughter but there was always something missing. Buffy felt it but there were so many missing pieces in their entire relationship.

Seeing the six years old now with Angelus, it became so abundantly clear that Dawn would've never fully connected with Riley. The bond wasn't completely there. Buffy often wondered if it was because Riley quietly resented Dawn for not being his.

"This looks yummy, let's eat!" Buffy said, taking a seat on the stool at the counter island.

She reached across for a fork and started to make a plate for Dawn when Angelus beat her to the punch. Buffy sat back and watched as Dawn pointed and directed Angelus on the pancakes she wanted.

"And that one, Angel," Dawn added.

"Are you sure you're gonna eat all of this?" He looked at the large stack of pancakes. "This looks like a lot and you're so little."

Dawn nodded her head, though Buffy knew better. Dawn would take three bites then run off to play.

"And don't forget the syrup!" Dawn clapped her hands together.

Angelus rolled his eyes, "You're very needy." He placed the plate in front of her and poured the maple syrup over the stack of pancakes. "There. Eat." He said, then passed the syrup bottle to Buffy.

Buffy smiled and shook her head quietly listening to them.

Biting the pancake, she tossed Angelus a wink of approval and turned her attention to Dawn, "What do you want to do today, Dawnie?" Buffy asked.

Dawn shrugged as she tore into the pancakes in front of her. Dawn turned her chin to Angelus, beside her. "Do you like parks?"

Angelus shrugged, "Sure."

"Do you like monkey bars?"

"Why not…" Angelus chewed the pancake bite.

"Do you like picnics?" She asked.

Angelus turned his dark eyes to her and said with a serious face, "I don't like ants."

"But do you like _picnics_?" The girl strongly hinted.

Releasing a heavy breath, Angelus rolled his eyes and replied, "Sure."

Dawn smiled and looked at Buffy, "Can we go to the park and play on the monkey bars and have a picnic?"

Buffy's smile widened seeing Angelus shake his head wondering how this pint-sized little girl had him, _Angelus O'Connor_ wrapped around her little finger. _Damn her and her 'Buffy pout'._ Angelus frowned.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Buffy took a sip of the coffee placed in front of her and looked at Angelus having similar thoughts.

 **Afternoon**

 **Park**

The park wasn't as bad as Angelus feared it would be.

Mostly because he had Buffy in his arms, his mouth was over hers in a passionate kiss and Dawn played on the playground with some of the kids she quickly befriended.

The day was a typical gorgeous Southern California afternoon.

Angelus had never really noticed how blue the sky was or how warm the sunshine made his skin. It felt like he was suddenly looking at the world through rose coloured glasses and he never wanted to take them off. His inner voice ceased arguing his mushy gushy talk just as soon as he realised that Buffy was more than just a 'special woman,' she just could be ' _the_ woman' but Angelus felt it was still too soon to tell. Or too soon to officially admit to himself; it's only been a few days.

He was laying on his side, supported by his elbow with this ankles crossed and Buffy was partially under him, cupping her hands around the back of his neck. A shiver shot through his entire body when her fingers began to gently twirl the hairs at the base of his neck.

Angelus smiled against her mouth, sucking on her tongue, which tasted like strawberries from the lunch they just had.

Almost forgetting himself, Angelus's long fingers began to inch under the hem of her top and settled on her ribcage just under her breast. His mouth slid from her lips and kissed the corner of her mouth, creating a small trail to her neck. He had a strange addiction to her neck. He loved how easily she relaxed and got riled up whenever he kissed her neck. It was so simple.

He felt the same way when her fingers laced through his hair and her nails gently scratched his scalp. There was something about her dainty, feminine fingers buried in his hair that instantly made him mad with desire. Plenty of women had grabbed onto his hair but not a single one of them provoked that insanely passionate need like Buffy.

A squirt of water hit their faces and ultimately stopped their heated make-out session in its passionate tracks.

Buffy and Angelus turned their eyes to see Dawn standing above them, blocking the bright sun, holding a water gun in her hands.

"Dawnie," Buffy frowned, "where did you get that?"

"From that boy over there," Dawn pointed to the boy at the playground chasing his friends with water guns.

"Honey," Buffy's voice was strained with a warning tone, "why don't you go back to your friends for a little while longer."

Dawn frowned, "Why?—So you guys can kiss?"

Angelus frowned, "Listen to your mot—" he was cut off when Dawn squirted water from the water gun in his face.

Wiping his hand over his soaked face, Angelus maintaining an even temper as the girl giggled. " _Dawn_ , that wasn't ver—" he was cut off again when Dawn squirted water into his face. "That's it!" He jumped to his feet.

Dawn yelped in surprise and immediately took off, still holding the water gun in her hands.

"Not so tough now, are you, Dawnie?" He asked, chasing after her at half speed.

Taking Angelus by surprise, Dawn whirled around and fired water from the water gun at him. "Take that!" She shouted.

He tried to dodge the water and took off as she chased him around the park with a wild grin on her face.

Angelus laughed as he tried to outrun the six-year-old and headed back to the picnic blanket after spotting a water bottle.

He slid onto his knees, uncaring that his expensive designer trousers were not only soaked but bore grass stains on the knees.

Dawn fired the water from the gun at Angelus but kept getting Buffy as he hid behind her, using her as a shield.

"You two are _ridiculous!_ " Buffy complained, wiping the water from her face.

Angelus stuck out his arm, reaching for a water bottle. He opened the lid and whisked the water from the bottle at Dawn, soaking her head to toe. He got to his feet and dumped the rest of the water from the bottle over her head.

Dawn laughed, pushing the wet strands of her long hair from her little face.

Finding the opportune moment, Angelus took the water gun and began to fire the water at Dawn turning the game of chase in his favour.

He stood tall and victorious never realising Buffy sneaking up behind him.

She pulled his collar from behind and dumped water from another water bottle down his back, causing him to drop the water gun. "Get the water gun, Dawnie!" Buffy shouted as Angelus wrapped his arms around her, whipping his soaked face around her.

Dawn crawled under them and grabbed the water gun, gaining back her advantage.

Angelus turned to the girl and darkly smiled. Dawn's eyes went wide with a growing smile on her face when she took off.

"You better run!" Angelus shouted at her, giving her a head start.

 **Night**

 **Buffy's Townhouse**

The day came to a quiet end after the rousing afternoon at the park.

All three of them were soaked to the boned from their water gun fight, soon the other kids Dawn befriended joined in on the fun.

Buffy hung back and watched Angelus become the main focal point for the kids at the park. The kids, including Dawn, chased the seemingly cold-hearted man around the park with their water guns.

The megawatt smile that adorned her daughter's face was now sizzled into Buffy's membrane. Angelus matched the wild grin having the funniest time he's had in years.

They came back to the townhouse with a pizza in hand, the film _Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope_ , and a small bag Angelus received from one of his men after requesting for a change of clothes.

An open pizza box with only three slices left laid open on the coffee table.

Dawn sat on the floor, her eyes glued to the screen, mesmerised by the epic space opera.

On the couch, Angelus, now wearing a white t-shirt and a clean pair of black pants, sat back with one arm resting on the couch arm and the other wrapped around Buffy's shoulders. She laid her head on his chest, curled up in a small ball under a throw blanket, on the verge of sleep.

Angelus dropped his eyes to her blonde head and twirled the ends of her hair around his fingers. He dipped his head a bit lower and kissed the top of her head.

This was everything he never knew he wanted; the perfect Saturday beginning with a homemade breakfast, then a day at the park having a water gun fight and spending the evening eating pizza and watching a movie with _his_ girl half asleep under his arm.

He couldn't remember the last time he genuinely smiled so much, let alone laugh.

He looked down at Buffy, memorising her beautiful features. _She looks so peaceful when she's asleep._ He smirked wanting nothing more than to kiss her pouting lips. He could kiss her every minute of every day if he could.

In three days, she's opened an entire world of technicolour and laughter. He was sure this is what _love_ must've felt like; the tearing pain inside of his chest at just the mere thought of not being near her. She brought him warmth and life. _This has to be what love feels like._

Angelus lifted his eyes to Dawn, smirking at her sitting with her legs crossed like a pretzel and her small back, slightly hunched over. His heart pounded at just looking at her, watching her. He's never known anyone so innocent.

He was falling in love with the Summers girls. It was an emotion he's never felt before. An emotion he's never understood but he was falling and he was falling hard.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**1 Month Later**

 **Wacky-Tacky**

The sounds of screaming children pierced Angelus' ears as he stood outside a warehouse building for almost ten minutes, wondering if whatever was inside was actually a party place for children or an abandoned factory.

He read the multicoloured sign that seemed to come straight out of a graphic design department from the early nineties.

 _How in the hell did I get here?_ He wondered.

His entire world flipped upside down since taking Buffy's hand and began his first stable relationship since… well… ever.

Angelus was a very self-aware man. He knew exactly who he was. He never enabled anyone to have power over him, he was the one with power and control. Until he met the Summers girls. They had him wrapped around their little fingers.

Buffy had him on his knees worshipping her existence. He was powerless against her gorgeous eyes, that he could stare into for days. Her perfect lips that enticed him and spun him on his head whenever he kissed her. His heart pounded uncontrollably every time she entered the room or flashed him that bright smile that lit up her entire beautiful face. She could make him do just about anything as soon as she batted those green eyes and pouted her mouth.

Then there was Dawn, she was the miniature version of her gorgeous mother. It amazed him how just one little girl could fill his cold heart with such joy. She was so smart and so curious.

Angelus found it increasingly difficult to be away from the Summers girls, even if it was just one night.

* * *

A month ago, Dawn had _insisted_ Angelus come to her seventh birthday party.

For weeks, she had been so excited for the big day, that she began a countdown the week prior. Angelus felt almost bewildered the by the girl's excitement for her birthday. In his childhood, there were only a few birthdays worth celebrating.

He entered the warehouse, still a bit wary of its unpolished outer appearance.

Standing at the front desk, Angelus tossed his eyes around the warehouse building very much surprised to see that it had a legitimate playground with nerf guns in one room. In another room, there was another playground obstacle course and a large pit of bouncy balls, just as Dawn had described.

"Welcome to _Wacky-Tacky_!" Angelus turned to a peppy teenaged boy, who had not quite hit his 'peak' in the looks department just yet. "Are you here for a party?" The teen asked and frowned taking in the man's polished and intimidating appearance.

Angelus' frown deepened and an unwelcoming glare flashed in his dark eyes. "Dawn Summers' party."

"Oh, uh," the teen swallowed frightened by the scowling man, "r—right over there, s—sir."

Angelus followed the teens pointing index finger and walked towards the room with the obstacle course.

He ignored the wide eyes of the mothers sitting on a bench talking catching sight of him. Angelus was very used to eyes being on him, but he never paid it any mind until it was _his_ Buffy looking at him.

Standing tall and proud, Angelus unbuttoned the font of his tailored suit coat and entered the room when he spotted Buffy chatting with her redheaded friend, Willow and a dark-haired man with shaggy hair, Angelus assumed that was the famous Xander Harris.

"Whoa, B, look who's here." Faith stepping beside her friend and whispered.

Buffy slowly turned to see Angelus standing in the doorway with his fingers templed together. Her surprise was evident on her face, not expecting him at all.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked then winced at the harshness of her voice.

"I was invited," he looked at her strangely then realised Dawn had not told Buffy of this 'invite'.

Buffy's surprised expression softened as she reached out and took his hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound so… _accusing_. I didn't know you were coming, that's all."

"I can go if you want me to. It's just, Dawn invited me some time ago and I thought…"

To show him an appreciation of his arrival, Buffy moved to the tips of her toes and gently brushed her mouth over his in a soft kiss. "No, stay. The birthday girl wants you here and _I_ want you here." She pressed a hand against his cheek, "I'm happy you came."

He smirked and tightened his hand that was around hers.

"Dawnie ran off with her friends somewhere so until then… I want you to meet someone, c'mere," Buffy pulled him towards her small group of friends that were unapologetically watching the interaction between the couple.

"Angel, I want you to meet, Xander. He's Anya's husband and another best friend; we went to high school together." Buffy said, holding her hand around her Angelus' arm. "Xander, this is Angel." She said looking up at Angelus with a loving gaze.

Angelus eyed the dark haired man for a moment then took his offered hand in a firm shake.

"Buffy, he's buff. How come you never said anything about him being buff?" Xander said, immediately getting a sour taste in his mouth with a dislike for his best friends new boyfriend.

Xander never really liked any of Buffy's boyfriends, except for maybe Riley and definitely Lindsey. Though, when he first met Lindsey and after he impregnated her and the all of the drama in-between, Xander wanted to murder him, but compared to the rest of the guys Buffy's been with, excluding Riley, Lindsey was the best.

"You think he's buff?" Willow asked looking at her old friend, oblivious to the fact Angelus was standing right there.

Xander looked at the redhead and gestured his hand towards Angelus, "He's a very attractive man! How come that never came up?"

"Aw, Xan-man has a crush," Faith teased.

"No, no," Xander frowned, "it's just no one is talking about this! Angelus is _clearly_ an attractive man that is mysterious and board shouldered but well-muscled…" his voice trailed off sensing the rooms odd stares. He swallowed turning his dark eyes to Angelus and began to cower under his glare.

Amused by this entire conversation, Buffy broke the tension with a teasing joke, "Do you want to sleep with him, Xander?"

Xander's eyes went wide with horror.

Angelus tightened his hand that was around Buffy's and lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Please, don't give him that option."

"No way," Buffy circled her arms around his waist, "I'm never letting anyone have you. I'm very territorial."

Angelus scowl shifted into a lazy smile.

Priding himself on being a good judge of character, Xander didn't a get a good feeling on Angelus. From all that Lindsey has said, Angelus was not a good man. He was a soulless human being with disregard of anyone's feelings. He was a user and Lindsey was convinced Angelus would use Buffy.

Trying dial back his natural intimidation, Angelus smirked keeping his own immediate dislike for the shaggy-haired man quiet.

"Angel!"

Angelus shifted his glaring eyes to a small squeaky voice coming from the bouncy ball pit. His expression softened and a tugging smirk washed over his face.

That was when a familiar face turned in his direction.

Angelus should have known Lindsey would be here, of course, this was _his_ daughter's birthday party after all.

Dawn climbed out of the bouncy ball pit and sprinted over to Angelus. She jumped into the air and landed in his arms, giving him a tight hug before ripping away and running off back with her friends, who were now having a nerf gun fight.

Lindsey walked over his with arms crossed over his chest and a look of disdain in his glaring blue eyes. At the law firm, he showed Angelus nothing but the utmost respect but now he was on _his_ turf _,_ spending time with _his_ family.

"What's he doing here?" Lindsey asked, not bothering to mask his voice with a forced politeness.

"Dawn invited him," Buffy stepped in before Angelus could reply.

"And you allowed this?" Lindsey looked at the blonde with an annoyed expression.

Buffy's frown deepened, "Yes, I want him here, too."

Lindsey swallowed with a sneer. "It's a bit soon to be inviting new boyfriends to _family_ functions, isn't it, Buf?" He honestly believed that Angelus would have been long gone by now. Word got around that Angelus was now a one-woman man. Though, no one knew who the woman who tamed the monstrous boss was.

Rumours spread around the office like wildfire, curious to know the woman that had finally tamed Los Angeles' darkly handsome Don Juan.

Lindsey even caught wind of the various bets going around to judge just how long the relationship would last before Angelus either cheats or leaves her altogether.

It pained him to know that there was a strong possibility that, that will happen to _his_ Buffy. He couldn't stand to see her in heartbroken pain. What made it worse is that Dawn seemed to attach herself to Angelus as well. Lindsey might have to kill Angelus if he ever hurt either of _his_ girls.

He tried not to dwell on his jealousy, it would only give Angelus the upper hand.

"You shouldn't be here, _Angelus_." Lindsey scowled.

"It's not your choice to make, _Lindsey_." Unnerved by the other man's obvious jealousy, Angelus expertly kept his own jealousy under wraps and kept his expression unreadable. "You heard Buffy, _Dawn_ wants me here." He knew that was playing dirty, using Lindsey's daughter as leverage, but the game of jealousy was sometimes brutal.

Knowing he had very little ammo left unless he wanted a repeat of the barbecue with Riley Finn, which ended in a fist fight, Lindsey clenched his jaw and stepped towards Angelus, "Fine," he began. "If _my_ daughter wants you here, then I guess you can stay." Lindsey made sure Angelus knew that no matter how Dawn seemed to like him, she will forever be _his_ daughter and not Angelus'. "But just to be clear, this isn't your family, Angelus. Don't get used to being in one."

Sensing the jealousy between the two men, Buffy stepped between them. "Great," Buffy's voice broke the tense silence. "Now that, that's all squared away, let's go have some pizza." She said, taking Angelus by his arm and pulled him away from Lindsey.

Lindsey watched with seething jealousy as Angelus gave Buffy a tender smile and kissed the side of her head before whispering something into her ear which made her beam with a bright smile.

Dropping his arms from their folded position, Lindsey followed the rest of the group to the pizza area. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Xander, who gave him a sympathetic smile.

 _This is gonna be a long afternoon._ Lindsey cursed to himself.

 **Night**

 **Buffy's Townhouse**

 **Kitchen**

Leaning back against the counter island, Angelus watched as Buffy took out the leftover birthday cake from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter island between them.

The rest of the birthday party had been more than tense. Luckily, the scowling men ceased fire whenever Dawn was around, plastering fake smiles, showing nothing but their genuine adoration for the birthday girl. Angelus did not initiate any of the confrontations between himself and Lindsey, leaving him out of Buffy's glaring path. Lindsey's jealousy and anger only grew because he knew Angelus was finding his place between Buffy and Dawn, leaving Lindsey out in the open.

Angelus stood tall from leaning against the counter and went to the drawer for two forks.

"Today was a good day," Buffy said as she dipped her fork into the half-eaten cake. "Except for the steely glares." She lifted her eyes to Angelus' face.

He stayed silent by putting the bite of cake into his mouth.

"I mean, between the man egos and the thick tension, I was afraid a major fight would break out," she took a bite of the cake, wanting him to respond. When he didn't reply, Buffy continued, "And then I thought how much of a slapstick movie it would've been—with you, 'the current boyfriend' and Lindsey, 'the ex' fighting at a children's birthday party…" Angelus reached out, taking her hand as she rambled on. He moved closer to her and sandwiched her between his body and the counter. "And you two in the middle of the jungle gym shooting at each other with nerf guns and…" Angelus' mouth kissed her neck, forcing her mind to be instantly distracted.

He kept up his manipulations of her body, by feathering light kisses up the column of her neck, down the line of her jaw until he finally landed over her mouth. He ran his tongue over her pouting bottom lip, tasting a bit of frosting from the cake.

Forgetting herself, Buffy circled her arm around his neck, still holding the fork in her hand with a piece of cake in the fork's tines. Her tongue slipped between his lips and massaged against his, falling deeper into the kiss.

After a minute, Angelus gently pulled back and nuzzled his nose against hers. "You were saying something about a nerf gun fight?"

"Sorry, were we talking?"

With a tugging smile, Angelus covered her mouth again. Their kiss quickly intensified feeling the unattainable need for one another reach the surface.

Buffy dropped the fork in her hand onto the counter and then immediately found the buttons of his shirt, desperate to touch his skin.

Angelus' hands slid down the sides of her body until they settled over her plump bottom. His fingers tightened around the back of her thighs and hoisted her up onto the edge of the counter beside the birthday cake.

Finally getting the shirt open, Buffy scratched her fingernails down his chest causing him to hiss.

Thankful she decided to wear a skirt, Angelus pushed the hem up her thighs. Buffy moaned into his mouth, her hands snuck slipped inside of his open buttoned shirt and wildly moved over his chest. He pushed her closer to the edge of the counter and rubbed his growing erection against the thin barrier of clothing guarding her centre against him.

Buffy's legs circled around his waist and hugged his body. She bucked against him with eagerness. Angelus groaned and ground his hardened cock, still trapped inside his trousers against her, mimicking the actions that would soon follow.

His mouth found her neck again, he nipped the sensitive area of her skin. He slid a hand down her thigh and between her legs. He found her thin panties damp with a yearning to have him. She gasped into his ear and tightened her fingers that were buried in his dark hair.

He drew his head back to watch her as she panted as his fingers stroked her through the thin silk material. He smugly smiled, admiring his own skill of making her desperate with a need for him. Angelus kissed her chin then sucked on her lower lip when he ripped the scrap material from her and stuffed it into his trouser pocket.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at him with a heated gaze. Finding her focus, Buffy moved her hands down the front of his body to the buttons of his trousers. She kissed his mouth, then his throat, and then his collarbone as she unzipped the front letting his erected cock spring free.

Giving him an adorable smile, Buffy wrapped her hand around him and gave it a few slow strokes. She watched with interest as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hand around him. He released a moan as he grew harder.

Opening his eyes, Angelus reached for the fork sticking out of the cake and made a bite. He held the cake to her lips with a smile. Buffy accepted the bite, meanwhile still stroking his cock.

After a few more bites of the cake, they shared a smile knowing they were never going to look at Dawn's birthday cake the same way again.

He impaled the fork back into the cake then covered her hand with his own and directed his hardness to her centre. She glared at him and released a frustrated moan when he teased her slit before sliding himself into her body. His mouth covering hers swallowing her loud moan as he filled her.

Gritting his teeth, Angelus found a steady rhythm, thrusting into her body. He hooked a hand under her knee, lifting it slightly higher to give him more access.

Angelus suddenly lifted her from the counter island and walked them from the kitchen and into the living room.

He laid her back on the couch and hastened his thrusts. Buffy's head fell back on the couch pillow, breaking the kiss as waves of pleasure crashed through her. Her inner muscles were gripped him through her orgasm which, in turn, caused Angelus to lose control.

She lifted her hips, meeting this thrusts to prove she was more than a match for him. Angelus dropped his hand between their bodies, finding her centre. She moved her hips, thrusting back against him and his thumb.

It didn't take long for another wave of mind-numbing pleasure to wash over either of them.

As they came back into themselves, panting from their electrifying climaxes, they shared a few more soft kisses before opening their eyes.

With the backs of his fingers, Angelus caressed her cheek and touched her bottom lip. _I'm in love with you—_ Is what he wanted to say aloud but refrained. He didn't know when it happened or how. Perhaps it was at the nightclub seven months ago. Maybe it was when he saw her again months later, but he fell head over heels for the women underneath him, gripping him with her legs wrapped around him.

She had given him more in one month than anyone has ever given him in his entire life. Buffy welcomed him into her life—into her family and he didn't want to let it go. He knew from the second he entered the townhouse one month ago, he knew _this_ was where he wanted to be; with Buffy and Dawn.

But he feared Buffy didn't feel the same. Never having had these emotions before, Angelus had no idea what the signs were of a woman in love. In truth, Angelus didn't know if a woman like Buffy could ever love him, she was too good. Even if she didn't love him in return, Angelus wouldn't give her up, not for a second. This was it, he was finished, he was sure of it.

 **Hours Later**

 **Master Bedroom**

After their passionate embrace downstairs in the kitchen then in the living room, Buffy and Angelus moved upstairs and into the privacy of the bedroom.

Stated, exhausted, and parched with thirst, Angelus involuntarily opened his eyes.

He was lying on his back, naked under a thin bedsheet.

Looking at the alarm clock that was on this left, Angelus squinted at the red numbers reading the early morning time. It was about three hours until sunrise.

He turned his head to his right and saw, Buffy, laying on her side with her back facing him. Her blonde hair fanned out over a pillow and the bed sheet around her hip.

Turning to his side, Angelus gently trailed his lips from her shoulder to her hip before pulling the sheet up to her shoulder.

He carefully got out of the bed and stepped into his pants lain haphazardly on the floor. Angelus fixed the buttons of his pants and grabbed the buttoned-down shirt, also from the floor and covered his back, but left the front open.

With a stealthiness, Buffy frequently scolded him on, he snuck out of the bedroom, without making a sound.

* * *

Standing in the dark of the kitchen, Angelus placed the empty glass in the sink and put the half-eaten birthday cake into the refrigerator. He smirked at the cake sitting on the shelf in the fridge then closed the door.

He found his way back up the stairs and headed down the dark hallway when Dawn caught the corner of his eye.

Angelus gently opened the bedroom door that was left ajar wider and stepped inside.

He stood at the side of her bed watching her a moment as she slept soundly. Angelus smiled to himself noticing that she slept like Buffy with her tiny fist under her chin.

Unable to help himself, Angelus fixed the blanket covering her, then pressed his mouth against the side of her head.

" _Codlata go maith, beagán_ (Sleep well, little one)," Angelus whispered into her ear then stood straight leaving Dawn's bedroom.

He carefully closed the door back into its original ajar position and went back into the master bedroom.

Buffy hadn't moved from the position he left her in. He smirked seeing her dainty fist under her chin like Dawn's.

He touched his heart feeling it pound uncontrollably in his chest with _love._ Never thinking it was possible for someone like him, Angelus O'Connor was in love.

Removing his clothes, Angelus crawled back into the bed and under the bedsheet. He scooted himself against her back, spooning her from behind. His arm went around her, finding her free hand.

In Buffy's sleep, she felt the weight of his arm wrapping around her. She subconsciously took his hand and hugged it under her chin. A tingling chill shot through her entire body when his lips touched her shoulder but she did not stir from her sleep. Angelus buried his face into the back of her neck, comforted by the floral scent of her hair and the safety he felt from the warmth of her body.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Weeks Later**

 **Thanksgiving Day**

Driving down the familiar street to Buffy's townhouse, Angelus noticed a line of cars parked outside the home against the kerb.

His frowned deepened realising that there was no place for him, so he kept driving further down the street until spotting an open space.

He spent the day at the law firm cross-referencing the multimillion-dollar case that would see the courtroom in the coming days. Against his better judgement, he closed the firm for a holiday for the first time in _Wolfram & Hart's_ history. He briefly wondered if being with Buffy and Dawn was making him soft.

Angelus felt bad that he couldn't help Buffy in the holiday preparations, figuring if he closed the firm for everyone _someone_ still had to work. So, Angelus took the hit for the team and stayed at the law firm for a few hours while the rest of his attorney's, including Lindsey, got a head start on the holiday.

* * *

Stepping out of the car holding a bottle of expensive wine, Angelus didn't know what to expect for the holiday of thanks. He's never celebrated such a day before.

Throughout the weeks leading up to the holiday, Dawn came home with crafted cutouts of turkey drawings made from the outline of her hand. She enthusiastically told him the _entire_ kid-friendly history of Thanksgiving.

Walking up the short pathway to the front door, Angelus couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Buffy had tried to prepare him for what was to come. He was going to meet her mother and stepfather. He suddenly envied Buffy; she didn't have to go through that with his family, who were all dead.

For the first time ever, Angelus was going to meet the family of his _girlfriend._ Buffy had also forewarned him that Lindsey was going to be there as well.

Promptly rethinking his choice of a v-neck black sweater, matching trousers, and a long leather jacket, Angelus suddenly understood Buffy's 'creature-of-the-night' reference. For the first time ever, he feared he appeared too menacing for this family gathering.

 _Do I knock?—Or do I just enter?_ Angelus inwardly debated. _You have a drawer in Buffy's bedroom, you can just enter now, right? But this is a holiday… Does that mean there are special rules like knocking?_

The opening of the front door took him by surprise.

Buffy looked up at him wearing a half-smile as soon as her green eyes reached his face. She looked relieved by his arrival. "I had a feeling you were standing out here."

It was curious to Angelus how they shared a mutual bond of 'feeling each other' when they were near. He knew she was near minutes before she entered the room.

"You look nice." He ran his eyes over her. Her hair was straight and half parted with a clip and a red choker necklace around her neck. She wore a beige peasant top that showed off her tanned shoulders and tight, straight leg dark brown trousers with a pair of matching boots.

"You look timely… and also nice." Buffy had the sudden urge to kiss this throat that was exposed from his sweater.

She opened the door wider for him to enter and was thankful when Angelus eased her sexual frustration with a brush of his lips against hers.

"C'mon, there are some people I want you to meet." She took his hand and led him further into the house.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Angelus was immediately greeted with a thousand eyes. On any given day, he would've never paid it any mind, in fact, he quite enjoyed the attention, but today was not that day.

The eyes that were on him could make or break him. They were the eyes of Buffy's family.

"You must be Angelus." A middle-aged Englishman with kind green eyes and a slight smile. He held out his hand for Angelus to take.

Taking his hand, Angelus masked his fear with a faint professional smile, pretending that these people were just anyone else and not the family of his _girlfriend_.

"I am, Rupert Giles, Buffy's stepfather." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Giles." Angelus said with a strained voice that was vaguely passable as 'polite'.

With a smile, the man said, "Please, just Giles is fine."

Angelus replied with a silent nod and watched as Giles took a step back and held a gentle hand against a middle-aged woman's back. Without a doubt, Angelus knew that this was Buffy's mother, Joyce. They had similar expressive green eyes, blondish hair, and heart-shaped lips. Buffy had definitely inherited her beauty from her mother.

"Mrs Summers—I mean, Mrs Giles…" Angelus caught Buffy's smirk of amusement as he stuttered his way through the conversation. He swallowed but held himself upright and proudly, "It's nice to finally meet you." He said, deciding to avoid the usage of names at all coast. He then tossed the eldest Summers woman his best charming smile that usually made Buffy weak to her knees.

Joyce ran her eyes over him, expertly masking her thoughts as she held a pinched smile on her face. Angelus had never felt so exposed in his life.

"It's nice to finally meet you… Angelus." She said his name with causation, easily sizing up what sort of man she thought he was.

He was very handsome with dark hypnotic features. He was tall broad-shouldered and from the looks of it, well-muscled underneath his black clothing. Joyce could tell he had a fortune to his name which probably came with a very seedy past. She had done a bit of her own research prior to the holiday after Buffy informed her that he was invited.

Joyce couldn't get through most of the articles she found on the computer. Angelus was a known playboy and a cold-hearted figure in his career. He was a man, she did not want for her only daughter.

Buffy felt the tension between the pair and decided to step in when thankfully Dawn ran into the kitchen with Willow and Tara following behind her.

" _Angel!_!" She shouted with gleeful excitement and jumped into Angelus' arms.

Angelus tore his eyes from the elder Summers woman and hugged the seven-year-old before placing her back down on her feet.

His heart pounded in his chest as he looked down at her. Dawn had been forced into her 'nice' pants and top. Angelus was present for that long argument between the mother and daughter over the Thanksgiving outfit. He was happy and unsurprised that Dawn had gotten her way by wearing her thick belt outside of her pants and shirt and the spy-notebook tucked into place. She also wore her favourite yellow raincoat.

He tossed her a wink as Dawn leaned forward and said, "I did what you told me to do and _compromised_."

Angelus had pulled the girl aside after unsuccessfully winning the argument with her mother. He told her the secret of winning a losing argument was to compromise.

"Good work, _Ceann beag_ (little one)." He whispered and gently patted her cheek.

The seven-year old's attention shifted with the front door opened again.

"Daddy!" Dawn took off towards Lindsey, leaving Angelus behind.

Angelus stood tall and watched as the girl jumped into Lindsey's arms with the same excitement she showed him. He swallowed feeling a pang of jealousy.

Buffy must've sensed his rising emotions when he felt her hand run down the line of his back underneath his leather coat.

He wiped any trace of jealousy from his expression as he watched Lindsey, carry Dawn to the kitchen with a familiar beautiful face following him in tow.

"Mr O'Connor," Eve said with surprise to see her boss standing in the kitchen with her boyfriend's ex's family.

She had heard rumours that Angelus was involved in a serious relationship that surpassed most of the office's bets. Lindsey had never mentioned that their boss's girlfriend was _Buffy_.

Angelus regained his former stone-cold self in front of one of his employees. Eve worked as a liaison for the law firm where she fell in love with Lindsey a few years before. She was a good employee, though a bit flirtatious but the clients seemed to take to her.

Angelus had only ever heard Buffy mention the attractive brunette once before. Her voice was filled with annoyance so he decided to not bring up the subject of Eve to Buffy, though he was curious to know the relationship between her and Dawn.

"Eve," Buffy began, biting back her surprise, "I didn't realise you were coming."

Angelus could sense Buffy's immediate annoyance with the dark-haired woman but expertly kept a polite smile on her face as Lindsey and Eve entered the kitchen.

Knowing better, Angelus silently watched as Buffy turned her green eyes to Lindsey, giving him a hardened glare.

Lindsey smirked, "Well since you were obviously inviting _your_ boyfriend, I thought Eve should also join in the _family_ festivities… Since, well, this is partly my family too and all."

Lindsey kept his voice refined and smiling as tossed stringing jabs at his ex, which had been obvious to the room, except for Dawn.

"Of course," Buffy said, determined to keep the peace and get through this Thanksgiving dinner without another fistfight breaking out.

Angelus lifted his eyes to Lindsey wearing a cool smile as he pushed Buffy's hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck, while keeping his eyes on Lindsey, marking his territory.

 _Ding!_

Buffy had never been so excited for the oven to go off. She moved around the group gathered in the kitchen and opened the oven door holding a baster in hand.

"The turkey looks wonderful, honey," Joyce said, standing behind her daughter.

Buffy stood straight, giving her mother a teasing look. "Well, _you_ did make it, I'm just… basting."

"Small steps, sweetie." Joyce patted Buffy's shoulder and faced the glare-off between Buffy's current boyfriend and her ex. "This will be a long dinner if they keep that up." She whispered.

Buffy turned to see Angelus and Lindsey had not flinched from their glaring positions.

"Yeah, tell me about it… Dawn's birthday was… tense."

Joyce frowned, tearing her eyes from the men and back to Buffy. "You mean, this isn't the first family gathering Angelus has been to?"

"No," Buffy said as she washed the bowl of peeled potatoes. "He was at Dawn's birthday party."

"Buffy, do you think you might be involving this... Angelus just a little bit too much into this family?"

Buffy stood straight holding a peeled potato in her hand, "How do you mean?"

Joyce tried to find a way to explain herself without getting Buffy angry. "It's just… your relationship is… still very new and Dawn is fragile and…"

"Dawn wants him here and so do I," Buffy said and placed the potato back into the bowl with the rest. "We need to boil these and then put them through a ricer."

"Honey, I don't think you have a ricer," Joyce said.

"I don't have a ricer? How can that be? How could somebody _not_ have a ricer?"

"Did you check the cabinets?" Joyce asked.

Buffy's expression fell, "Good idea—Wait, what's a ricer?"

Giles stepped between his girls and pulled out a fork from a drawer and said, "We'll mash them with forks, much like the pilgrims must have." He tossed a smile at his stepdaughter. "Besides, I think you should, um, distract either one of them before history repeats itself," Buffy knew he was referring to the barbecue a two years ago. "Bloody Americans." He muttered.

"Irish."

Giles frowned, "Sorry?"

"Angel is Irish."

With an eye roll, Giles began to mash the potatoes in the bowl, "Yes, right, that explains everything."

Buffy looked at the older man with a confused frown.

 **1 Hour Later**

Four more guests arrived at the townhouse.

Faith and Anya entered first while Xander and Spike trailed behind arguing about the meaning of Thanksgiving after getting into a lively argument as they walked up to the house.

"Hey, B," Faith said with an easy smile on her face.

"Hey! Peas?"

Faith tossed a bag of frozen peas to the blonde.

Buffy looked down the bag then to Faith, "One bag? _One_ bag?— _Faith_!"

"Hey, you never said how many you wanted." Faith held up her hands in defence.

With a scowl, Buffy reached for her cell phone and searched for the text message she sent prior to Faith's arrival. "I clearly wrote, three. See?" She pointed at the text message, " _Three_."

"Whatever," Faith said with an eye roll and watched Buffy scowl back into the kitchen.

Faith stepped beside Willow and Tara with her eyes glued on to Angelus and Lindsey now glaring at each other in the living room.

"Whoa, someone slices the tension with a knife." Faith whispered.

"They've been like this for an hour. And looks who's also here…" Willow tossed her eyes over Eve, sitting behind Lindsey, rubbing his shoulders, pretending that her boyfriend wasn't jealousy over Buffy's new boyfriend.

Faith's eyes went wide, "Yikes."

"Not to mention, Joyce already doesn't like Angelus." Tara quietly added.

"Lotta of things stacked against his guy… Well, this is gonna be entertaining to watch." Faith said, blowing out a breath.

"… Well, take the Chumash Indians," Xander continued the conversation as he stepped into the house with Spike.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell, again with the bloody Chumash Indians?"

"They were peaceful until _we_ came along," Xander argued, oblivious to the rooms turning attention to him.

"Faith, these are are gonna be mushy peas," Buffy said, poking her head out from the kitchen.

Spike shifted his gaze to the blonde and said, "I like mushy peas."

Buffy glared at her best friends boyfriend, "You're why there had to be pilgrims in the first place." She scowled and stepped back into the kitchen where her mother awaited her.

"Those bloody Indians had it coming," Spike said without empathy.

Willow turned to the platinum blonde haired man with a deepening frown, "How? Because we imprisoned them? Forced them into labour? Herded them like animals into a mission full of bad European diseases?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Joyce stood beside Buffy helping her dry the used dishes from cooking as her daughter washed them.

"He's older than you," Joyce said, failing to keep the judgement from her voice.

"I'm not exactly seventeen anymore, Mom. I can date whoever I want. And besides, Angel isn't that much older than me." Buffy said, forcing herself to keep her emotions neutral and unargumentative.

"Nor, does he seem very stable. I've been reading about his… affairs."

Buffy continued to wash the dish.

"I thought you would show more judgement, especially when Dawn is concerned." Joyce finished.

"He's a good man, Mom." Buffy kept her voice low. "And he's good to Dawn. She loves him."

Joyce ran her eyes over her daughter feeling her heartbreak at the mere thought of Buffy left heartbroken by a man like Angelus. "Are _you_ in love with him?"

Buffy froze. She was in love but felt afraid to say it aloud, not wanting her mother's judgement to take that loving feeling away from her.

"Buffy," Joyce knew her reply, though she was silent. "I don't trust him. I'm sorry, I don't. I think that man will hurt you and he'll hurt your daughter. Perhaps not now but… men like him—like your father… Their primal instincts for their own need of power, control, and women won't stop. I can't help but wish that you and Lindsey could just—"

"—Mom, we've been through this." Buffy looked at her mother, holding the edge of the sink. "Lindsey and I are _never_ getting back together. We tried—"

"—But he's Dawn's father. You should at least try to—"

"—Try to what, Mom? Be with him? Love him? Or did you forget those three years altogether? Or how you wanted to kill him for impregnating me? Or those fun times he left me to raise Dawn by myself because he wasn't _ready_ to be the man I needed him to be? I waited long enough for him."

"And you think this… _Angelus_ could be that man?—To be a _father_ to Dawn or a _husband_ to you?"

Buffy was silent for a moment coming to a decision and pushed away any linger doubts about the man she was in love with when she looked at her mother, "Yes, I do."

* * *

In the living room, the heated debate fuelled on.

"Boy," Anya began as she fell back on the couch beside Giles and Dawn, "I normally love a good death and carnage conversation but this is getting tired." She said with an eye roll, tired of the never-ending debate.

"And don't forget the few Chumash that tried to rebel were hanged," Xander said pointedly.

"Oh," Willow brightened, "or when a group was accused of stealing cattle, they were all killed. Men, women, and children for proof to bring back to their accusers…"

Giles held his hands over Dawn's ears, blocking out any of the violent talks.

Meanwhile, for the first time, Angelus and Lindsey shifted their gaze to the conversation.

Angelus interjected much to the rooms surprise, "I think your sympathy for the Indians has blinded you to the truth."

"And what truth is that?" Lindsey challenged with a glare, immediately taking any side opposed to Angelus.

Shifting his dark eyes back to Lindsey, Angelus' jaw tightened, "That all of this crying over the Indians is a waste of time."

"'Cause it's just _so_ _easy_ to _invade_ a place where you _don't_ _belong_ ," Lindsey sneered.

Angelus smirked, "What you seem to forget that is how battles are won. You come in, you take out the weaker man, and you take their land." He used the heated debate to drive home his place in Buffy and Dawn's life. "That's what a conquering nation does. The history of the world is not of people being _friends_. It's about having a better _weapon._ " The smug smile lingering across Angelus' lips tugged wider.

The room was silent for a moment when Spike suddenly broke it. "See? Listen to Captain Forehead over there." He said breaking the thick silence and looked at Xander, "That's what Caesar did, he's not going around saying, 'I came, I conquered, I felt really bad about it!'"

Lindsey cocked his chin up higher, enraged by Angelus. He felt his jealousy boiling up this chest.

In a month Angelus seemed to weasel his way into not just Buffy's heart but into Dawn's heart. It was abundantly clear that _his_ girls were in love with the menacing man.

Lindsey made a feeble attempt to stir a bit of jealousy back into Buffy by bringing Eve to the holiday dinner, clearly underestimating her relationship with Angelus. Using Eve to trigger Buffy's jealousy had worked the last time they were all together. During the barbeque two years ago, Buffy pulled him into a vacant room and kissed him senselessly but she quickly came to her right mind and ran out.

He wanted to rekindle that emotion again but besides her usual apparent annoyance to the attractive brunette, Buffy showed no signs of crazed jealousy like the time before. She barely looked in his direction, her entire focus was either on Angelus or the dinner she was preparing.

"Angel," Buffy called his name from the kitchen, "can you come in here, please?"

Exuding his intimidating confidence, Angelus stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets wearing a triumphant smirk on his face he moved across the way towards the kitchen.

Lindsey's nostrils flared, holding back his desire to punch that smug smile straight off Angelus' face.

"Angel, wait up!" Dawn hopped off of the couch and ran into the kitchen after him.

That was Lindsey's final straw. He stepped out from Eve's hands touching his back and marched into the kitchen seeing only red.

Angelus' back faced Lindsey as he reached up to the top shelf to get a jar for Buffy.

"Lindsey, what are you doing?" Buffy's fear of a repeat fight from the barbecue a few years ago flashed in her mind.

Lindsey grabbed Angelus by his shoulder, turning his attention.

Calmly, Angelus faced the jealous man and cocked a snobbish brow.

His words about conquering nations replayed in Lindsey's mind. _He's taking over. He's stealing your family._ Lindsey told himself over and over again, which only fuelled the rage inside. "You need to leave." His voice was low and strained.

Angelus tilted his head to the side and smirked a truly wicked smile, "I'm not going anywhere. Take a step back, Mr McDonald, this isn't the time or place."

His patronising tone did nothing but further Lindsey's anger, clouding his mind with blind rage. He knew that this was Angelus' tactic, he's seen him use on his opponents. Lindsey never realised that he'd be on the other side of it one day.

"Do not embarrass yourself in front of your daughter," Angelus said, keeping his voice low.

Lindsey angrily scowled but begrudgingly knew that Angelus was right. If he started a fight here and now, Buffy no doubt take Angelus' side and she would throw _him_ out.

Angelus took a beer that was placed on the counter island and twisted the cap off then passed the bottle into Lindsey's hand.

Taking a sip of the beer, Lindsey lifted his eyes to see Angelus run his fingers gently through Buffy's hair and she seemingly hadn't noticed the gesture. Angelus turned his eyes from Buffy to Lindsey and smiled triumphantly.

Lindsey placed the beer bottle on the counter then threw his fist aimed at Angelus' handsome face.

Angelus saw the punch coming and blocked his arm, and jabbed his fist across Lindsey's face.

Lindsey staggered back landing against the wall. Joyce held Dawn back and Buffy furiously glared at the two men.

Angelus released a breath and shifted his gaze to Buffy catching her angered glare that was now focused on him.

 _Shit_. Angelus had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today. He knew it would probably involve Lindsey, but somehow, Buffy knew Angelus was partly to blame because he went of his way to press her ex's buttons.

 **Night**

Sitting alone on the couch, Angelus waited for Buffy to return from tucking Dawn into bed.

The rest of the Thanksgiving dinner went off without any more fights breaking out. Lindsey and Angelus were kept far, _far_ away from one another. Dawn helped ease the tension with Lindsey by staying close to him while Angelus felt the brunt of Buffy's anger.

The day felt long, longer than most. Angelus failed at winning Joyce over, he was sure Buffy's stepfather also didn't like him, and he punched Lindsey in the face.

It was not how he wanted his first holiday with Buffy's family to be.

His ears flinched hearing Buffy stepping down the steps. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see her walk over to him with her arms folded across her chest.

Angelus stood, holding his hands in his pockets and a nervous expression on his face. For the first time, Angelus finally knew what it was like to receive a withering glare.

Neither of them spoke.

Buffy replayed the day in her mind. She tried so hard to convince her mother that Angelus was a good man but his violent reaction to Lindsey did nothing to ease her mother's concerns.

"What was that?" Buffy broke the silence. "I'd really like to know: What the _hell_ were you trying to do tonight?"

"I didn't _want_ to punch him!" Angelus argued. "Not to get all schoolyard but _he_ started it. He threw the first punch. What did you want me to do, Buffy?—Did you want me to take the hit. I will _not_."

Buffy took in his words but her anger was still evident. "This only happened because you kept provoking him!"

Angelus glared, "That's bull."

"Is it? You were marking your territory all night. You don't think I didn't notice your little game, _Angelus?_ "

Angelus felt a sting when she said his full name, which she had never used before. He didn't like it.

"Please," she rolled her eyes, "I know you better than you think."

He took a deep breath and said, "I was trying to make things better."

"Yeah, well, that _really_ worked out, didn't it?" She raised her voice at him.

Angelus shook his realising that he was not going to win this fight. He started searching for the throw blanket.

Holding her hands on her hips, Buffy looked at him with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a blanket, is that okay?" He sniped.

"Why?" Buffy frowned.

Angelus searched the small basket filled with other pillows and blankets near the television. "'Cause I'm tired. It's too late to drive back to the apartment, so I figured I'd sleep on the couch and leave in the morning."

Buffy hard expression softened as her brows lifted high up her forehead, "Why would you sleep on the couch?"

"Because we're fighting! We're broken up now! I screwed up, we yelled, and that's it. I know how this works, Buf."

She let his words settle for a moment then released a laugh at his absurdity. "You really are clueless sometimes." She said, shaking her head.

Angelus' frown deepened, hating that she was laughing at him and he had no idea why.

"Yeah, we're fighting. That's what couple do. We sometimes fight. I call you an arrogant bastard and you tell me I'm being a pain in the ass. But this argument isn't 'breakup with you' worthy, nor is it sleep on the couch worthy—You'll know when that argument happens. Besides, I have a hard time sleeping without you next to me."

"So… we're _not_ broken up?"

Letting out a soft smile, Buffy shook her head, "No, we're not broken up. It would take _a lot_ more for that to ever happen—And I don't want that to ever happen. I'm too much in love with you to let you go…" Buffy hadn't realised what she had said aloud. The words stumbled out of her mouth like word-vomit.

Angelus looked at her wide-eyed unsure if he heard her correctly.

But before he could question her, she looked at him and wrapped and wrapped her arms around her body, "Let's just… go to bed."

Angelus hung back watching her climb up the stairs. He dropped the folded throw blanket in the basket and followed her.

 **Master Bedroom**

Angelus sat against the backboard of the bed in a pair of his black boxers. His legs were extended and his ankles crossed but his mind was lost in his rapid thoughts. Buffy would call his expression, 'brooding face'.

He didn't even realise Buffy stepped out from the bathroom, flicking off the light standing at the foot of the bed wearing only his shirt.

"I messed up today," he said, lifting his eyes to her.

Sympathetically, Buffy looked at him and crawled up the bed until reaching his legs and then straddled his lap. She cupped her hands around his neck, forcing him to look at her. She shook her head, "It wasn't _entirely_ your fault. Lindsey messed up too."

Angelus swallowed and fixed the flap of the shirt collar was that was tucked inside. "I still shouldn't've punched him."

"Probably not, but I didn't want you to take the hit either. But despite all of that, you've survived a family holiday." She gave him a small smile.

"Are they all like this?"

"No…" Buffy shook her head but caught Angelus' knowing look, "… Okay, sometimes… Christmas is better, there's eggnog. All the holidays will get better over time."

Angelus ran his fingers through her hair and lifted his eyes to her, cupping her cheek. "What you said before…"

"… Angel, I, uh, didn't mean—"

"—You didn't?" Angelus frowned, feeling his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

Buffy felt her heart beating faster in her chest, afraid she finally reached the point where he'd tell her, loving her was never going to happen and to just be okay with whatever they were right now. Not wanting to give her a false sense of hope that there was a future for them.

"I mean, I did… but I don't want you to think that that means I want more from you. I mean, I'm happy for what we are and I know that you hate having the pressure on you—Which I'm definitely _not_ doing but I—"

Angelus silenced her with a kiss.

Buffy immediately responded to his kiss and began to slid her fingers into his dark hair when he pulled back.

His eyes opened focusing on her. "You never gave me a chance to say that I love you, too."

Staring at him with wide disbelieving eyes, Buffy swallowed, "You do?"

"I've tried so hard not to, but I can't stop." He finally admitted after months of holding it in.

"Me too. I can't stop either."

Angelus pulled her face closer to his and tenderly brushed his mouth over hers. Their kiss instantly deepened, proving to each other of their love, they've kept hidden for so long. It felt good to finally get it out. It felt real.

Smiling against her mouth, feeling perfect happiness for the first time, Angelus continued to kiss the first woman he's ever loved. Holding his arms around her body, he turned her, gently placing her on her back. Their kiss never lets up as it grew more passionate and uncontrollable.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Weeks Later**

Lindsey had pushed back the newly revised custody agreement he had discussed with Buffy two months before for yet another month. Lindsey had been thrown into the centre of a multimillion-dollar embezzlement court case which had taken almost all of his time.

Though Lindsey and Angelus did not see eye to eye, regarding Buffy and Dawn, their dislike for one another did not affect their work. In fact, Angelus had made Lindsey the spearhead of this trial; stating he was the best man for the job.

But once the day was over, Angelus and Lindsey did not spend another moment in the same room together nor did they discuss what had happened on Thanksgiving.

Lindsey promised Buffy that everything will go as they planned after the trail. Buffy gave him a polite smile and nodded her head, knowing he'll be true to his word… eventually.

 **Dodgers Stadium**

 **Game 2 (Playoffs)**

It had been weeks since Lindsey deflated Dawn's excitement about spending two and a half weeks with him.

For days, Angelus watched the seven-year-old happily skip around and plan 'investigations' for her and her father to do together. She told Angelus, that her father planned on taking her to _Disneyland_ but a week later, Lindsey gave Buffy the tickets he had purchased, encouraging her to take Dawn herself.

Dawn had been down in the dumps for days.

Angelus felt terrible. Buffy had offered that they all go to _Disneyland_ but Angelus refused and said, that should be something Lindsey does himself with the girl and Buffy agreed.

An idea came to him during a conference meeting. Angelus got a hold of one of his old clients and had him pull a few strings to get him three tickets to a Dodgers baseball game. His client ended up giving him three tickets for Game 2 of the playoffs seated behind the Dodgers dugout.

Now here he was, Angelus O'Connor, CEO of one of the finest law firms in the world standing in line with an excited seven-year-old, who had begged him to get ice cream that came in a plastic baseball hat bowl.

He felt a tug on his hand and looked at Dawn.

"People are staring at you." Dawn pulled the hem of his black button-down shirt. "You should be more like that guy." She said then pointed to an older man wearing every piece of Dodger merchandise offered at the store.

"I'm not wearing that hat." He replied, frowning at the man's Dodgers beer hat.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You don't need to wear that hat, but something baseball… like my shirt." She pointed to the blue Dodgers shirt she wore. Her gaze went to her mother, who was walking back to them from the restroom, "Or like Mom."

Angelus turned his eyes from Dawn to Buffy and smirked as she came towards them. He didn't realise just how sexy Buffy would look in a blue and white LA baseball cap, fitted blue Dodgers t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. It was a casual look but Angelus felt his entire body come alive.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Buffy asked with a deepening frown.

Angelus wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're pretty." He grinned down at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Angel sticks out like a sore thumb," Dawn said.

Buffy looked at him then ran her eyes over his usual black attire. "You do look wicked conspicuous—even for this crowd."

"I'm not getting a beer hat."

Buffy kissed his cheek and ran a hand down the centre of his chest, "Let's go shopping after this."

"We're at a baseball game." Angelus reminded her.

"There is still shopping to be had." She looked at him pointedly.

 **Team Store**

Angelus leaned against a pillar watching Buffy and Dawn scour the racks of merchandise. He knew he made a mistake by giving Buffy his debit card, who knows what she and Dawn bought him. If there was one thing he learned about the Summers girls, it was they certainly knew how to shop.

And he'll wear whatever they told him to, 'cause he was powerless against them, especially when they gained up on him with the pout Angelus once found endearing.

 _Awe, man we're missing it._ He turned his eyes to the flatscreen television handing off of the corner and watched the game until his girls were ready to go.

* * *

Sitting down behind the Dodgers dugout, Angelus fixed the final button of his new white Dodgers jersey. Buffy stuffed his designer shirt into the shopping bag and smiled happily at him as she slid her sunglasses back up her nose.

"Oh, come on, you're still menacing and super intimidating or whatever." She teased him.

Angelus looked at her over the rim of his dark sunglasses and sat back in the chair. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned his eyes back to the game.

Buffy looked at him and placed her hand on his knee, gaining his attention. "Thank you for this."

Angelus softly smiled.

"I mean it. Look how happy you made Dawn." She turned her eyes to Dawn standing with a group of kids wearing baseball mitts on their hands waiting for a foul ball.

Dawn's smile was big with excitement.

"You did that." Buffy continued.

"It's not _Disneyland_ but it's something to do."

Buffy smiled at him, "You did a good thing, honey."

Angelus looked down at her hand that was on his knee and gently toyed with her fingers. "I just want to see you and Dawnie happy."

"We're happy. You make us very happy." Her smile grew wider as she leaned in towards his face to tenderly kiss his mouth.

Angelus accepted her kiss and hugged her shoulders completely oblivious to the people around them, now watching their kiss.

 **Later**

The sun had since set on the horizon. The game score was very close, the energy in the stadium had intensified. It was the bottom of the 8th inning when Dawn begged for a hotdog.

Unable to tell her 'no', Angelus volunteered to take her to the snack stand, but Buffy used that opportunity to grab a bottle of water.

Altogether, they climbed back up the stairs and separated accordingly.

* * *

Angelus glanced down at his watch with annoyance because the line hadn't moved an inch. He turned his eyes to Dawn, who appeared a bit tired. She leaned against him and watched the game from the large monitor.

He held his arm around her small shoulders, hugging her to his side.

"Are you sure you want this, _Ceann beag_ (little one)?"

Dawn lifted her chin to him pretending she was not exhausted from the lively day she's had out under the bright Southern California sun and surrounded by the excitement of baseball fans.

"I'm hungry." She rubbed her small fist into her eyes.

"Okay," he tossed her a small smile and looked straight ahead aggravated by the wait.

Angelus' entire body eased when he felt a hand run down the length of his spine then circle around his waist. He turned his head to see Buffy standing on his other side, holding a water bottle in her hand. His free arm held around her shoulders and kissed the top of her hatted head. Suddenly, standing in this unmoving line didn't seem so intolerable.

"Buffy?"

The quiet moment had come to a screeching halt when a man's voice entered their ears.

Buffy lifted her head from Angelus' chest and looked up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes. Angelus immediately noticed the shock on Buffy's face and turned his dark eyes to the man.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked then quickly realised the stupidity of her question.

"I like baseball."

Buffy nodded, "I, uh, remember."

Angelus ran his gaze over the strange man. Riley stood a few inches taller than he. He wore a Dodgers t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of running sneakers. He was exactly how Buffy once described him, All-American, clean cut, farm-boy. Riley was quite opposite of Lindsey which didn't surprise Angelus.

Angelus suspected after Lindsey, Buffy wanted to find someone that would no doubt be reliable and steady. At the time, Lindsey was not that man.

Riley felt the same fluttering butterflies in his stomach as he felt a hundred times before when he was near Buffy. He missed her. Though he was now with another, a part of him just couldn't commit entirely to his new relationship. He was still in love with he beautiful blonde with bright green eyes. For months he fought with himself trying to figure out if he should call her or not. He missed her voice, her perfume, but the memory of why they broke up caused him to chicken out. No matter how much he tried, she never loved him—at least not how he wanted her love to be.

He shifted his blue eyes to the dark haired man standing between his ex and her daughter. Immediately, Riley didn't like this man. There was something about him that was dark and sinister. It didn't escape Riley's notice of the way Dawn was leaning tiredly against the man. She had never done that with him, she always went to her mother or Lindsey.

Nevertheless, Buffy seemed to move on quickly from him and that hurt the most.

"I'm Riley Finn," Riley held out his hand and wore a big smile, trying to hide his initial dislike for Buffy's other man.

"Riley, this is Angel. Angel this is Riley… he's my, uh…" Buffy stuttered watching as a scowling Angelus took Riley's offered hand and firmly shook it.

"Your ex," Angelus finished, suddenly wishing he wasn't wearing a baseball jersey as he was trying to be intimidating.

The two men glared at one another but Angelus didn't feel the same sort of jealousy as he had with Lindsey. He knew Riley was over with and pushed aside but Lindsey would be a forever presence in their lives. He'll always be lingering in the background.

Angelus' jealousy with Riley was simply because of his history with _his_ Buffy. Never before did Angelus realise just how possessive he was until Buffy. He wanted the entire world to know that she was his. The Summers girls were _his_.

"Hey, buddy, what do you want?"

Angelus turned to the man standing behind the hotdog stand. Instead of ripping the man a new one for his rudeness, Angelus ignored it and ordered the hotdog for Dawn. He took out his wallet and passed over a wad of bills then took Dawn's hand.

"We'll meet you back at the seats," Angelus said, deciding to distance himself from Buffy's ex-boyfriend before a Thanksgiving repeat happened.

Buffy nodded her head, thankful for his idea. She was taken by surprise when he brushed his mouth against hers for a lingering kiss. Though he was avoiding another confrontation, he still wanted Riley to know who she belonged to now and it wasn't him.

* * *

Buffy arrived back at the seats not long after. She quietly sat down beside Angelus and took his hand.

He watched her for a moment but she did not take her eyes off of the game.

Angelus turned his gaze to Dawn sitting beside him happily eating her hotdog when Buffy's voice grabbed his attention.

"I love you," she said.

Giving her a lazy smile, Angelus took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I love you."

 **Buffy's Townhouse**

Parking the dark green _Jeep Cherokee_ into the assigned parking space, Angelus turned off the engine and looked at Buffy.

She picked up her head from the window and tossed him a tired smile.

Without saying a word, they both got out the _Jeep._ Buffy went to the trunk to take out the bags from the Dodgers team store while Angelus carefully unbuckled a sleeping Dawn from her car booster seat and picked her up. Her little arms immediately went around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder.

Buffy led the way up the short distance to the front door.

* * *

When they entered the townhouse, Buffy carefully put the bags down and turned to Angelus, opening her arms to take Dawn.

"I'll tuck her in. Can you please start a bath?" She looked at him.

Angelus nodded and transferred the sleeping seven-year-old into Buffy's arms. He hung back for a moment watching Buffy carrying the sleeping-child up the stairs, before following her.

 **15 Minutes Later**

 **Bathroom**

Angelus ran his hands through his wet dark brown hair, slicking it back and watched as Buffy sat forward, between his long legs and fixed the clip that kept her hair up and off of her shoulders.

He took a loofah and gently rubbed it over Buffy's shoulders than down her back. He dipped the loofah back under the sudsy water and continued to soak her body. Unable to resist, Angelus sat forward and brushed his lips against the back of her damp neck.

Slowly falling back, Buffy rested against his chest and closed her eyes when his mouth touched her soaked skin.

He hugged her tightly and kissed the small patch of skin behind her ear. Smiling with her eyes closed, feeling utterly relaxed, Buffy turned her head to his lips, now pressing against her forehead.

She opened her eyes, meeting his and closed the minuscule space between their mouths. She brushed her lips tenderly against his.

"Are you happy here…" Buffy suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them, "… with me… and Dawn?"

Angelus looked at her with a frown. It was an expression that didn't particularly sit well with Buffy. His frown was thoughtful, almost brooding, which told her that he had given her question some thought a time before.

His hand holding hers emerged from under the warm water. He looked down at their conjured fingers then turned his eyes back to her.

"I've never felt true happiness before," Angelus began to say. "I never thought about it. I've always had the impression that I've had everything I could never want or need. I wasn't missing anything."

Buffy did not interrupt him, wanting him to finish.

"I've spent a long time walking through life with my eyes closed. Every passing day, everything I did was meaningless—a waste." He lowered his gaze to her.

She was watching him carefully. Her heart pounded in her chest, terrified of what he'll say next.

"And then one night, I went to a nightclub. I hated it. I didn't want to be there. I was with someone I didn't particularly like… It was just all around a bad night. Then," he began to dance his fingers with hers as he softly spoke, "this beautiful woman with long golden hair, green eyes, and this… sad look entered the room and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I felt this pull that I _needed_ to know to her."

"It is me, right?"

Angelus smirked, "It wasn't until I met you and fell in love with you that I suddenly woke up. I'm not asleep anymore. You… and Dawn have given me so much happiness that I don't deserve. Loving you was the best decision I've ever made."

Buffy stared at him with surprise, she hadn't expected him to reveal so much of himself to her. When she as that question, Buffy wasn't completely sure what she was expecting to hear but just like always, Angelus managed to spin her on her head.

"In the long of the short of it is, yes, Buffy, you and Dawn have made a very happy man."

Buffy laid her head back against his collarbone, letting his arms tighten around her naked body. His lips kissed her shoulder then found the side of her head.

Turning her head to his, Buffy lifted her hand from under the water and touched his cheek, gaining his immediate attention. She lifted her eyes from his mouth to his meet his gaze. "I love you," she softly told him.

Every time she said those three little words, it always surprised him, never expecting her to say such a thing to a man like him. But the tender look in her green eyes was enough to confirm the depth of her love for him, which competed with his. His love held no bounds. Never in his entire life had he ever felt anything so profound before. His love for her was addictive and intoxicating.

He lowered his head, capturing her mouth in a slow kiss, desperate for her to understand the underlying meaning of his kiss.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**11 1/2 Months Later**

 **Afternoon**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

It has been nearly one year since Angelus' world turned completely upside down. It was nearing the day when Buffy Summers first entered his life and captured his heart.

They recall their 'official status' very differently. Angelus says the night he met her at the nightclub but Buffy is adamant that it was their second date.

No matter what the day was, the only thing that mattered to Angelus was they were together. For the life of him, he couldn't understand just how he could sleepwalk for so long without her.

What had surprised him the most was how easily he fell in love with not just Buffy, but with Dawn. That seven-year-old made his heart full of emotions he never knew he had inside of himself. He was terrified that he couldn't be a 'father' to her, he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted.

He knew he could never be her 'father,' but the love he felt for her and his desires he had for her bright future were no different than her biological father's hopes and dreams for his daughter.

* * *

Sitting at his large desk with a large stack of documents from the latest victory his law firm had. Angelus read over the files when his office telephone rang.

With a grunt of annoyance, Angelus put the pen down and reached over for the phone. He pressed the bright red flashing button and held the phone to his ear.

"What?" His voice was tight, showing his immediate disdain for the disruption from the caller. Whoever it must've been was important enough to get through his secretary and to him directly.

"Jeez, grouchy much?"

Angelus' hard expression immediately eased and a lazy tugging smile crossed his scowling mouth. He sat back in the leather chair and turned his eyes to a picture he had of his love and his little love sitting on his desk.

It was a photograph of them taken at the Dodgers game a few months back. He loved this photo because of their big bright smiles that always calmed him.

"I'm not grouchy." He fired back with a growing smile, realising just how much he missed her breathless voice.

"Your cell phone is off by the way."

Angelus frowned, "No, it's not." He reached out for the cell phone on the desk and frowned, _Damn it, she's right… again._

"Are you busy?" Buffy asked.

Angelus shifted his gaze to the large stack of documents on his desk then said, "No. Are you coming over here for a little… afternoon delight?" He asked with boyish hopefulness.

His heart pounded hearing her laugh. He could easily picture her rolling her eyes as her cheeks turned a shade of red.

"You Mister have a one tracked mind."

"Have you seen you?" He smiled, picturing his gorgeous girlfriend in his mind. "You can't blame me for wanting you every second of the day." Angelus opened the top drawer of his desk and took out a small black velvet box he carried with him everywhere for months now. He was just waiting for the perfect moment.

Buffy let out a light laugh then said, "You're ridiculous."

Angelus smiled into the phone.

"I actually called for a reason—"

"—What, calling me just to tell me how much you love me isn't enough of a reason?" Angelus teased.

"No," Buffy said without pause which made Angelus chuckle into the phone.

Running his eyes over the framed photo again, Angelus then asked, "What's up?"

"I'm gonna be late here, could you pick up Dawn from school, please?—I mean, I could call Lindsey but he has this case—which you, of course, know about already since he works for you and you probably assigned it to him and…"

Angelus sat back and listened to her continue to ramble on. He loved when she did that, it was a nervous habit like when she wrings her fingers together.

"… Buf…" he tried to get a word edgewise, "… babe…" Angelus held his head in his hand waiting for her to patiently end her rant. "… _Buffy!_ "

"What?" She asked with a bit of annoyance for the harshness of his voice.

Rolling his eyes, Angelus shook his head with a small smile, "Yes, of course, I'll get Dawnie from school. What time?"

"Oh—uh… three," she said, surprised by her own surprise of how easily it was to get him to do this favour for her. It shouldn't be a 'shock' anymore, he's been around long enough for it not to be a 'thing' anymore—granted he never picked Dawn up from school before but it shouldn't be a big deal.

Angelus glanced down at his watch, he had about an hour until he had to get going. "Okay, done."

"Thank you! _Thank you!_ I'll make it up to you."

"No need but I won't object when you do." He cheekily grinned into the phone.

Buffy snorted a laugh, "Seriously, one tracked mind. Okay, I'll try to be out as soon as possible."

"Is it crazy there?"

Buffy released a heavy breath, "This Halfrek lady is driving me up the wall. But, of course, I can't say anything 'cause she's Anya friend—and she's actually super talented but between her, Anya, and Glory… sweetie, I don't know if I'm gonna make it."

"When you come home, you'll take a hot bath and then I'll give you a massage then I'll—"

"—Babe, I've gotta stop you right there or I'll come right over and then nothing will get done."

Angelus chuckled, "Did you ever stop to think that, that was my plan?"

"You are pure Evil."

He heard a few voices in the background on Buffy's end. He figured it was either Anya or Glory trying to get her attention. "I'll let you put out that fire," Angelus told her.

"Okay, thank you again and I love you."

"I love you, too, _grá_ (love)." That sentence flowed from his lips so easily it was astonishing to him, just how easy it was to tell her that and truly mean it.

 **3 P.M.**

 **Forest Lake Elementary School**

Angelus parked his muscle car into a parking spot and glanced over his shoulder to the backseat, double checking there was a booster car seat there for Dawn. He had one of his men run out to the closest _Target_ for a seat that was identical to the one Buffy had in her _Jeep_.

He turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car, buttoning the front of his designer suit coat.

He followed the other parents heading up to the front of the school when he spotted Dawn running around with her friends near her attractive teacher.

"Angel!" She shouted when he stepped into her line of view.

Angelus watched with a tinge of worry when she jumped off of the short ledge then sprinted up to him. She jumped, flying into the air when he caught her in a tight hug.

"Its good to see you, too, _Ceann_ _beag_ (little one)." He placed her down on her feet and ran his hand through her long brown hair. "Go get your things."

Dawn nodded and did as he gently directed. She ran back for her backpack when a group of girls surrounded her curious of who the mysterious man was.

Dawn looked over her shoulder back to Angelus and said, "That's my other dad." She told them with a nonchalant shrug.

"You have two dads?" A girl asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Dawn adjusted the backpack straps on her shoulders. "I have two dads. He has the greatest stories! _And_ he knows all about _Star Wars_! Angel's pretty cool."

Another girl frowned, "Angel? I thought he was your other dad? Why don't you call him Dad?"

Dawn thought for a moment and her face sunk, unsure of the answer. "I, uh, don't know. I better get going. See ya tomorrow!" She waved to the girls as she ran back to Angelus, who was now talking to Ms Jenny Calendar, Dawn's teacher.

"You ready to go, _Ceann_ _beag_ (little one)?" Angelus asked, thankful for the interruption.

Ms Calendar was a very nice woman and competent enough to each _his_ Dawnie but he wasn't particularly in the mood to answer her curious questions about him and his relationship with the Summers girls.

Angelus took Dawn's small hand and together they walked over to the car.

"Hey, Angel?"

"Yes?" Angelus bent down the passenger seat for Dawn to climbed into the backseat. She immediately sat down on her booster. She buckled herself in while Angelus sat down in the driver's seat, turning on the engine.

"Why do I call you 'Angel'?"

Angelus glanced at her in the rearview mirror and said, "'Cause that's my name."

"Why don't I call you dad?"

Unable to keep his surprise from his face, Angelus swallowed unsure how to respond. "Um… well, uh, because I'm not your father."

"But you kinda are…" she replied. "You play with me like my dad. You tuck me into bed like my dad and you even scold me like my dad."

Not wanting to cross any boundaries that he hadn't discussed with Buffy, Angelus then suggested with the hope it got him out of the woods. "Uh… well… um…" Stuttering was not something he did often. "You can, um, call me whatever you want. If its Angel or… something else… its fine with me… It's your decision."

Dawn was quiet for a long time trying to make that decision of what she wanted to call Angel. She could stick with Angel but he didn't feel like 'Angel'. Even for her young age, she knew he was far more important to her and her mother.

"What's dad in gay-lic?"

Angelus smirked, " _Daidí_ (Dad)."

"How do I say that?" She asked.

His heart pounded in his chest as he said, "Dah-dee."

Watching her in the rearview mirror, he felt nervous as she mulled over the name.

"Dah-dee… Dah… dee… _Daidí_ (Dad) _…_ " she said the name a few times then looked out the window silently for a few dragging minutes, which did not sit well with Angelus.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, feeling a bit of anxiety of wanting to know her decision.

" _Daidí_ (Dad), can I have a snack when we get home?"

Angelus let out a breath and fought the corking smile that was appearing across his mouth and said, "Yes, of course."

 **Early Evening**

 **Townhouse**

Tired from the long, never-ending day, Buffy wanted nothing more than to take off her heels and put on one of Angelus' large shirts and then snuggle against him as he rubbed her shoulders, while they watched one of Dawn's television shows.

She pulled the _Jeep_ into her assigned spot and got out of the car. She pushed her hair behind her ears and grabbed her pocketbook.

Walking up to the front door, she paused hearing music coming from the other side.

Weary of what would greet her on the other side, Buffy opened the front door and the sight that she was welcomed with almost made her drop the pocketbook in her hand.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Angelus held Dawn's tiny hands, twirling her round and round to the rhythm of the blasting music.

Buffy closed the door behind her, stepping further into the home watching them.

Angelus was unaware of the audience now watching them as he began to sing:

 _"…_ _Music and passion were always the fashion,_

 _At the Copa… they fell in love,"_

Dawn laughed as Angelus twirled her around again. She let go of his hand and jumped around throwing her arms above her head dancing. He moved around the girl while doing some exaggerated wild dance moves. He made goofy faces trying to make Dawn laugh.

Angelus heard another laugh and lifted his eyes to see Buffy smiling in the background. Without breaking the beat or a flash of embarrassment, he went over to her and held out his hand for her to take.

Buffy shook her head but Angelus had none of it when he took her hand anyway, pulling her against his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her lower back with one arm and his free hand held hers into his chest. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against her fingers.

Buffy watched as his lopsided smirk twisted into a full-on grin. Together they moved to the music getting sucked into the happy beat.

She was taken by surprise when he unexpectedly twirled her then held her back against his chest. His long muscular arms wrapped around her body, holding tightly. They swayed their hips to the music. His chin rested on her shoulder and smiled as he buried his face into her neck, kissing her skin.

He picked up his head and looked at her just as she turned her chin to him.

Wearing small smiles on their faces, Buffy leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his in a lingering kiss.

 _"_ _Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl,_

 _But that was 30 years ago when they used to have a show,_

 _Now it's a disco, but not for Lola,"_

Dawn tugged the bottom of Angelus' shirt wanting his attention. Angelus removed his arms from around Buffy and took Dawn's hands again, twirling her around. Buffy laughed unable to contain her happiness.

It was times like these, Buffy fell more and more in love with this man. She hadn't had the faintest idea how he a good man like this could have the reputation he's earned for himself. This man was filled with love.

But the future she saw for themselves terrified her because, despite his overwhelming love for her and Dawn, she had no idea if he envisioned that future with her. She knew she should talk to him but she feared his truth. For now, all she wanted was to pretend that the prospect of filling the house with children to have a dance party with was what he wanted too.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 ** _Song Used: "Copacabana" by Barry Manilow 1978_**


	17. Chapter 17

**1 Month Later**

 **The Maple**

He's waited for one year and three days for this moment. Dawn was spending the first half of the month with Lindsey leaving Angelus and Buffy alone together for the first time in a year and three days.

Angelus was shocked himself that he managed not to screw anything up in all of that time. He was so sure he was going to. Never in his life had he ever had a relationship like this; It was true, honest, and filled with love.

His only other relationship, if he could even call it that was almost a decade ago. It was a 'relationship' filled with deceit, sex, and darkness. It shaped him for the type of man he became for so long. It took just one woman to completely tame the wild beast he thought was.

Carrying this little velvet box for nearly six months, Angelus finally decided that tonight was the night. He'll create the perfect moment. He had the entire evening planned. They'll first have a nice dinner at Buffy's favourite restaurant, engage in small talk of how happy they are when they're together, and then somehow during dessert, he'll give her the ring.

He pictured her reaction a hundred times. She'll be surprised, a bit speechless, then he'll tell her everything he loved about her and express his visions for their future and then he'll ask her that important question; The question he never thought he'd ever ask.

But here he was wearing his best suit, sitting across from the love his life, watching her take a bite of pasta, and he was nervous as hell.

 _You should be closer to her._ Angelus noticed the small distance between them. She sat on the other side of the small table. _Look at you, you're on another continent!_ _Get closer to her!_ Angelus swallowed and started to stand to move his chair closer to her when Buffy lifted her eyes to him. _She's beautiful. Look at those eyes—God, I love her eyes._ She smiled softly, never noticing the ongoing battle with the voice in his head. _And her smile… I love her smile—And her hair. Her hair is so… shiny—Good lord, man!_ Angelus inwardly rolled his eyes at his own foolishness. _Get it together, Liam!_

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked watching him move his dinner plate, wine glass, and utensils to the side of the table, closer to her.

"I think this table is entirely too long and I want to be closer to you."

Buffy raised a highbrow with a small smile.

"What?" Angelus frown sensing her teasing laughter before she actually laughed at him. "Sue me 'cause I want to get closer to the woman I love."

He shifted his chair over, never noticing the eyes at the bar watching him as he shifted around the table.

Angelus settled down in the chair and placed the napkin over his lap and held the fork his hand. He smiled at her and reached out for her hand that was on the table. "See? That's better," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the centre of her palm.

Buffy smiled at him with amusement. She pulled her hand from his and touched the side of his face, caressing the backs of her fingers down his cheek. She ran the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip and tossed him a wink.

 _Forget dessert, do it now. This is the perfect moment._

"Buffy," he began, "I've been thinking…" Angelus trailed off, suddenly aware of Buffy's patient gaze on him, interested in what he had to say. Nervously, Angelus swallowed. _C'mon, man, get it together._ He scolded himself. _Stop hesitating and just do it. Ask her._

His weary expression settled and an easy smile crossed his lips. "Actually, what I wanted to say to you is…" Opening the front of his suit coat, Angelus wrapped his hand around the little velvet box when an attractive woman from across the restaurant caught his attention. He paused, lifting his eyes to hers.

The beautiful woman sat at the bar with a man beside her. Her hair was blonde, lighter than Buffy's. Her eyes were blue and focused directly on him. There was a permanent seductive smirk dancing across her full pink lips.

 _What the fuck is she doing here?_ Angelus felt his heart drop than anger rise through his entire body.

"… Angel?"

Buffy's voice entered his ears, bringing him back. He turned to her with a glowering look etched across his handsome features.

Immediately sensing a change in him, Buffy frowned, "Are you okay?" She placed her hand on his that was resting on the table top.

Trying to find his voice, Angelus swallowed and nodded, "Yes, of course, I'm fine, _grá_ (love). How about you? Are you fine?—Are you good?"

Raising her brows, Buffy knew there was something strange distracting him.

"Uh-huh," she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm going to run to the ladies room."

"Of course," he said.

He stood from his chair as she got up. Angelus watched her grab her clutch purse. His eyes followed her across the restaurant until she turned the corner towards the restrooms.

Angelus' face fell letting his infamous scowl cross his features. His dark eyes were on the attractive blonde woman from the bar, who was now coming towards him.

He sat back, exuding his power, confidence, and sex appeal. The woman's dancing smile widened as she sat down on the tables vacant seat.

"Well, look at you." She said, running her blue eyes over him. "You're doing an awful lot for a tramp you'll throw away in a few hours. A fancy dinner…" she picked up Buffy's wine glass and twirled the red wine around, "… expensive wine."

"What are you doing here, Darla?—Besides intruding in a place you aren't welcomed."

Darla smiled, holding her chin in her hand, "I'm on a date."

Angelus ran his eyes over the older looking man. He was tall, lanky, with dark short hair and a smug smile glued to his face. "He seems a bit… _older_ than the men you usually go for. Have you drained the life out of all of the young men in this town? Or did they finally realise you aren't worth the time?"

Darla looked back her date and shrugged, "He has a _Mustang_. What's a better ride than a _Mustang_?" She rolled her eyes hungrily over Angelus.

"You should leave now. This reunion is over, Darla."

"Oh, why? Because of the tramp? Blonde hair, blue eyes—"

Angelus scowl deepened as his hatred rose in his chest. "— _Green_ eyes and she's nothing like you. She doesn't _disgust_ me."

"You're involved with her." She carefully pieced together, noticing the way he defended his 'tramp' like he was a man… in love. "Are you in love with her?"

Angelus did not reply.

Darla's smile grew, "You are. My dear boy is in love. How does it feel?"

Keeping his silence he didn't want to reveal too much, knowing Darla would taint and wrap her hands around it, make his love something dirty.

"Does she know what sort of _man_ you really are?" Darla asked. "Does she know you that you are _sick_ and you'll always be sick."

"I'm not like that anymore."

Darla laughed in his face, "Oh, please, _Angelus_ , I know you better than you know yourself. You could never just have one. No matter how _good_ she might be…" she watched his anger rise with amusement. "You might not 'be like that' right now but soon… you'll get that itch that needs a good scratching and Little-Miss-Blondie won't be able to give you want you to want anymore… and you'll toss her out like the whore she is."

She leaned in closer towards him, tempting him. She extended her hand and ran it over his cheekbone. "Look at you, you're already weak."

Darla lifted her eyes from his mouth to this eyes as she moved closer towards him. Angelus did not move a muscle, though his inner voice shouted at him to push her away and flee. It wasn't until her lips touched his, did he suddenly come back to life. _This is wrong. She is wrong. She's not Buffy._

Angelus' hands wrapped around Darla's upper arms and pushed her off. _  
_

Darla' grin widened, recognising the animal in his eyes. "You're hurting me. That's good..."

In a standoff, Angelus and Darla stared at one another. Angelus' hatred was evident in his dark eyes.

The shocked gasp, finally tore Angelus away from Darla's gaze when he looked up to Buffy, seeing her standing at the side of the table with a mask of shock and horror. She tossed her eyes from Angelus to the strange woman and back to Angelus trying to believe what she was seeing.

"Buffy," Angelus said, bamboozled in his own shock of the situation Darla had put him in.

Every instinct in Buffy's body told her to throw the drink in his face, then rip out the woman's hair, and storm out but all she could do was stand there, frozen in place.

"Hm," Darla triumphantly smiled at the situation she caused and slowly got up from the chair. "I think I've done all I needed here." She started to walk back towards her date at the bar when she whirled around and said, "Do you know what the saddest thing in the world is?"

Buffy shifted her angered eyes from Angelus to the woman, "That hair on top of that outfit?" She fired without pause.

Darla smirked at her sass, "To love someone who used to love you."

Buffy frowned, "You two were… involved."

"There is a lot about the man we both love that you don't know. I just wonder if you could ever love that man in the same way again once you've figured out what sort of monster he really is." Leaving the couple with those parting words, Darla moseyed back over to her date.

Angelus swallowed and stood, ready to explain himself but when he opened his mouth, Buffy's index finger shot out silencing him.

He watched as she pursed her lips, extenuating her cheekbones, and her eyes glared at him. Angelus knew she was livid.

"We're leaving." She glared at him and stormed out of the restaurant.

Angelus ran a hand through his spiky hair, catching Darla's laughing gaze. His anger burned in his chest hating the woman with every fibre of his being. He threw a wad of bills onto the table and followed Buffy out of the restaurant.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**Townhouse**

The ride home from the restaurant had been a quiet one.

Angelus had used the twenty-minute drive to come up with something—anything to try and explain himself to Buffy. But his mind was blank. He couldn't think straight knowing that the love of his life was furious even heartbroken and it was his fault. Her anger was an anger he never saw before. Instead of shouting at him and calling him an 'arrogant bastard' like she had during the bickering arguments they've had before.

This time, Buffy sat silently beside him. Her eyes stared straight out the window. Her hands placed on her lap.

The only sign of life was the rhythm of her breathing.

* * *

Stepping into the townhouse, Buffy placed her clutch purse down on a nearby table as Angelus dropped the keys into a bowl.

He unbuttoned the front of his coat and watched her carefully. He had a feeling that this was going to be an argument that would send him to the couch.

He didn't have anywhere left to go, Angelus gave up the loft some months ago and moved into the townhouse with Buffy and Dawn.

"Who is she?" Buffy broke her silence for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

Lifting his eyes to her, Angelus watched her as she hugged her arms across her body.

"Her name is Darla."

"And…?" Buffy cocked a highbrow at him. "I just saw you kissing this Darla at what used to be my favourite restaurant, I need a little bit more than her name." She sniped.

Releasing a deep breath, Angelus explained, "We were involved a very long time ago. Long before me and you. I had just inherited _Wolfram & Hart. _In an instant, I was given power I never knew I could possibly possess. Everyone was just… throwing themselves at me. My Grandfather introduced me to Darla... before he died." He looked at Buffy.

She stayed quiet wanting him to finish.

Angelus rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "She was everything I could only dream of; beautiful, sophisticated, worldly… She opened a whole world of money and power. She taught me how to be superior..."

"How to be superior?" Buffy frowned at his wording, trying to understand his meaning when it finally hit her; Darla taught Angelus how to be the cruel man he would become. Darla showed Angelus how to be merciless with power. "Then what happened?"

"I was a very good student. I learned quickly and soon, I was _bored_ of Darla. I had my own pick of women, why would I just keep one? Why would I just have her? Just like the others, I chewed her up then spat her out, without remorse. I got too good… too empty... But she kept coming back… trying to convince me that I still needed her. I rejected her advances and told her, her that _services_ were no longer needed."

Buffy looked at him with a bit of surprise at his cruelty.

"She didn't take that well." Angelus lowered his head in shame at his own brutality "Darla tried to get back at me by going after the law firm but I tore her apart. I took everything she had. Then gave some of it back, because I didn't want her to live out on the streets—She wouldn't have survived." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers, "It felt like every time I was with her, she took a little bit more of my soul. By the time I was through with her, there was nothing left but this shell. I hated her."

Buffy looked down at her hands, "If you hated her so much, then why were you kissing her?"

Angelus saw his opportunity to pour his heart out to her and express his undying love. "She kissed me." He stepped towards her and was taken back when she took a small step back, keeping herself at a distance from him. "Buffy, I swear, it didn't mean a thing. I didn't want it. She saw an opportunity to tear me apart like I had done to her. She was trying to get back at me by separating us—To take you away from me."

"Do you still love her?"

"What?" He looked at her confused. "Haven't you heard a thing I said?"

"People do stupid things when they're in love all of the time."

Angelus grew serious, "I never loved her—I never loved _anyone_ but you."

Buffy stared at him unsure if she could believe him.

"Buffy, in all my life, what I feel—the love I have for _you_ , I've never felt this for anyone. I've been with dozens of women like her—More." He watched her look away. He stepped closer, placing his hands on her shoulders, turning her attention back to him. "And there's no comparison. I've loved exactly one person—You." He clenched his jaw and took her hand from its folded position across her chest. "For so long, it felt like I was drowning and you saved me. You... and Dawn brought me back to life. You filled my world with colour and meaning. Being with you… its like I'm coming up for fresh air. It's you. It's always been you."

Buffy looked at him, slowly processing his proclamation of his love for her. She slowly turned away from him, pacing back and forth trying to figure out in the short time she had if all of this was worth it. They were bound to run into a few of his many exes but could she trust him? Was he telling her the truth? Could she live without him?

"I don't need this, you know." She began. Her voice was quiet, almost whispering.

Angelus nodded his head, "I know."

"I was doing just fine before you. Me and Dawn… we were happy. I don't need to stick around to see what other leggy and insanely attractive skeletons are still in your closet, just waiting for an opportunity to jump out and try their hand at separating us… And then me and you… standing here… recreating this heartbreaking conversation."

He lowered his eyes feeling his heart tear apart. _This is it._ He told himself, getting ready for her final blow and all of his hopes and dreams for their future would go right out of the window.

"I can live without you. In fact, in some ways, it would be a whole lot easier if I did. I know my mother would certainly be okay with that." She took a step towards him. "But despite all of that..." her eyes lifted to his face when she said, "I can't stop loving you."

Angelus looked at her taken back.

"I love you in a really big, 'wreckless love,' kind of way that also makes me hate you, because now… you have the perfect ammunition to break my heart. And you can shatter it—more so than anyone." She collected herself then continued, "I can live without you, but I don't want to. Loving you—being with you has been the hardest and the _easiest_ thing I've ever done." Buffy tightened her hand that held his. "I haven't let anyone… _in—_ at least not completely since Lindsey—And we know how that worked out…"

"I won't hurt you again. I swear it."

Buffy slowly nodded to his vow and then said, "I don't need you to swear anything. I want you to show me. Prove it and in turn, I won't stop proving my love for you."

Taking her words to heart, Angelus took another step forward and cupped her cheek with his hand. He feared that the 'Darla-thing' would end them for good but he forgot who he was with—Buffy. _His_ Buffy possessed this superpower of forgiveness.

The strength of her forgiveness goes back almost eight years ago when she gave birth to Dawn. Lindsey left them behind, unable to wrap his head around the new responsibility that was beyond his ambitions to be a world-renowned lawyer. She loved him, envisioned a future with him and he left her heartbroken but she forgave him.

She had the power of seeing the good inside everyone. Buffy somehow saw the good in Angelus and she truly believed that underneath his hard exterior, lied a man with big heart and love. She made him want to be that man. Buffy made him want to live up to her expectations and keep her love.

But he wasn't naive to think that she would be so forgiving if an incident like this happened again. Underneath _her_ pure heart of good was a strong woman, who wouldn't hesitate to throw him out and lock all of the doors and windows because she didn't need him, just like how she didn't need Lindsey. When Lindsey came back only to leave her again, Buffy made the decision to shut him out of her heart and still, she forgave him, except now, she was more cautious.

From the start, Buffy stated that she didn't need saving. But she wanted him and that was enough for Angelus.

He lowered his head and slowly kissed her. His tongue gently ran over her heart-shaped lips asking for entry, which she granted. Kissing her always felt like the first time. Her taste intoxicated his senses, her tongue massaging his. Her kiss made him weak in the knees, fuelling his desire for her.

His fingers laced through her long hair as her mouth opened wider, letting him sink into the kiss.

Buffy's hand went to his cheek then slid back and around his neck before tangling in his dark hair.

This was a kiss that meant something. He wanted to erase any doubt left in her.

His other arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her front against his chest.

Buffy reached behind, wrapping her hand around his and then broke the kiss. She opened her eyes to his face, giving him a meaningful look.

Angelus understood and allowed her to lead him to their bedroom.

 **Bedroom**

Standing in the centre of the room, Buffy pushed his suit coat from his shoulders then ran her hands flat and down his chest to the bottom of his button-down shirt. She pulled the shirt out from his pants and began to unbutton the buttons.

He pulled at her form-fitting dress, finding the zipper, that went down her side.

They took their time removing each other's clothing until they were both nude, their arms wrapped around each other, locked in a deep, breathless kiss.

Buffy ran her hands up Angelus' well-muscled arms and shoulders with appreciation. Her hands slid over his shoulders then laced through his hair, taking possession of his body. She felt determined to erase any reminder of the women from his past, taking him for herself.

Angelus ran his hands down her naked back, over her backside, then to the backs of her thighs, lifting her off of the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

They fell on the bed, limbs entangled as their mouths were desperately mated together. The desire to have each other and to prove their love overtook the need to take it slow.

With a single thrust, he was inside of her. He opened his eyes, breathing hard as if it was the first time. Buffy ran her hand down his cheek and drew him closer to kiss her.

He moved slowly, lazily, not working towards a great release but savouring the intimate connection of her surrounding him. Their bodies slid against each other, in a primal way. His forehead rested against her collarbone as he slowly continued to thrust into her body. Buffy hugged her arms around him, keeping him close and occasionally peppered his hot skin with small kisses.

Eventually, nature took its course, Angelus' thrusts sped up to an uncontrollable pace. Buffy let out a panting breath close to her release. Her fingers that were laced into his hair tightened.

He picked up his head, opening his eyes to her face, meeting her gaze. Their heavy breaths were in-sync. He lowered his head, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss, muffling her moan as she climaxed.

With a few more jagged thrusts, he spilt his seed deep inside her body. He collapsed on top of her, burying his face into the crook of her neck as she gently stroked her fingernails over his back, creating invisible patterns.

Buffy felt his breath ease back to its natural rhythm. She turned her chin meeting his gaze. Her hand cupped his cheek. Lifting her head slightly from the pillow, Buffy placed a lazy kiss on his lips.

 _You're it._ Buffy decided.

Without question, without a single doubt this is what she wanted; to be with Angelus in a forever sort of way. She knew wanted him in her life from the moment they decided to really give this relationship a chance. But Buffy knew she wanted to have a future with him after the day at the park. No matter when she 'figured it out,' Buffy fell in love with him quickly and passionately.

After several slothful kisses, Angelus pulled himself out from the warmth of her body and shifted off of her.

They laid nestled together, holding each other tightly. Their eyes were locked together having an entire conversation without sound.

Buffy softly smiled with a small nod of her head as a sign of her complete forgiveness. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes feeling the emotional drain of the evening. Angelus kissed her forehead before closing his own eyes, letting sleep fill him.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Later**

 **Night**

 **Townhouse**

 **Bedroom**

Sensing Angelus was still awake, Buffy tilted her chin upwards to see his eyes staring straight up at the ceiling. He had a look of distraction etched in his handsome features.

Buffy tore him from his mind when the tips of her fingers danced over his chin. "What is it?" She whispered.

"I can't stop thinking about the kiss with Darla." He admitted.

Buffy sat up in the bed, holding the thin bedsheet over her naked body. "That's not exactly what I was expecting to hear."

"No," Angelus sat up behind her, "that's not what I meant. It's just... I feel like I'm hurting you."

Looking at him strangely, Buffy frowned, "Huh? Why would you say that?"

"What you said before—"

"—Yeah, well, I say a lot of things when I'm pissed off. In hindsight, I shouldn't've talked to you right then. I wasn't being fair to you."

"Weren't being fair?" Angelus frowned with confusion.

Buffy nodded, "When _she_ kissed you, I saw you push her away. You didn't want it. You didn't initiate the kiss. I know that, but 'Irrational Girl' here couldn't see past you kissing someone else and I just got... mad."

"Buffy—"

"—No, I was wrong," Buffy told him with genuine honesty.

Angelus began to shake his head, "No," his hands wrapped around her bare shoulders, "Buffy, it was me. It's my fault that this happened—That these _women_ could come after you. Thankfully, Darla was the worst of it but... if I hadn't been such a bastard before I met you, then none of this would've happened."

"Angel," Buffy looked at him, holding her hand against his cheek, "you have to stop beating yourself up about this. I know who you are. _I know you_." She took a brief pause then said, "You don't need my forgiveness, there's nothing to forgive. What I said, before, though I meant it, I shouldn't've said it because you did _nothing_ wrong."

"But—"

"—No, 'buts'. I came into this relationship accepting your past, just like how you accepted mine. I don't blame you. Would I rip out Darla's hair if I had the chance for touching you?—Yes, of course, I would. That bitch messed with the wrong blondie." She congratulated herself for getting him to faintly smile. "Don't take fault for Darla's actions."

Pushing her hair back behind her ear, Angelus lifted his eyes from her lips to meet her gaze. "I love you."

"I know." She replied, leaning forward, pressing her mouth against his.

 **2 Weeks Later**

 **Sunnydale, California**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

Sitting in the _Jeep_ outside Buffy's mother's home, Buffy and Angelus stared silently at the house working up the courage to get out of the car.

Buffy reached over and placed her hand on his knee averting his attention from the house. Angelus looked at her and squeezed her hand with a small smile.

Since the drama with Darla, if it were possible, Buffy and Angelus' relationship was stronger than ever. There were many things they needed to work on, as there is in every relationship, but having a 'lack of love' for one another way, not an issue.

Angelus found that the best part after the mishap with Darla and Buffy's guilt for initially blaming him was the makeup sex.

Buffy wanted him anytime and anywhere. She had him as if it would be her last time and Angelus was in no position to reject her—not that he wanted to.

 **3 Days Ago**

 **Afternoon**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

 **Angelus' Office**

The day seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. During all of the morning, Angelus was in and out of conference meetings with expensive clients and his attorneys. It was a day that infuriated him to no end.

It seemed everyone wanted to speak to him either over the phone or in person and he wasn't in the mood for such inconveniences.

He was finally able to escape everyone and hid in his office, demanding not to be disturbed. For just a little while, he wanted an hour to himself before he'd have to attend yet another conference meeting.

Sitting at his desk with his head back against the leather chair and his eyes closed, Angelus heard the click of the office door open then close.

Aggravation gripped his chest and he picked up his head ready to throw out whoever dared entered his office unannounced.

The look of surprise written across his handsome features, which couldn't be hidden.

"Buffy," he said, unable able to stop his eyes rolling over her.

Her long golden hair was curled and fell perfectly around her shoulders. She wore a red sleeveless blouse with tight black pants and a pair of red strapped heels.

He swallowed as he had when he watched her walk out of the door in the morning. And just like how he desired to do then, Angelus wanted to run his hands all over her body.

Before he could ask about her sudden arrival, Angelus noticed the look in her eyes. It was a look he knew well. It was a look of desire, hunger, and desperate passion. He knew why she came and he was unable to keep the wolfish smirk from smearing across his face.

She dropped her pocketbook on a chair that was placed at the front of his desk and began to walk around the large dark wooden desk.

Angelus sat back in his chair and shifted away from the desk as she neared him. He watched as she silently approached him.

Buffy then straddled his lap and began to unbutton the buttons of the light lavender coloured button-down shirt. As she neared the end of the buttons, she pulled out the shirt from his trousers and ran her manicured fingernails down his chest until he hissed.

She reached down between them and unfastened his belt then the front of his trousers. Angelus sat back casually, watching her practically tear open his clothing. He ran a hand down her bare arm, aroused by the softness of her tanned skin.

Her hand disappeared into his trousers, grasping his hardening cock. Angelus' eyes shifted from her breasts to her face, watching her carefully.

"Tell me you love me." She said in a breathless whispering voice, she nipped his ear then pulled back to look at him.

Angelus cupped her cheek and caressed her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "I love you, with my entire heart."

She stroked his length that was now begging for her body. "Tell me you want me."

"I always want you." Angelus dropped his eyes to his proudly standing cock gripped in her dainty feminine hand. "It's obvious, is it not?" He coyly smirked.

"Kiss me."

Angelus did not need to be told twice. He covered her mouth with a fiery kiss, expressing his own desire and passionate love he had for her.

In the throes of their passion, Angelus grabbed her backside and stood from the chair. Buffy's legs instinctually wrapped around his waist.

He swiped his arm across the top of the desk, uncaring that all of his organised piles were haplessly thrown on the floor. He laid Buffy onto her back over the tabletop and unbuttoned the front her pants.

Buffy sat up slightly and threw off her blouse top. Angelus groaned when his eyes fell over her red laced bra. His mouth went to her breastbone then to her collarbone, until he found the column of her neck.

He listened to her breathless moans as he manipulated the sensitive area of her neck. He yanked down her tight black pants down her thighs.

Finding her mouth again, Angelus sucked on her tongue as his fingers found her panties damp in the crotch. Buffy bucked against his skilled fingers and released a panting breath. Determined to keep own desires at bay before they got the best of him, he began to pull her panties down her thighs. He lowered his head and kissed her abdomen then tossed the panties aside, over the fallen documents.

Buffy wrapped her hand around his girth. Angelus moved his hips into her hand, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hand around him. Buffy smirked when he groaned and grew harder in her hand.

Covering his hand around hers, he directed his cock to her centre, and just like always, he teased her slit taking amusement in her annoyance. He gave her what she wanted and slid into her body. He covered her mouth, muffling her loud moan when he filled her.

Her hands snuck into the inside of his open shirt. Her fingernails dug into the skin of his sides as waves of pleasure crashed through her.

Gritting his teeth, determined to not lose control as her pulsing muscles gripped him. Even in his hungered lust, he wanted to draw out his own pleasure.

Buffy tenderly nipped and kissed the column of his neck then playfully bit his skin with her blunt teeth. Angelus moaned and fiercely thrusted inside her. She moved her hips, thrust back against him.

His breath caught in his throat as he climaxed, spilling himself inside of her just as another electrifying orgasm washed over her.

Her head fell back against the desk, panting for breath. She smiled as his lips kissed her salty skin.

"That was exactly what I needed." She said breathlessly.

Angelus chuckled as he kissed along the line of her jaw. "I'm here to tend to your every need."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She kissed his mouth.

Their small kiss quickly intensified, firing another round of urgent and desperate need for one another, Angelus held her by her hips and looked straight into her eyes.

Understanding his wordless request, Buffy shifted off of the desk and turned around in front of him. Angelus ran his hands flat from her shoulders, down her sides, until he reached her hips. His cock stood tall with a need to be inside of her. Grasping his length, Angelus guided himself back into her body.

Buffy gasped as she arched her back then stood up straight as he pounded himself into her from behind. She leaned back against his chest and wrapped her hand around the back of his head. She pulled his face closer to hers and captured his mouth.

Locked in the kiss, Buffy clenched a hand around his wrist of his hand that was still on her hip and brought it between her legs. Angelus muffled her moaning pants as his fingers got lost in her centre.

Feeling the threat of his own release approaching, Angelus worked his experienced fingers to drive her over the edge.

Needing air to fill her lungs, Buffy ripped her mouth from their kiss and sharply panted through her climax. Angelus opened his eyes watching her take his finger and slip it between her lips, sucking on it gently. Mesmerised by her sensual action, Angelus pounding pace came with an exploding finish.

Breathing heavily, Buffy turned her chin to look up at him and softly smiled. "Mine." She said, gently biting his lower lip.

Angelus pushed her hair back around her ear and ran a finger down the line of her jaw, " _Is_ _mise_. (Yours)."

 **Present-Day**

 **Sunnydale, California**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

Angelus blinked from his memory.

The last two weeks have been some of the best sex he's ever had. It seemed better than before, and 'before' was perfect happiness. Every kiss, every touch seemed to ignite something profound inside of him.

His hand, wrapped around hers and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm.

"We'll get through this." She told him, manoeuvring her hand from his and pressed it against his cheek. "We'll get this uncomfortable barbecue over with and then we'll go home and you and Dawn can watch _Empire Strikes Back_ and I will have a very large glass of wine _._ "

Angelus smiled, excited for the relaxing night that awaited them.

"C'mon, let's get this over with," Buffy said opening the passenger side door, getting out of the _Jeep_.

Angelus turned off the engine and followed her.

Buffy stepped in front of the _Jeep_ waiting for him patiently as he took out a shopping bag with a pasta salad in a Tupperware. She held out her hand for him to take.

* * *

As soon as they entered the home, they were immediately greeted by Dawn sprinting towards them. The seven-year-old flew into the air and jumped into Buffy's arms, giving her a tight hug.

Buffy kissed the top of Dawn's head then placed her down on her feet.

Dawn then went to Angelus, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist. "Did you miss me, _Daidí_ (Dad)?"

Buffy turned her eyes to Angelus surprised to hear the term of endearment which came straight out of Dawn's mouth.

Angelus averted his eyes from Buffy and replied to Dawn's questions. "Of course we did. I have a new investigation that needs Dawn, The Spy's great mind and skill."

With determination not to disappoint her _Daidí,_ Dawn said, "I'm on the case!"

"Good, but it's a very sensitive case… It's strictly 'need to know.'"

Dawn's eyes widened with excitement then looked over at Buffy, who was smirking at them. Dawn squinted her narrow gaze on her mother and said, "I won't say a word."

Buffy held up her hands, "Fine… I can take a hint."

"Oh, Buffy," Joyce said, stepping out from the dining room and into the foyer where Buffy, Angelus, and Dawn stood. "I thought my little helper had gotten distracted by the television."

"Nope, just by us," Buffy said, reaching back to take Angelus' hand.

Joyce turned her green eyes to Angelus and gave him a tight smile. "Angelus, it's nice to see you again."

"Ms Summers," he gave her a small nod of mutual forced politeness.

"Dawnie!"

Buffy and Angelus turned their eyes to the familiar voice calling out to the seven-year-old. Lindsey entered the dining room and his smile slowly fell from his face when his eyes landed on Angelus.

He shifted his gaze to Buffy and plastered an easy smile on his handsome face, genuinely happy to see his gorgeous ex. Knowing Angelus was watching his every move, Lindsey stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Buffy and placed a kiss on her cheek. It was how he greeted her, every time he saw her. It just gave him a bit more pleasure knowing Angelus would get jealous of his forever connection to the beautiful blonde.

Buffy felt the tension between the men and stepped between them by distracting them with Dawn. "Dawnie, why don't you show us what you've been helping Grandma with." She took the girls hand.

Catching onto Buffy's drift, Joyce nodded in agreement and ushered everyone into the kitchen than outside on the porch where Giles and Eve sat waiting for them.

 **Porch**

Lindsey watched Buffy carefully as she and Dawn walked outside onto the porch. Buffy's eyes landed on Eve but her reaction was minimal. She tossed the young woman a polite smile but kept her attention strictly on Dawn wanting to know everything she's done in the two weeks with her father and Eve.

Eve immediately stood when Angelus stepped outside onto the porch. It was still odd to see her boss outside of the firm. It was even more unusual to see him without a suit. Running her eyes over the handsome man, she admired how he wore a light blue coloured button-down shirt which was different from his usual black attire.

It did not escape Eve's notice that Angelus had incorporated a bit of colour into his wardrobe since being with Buffy. The light blue coloured shirt hung untucked from his dark coloured trousers and the top two buttons were undone. He looked casual.

Angelus did not respond to her immediate greeting because his eyes were glued to Buffy and Dawn.

Following his gaze to Buffy, Eve wondered at first what attracted the gorgeous man to the blonde with a set of her own baggage. It wasn't until Eve stumbled across them during one afternoon. They were sitting outside at a busy café; which was equal distance from the law firm and Buffy's gallery.

They didn't see her waiting on the other side of the crosswalk for the signal to change. She was on her way to meet Lindsey for lunch at a nearby restaurant.

Eve stood behind watching the couple curiously. It was then for the first time she saw the ruthless CEO smile, but it wasn't just any smile, Angelus was laughing with a wide grin at whatever Buffy had said.

Eve watched as Angelus reached his hands across the small table and took Buffy's hands into his own and brought them to his lips. He then leaned into Buffy's hand, when she pressed it against his cheek. It was a simple gesture but it felt like Eve was intruding on an intimate moment.

Watching him now, Eve could see the genuine love Angelus held for the tiny blonde as she listened intently to Dawn's stories of her time spent with her father. It was as if he was a completely different man when he was with the Summers girls.

"I'll get the ice tea and appetisers." Joyce announced then looked at Angelus, "Angelus, can you please help me? Rupert is busy with that darn barbecue."

Buffy turned her eyes to Angelus and watched him swallow, masking his disdain for her mother's request.

Angelus let a small smile tug at his lips and said, "Yes, of course." He followed the eldest Summers woman back into the house.

* * *

Standing on the opposite side of the counter island as Joyce gathered the glasses and a newly made pitcher of ice tea on a large tray.

Angelus watched as she fixed the pitchers lid, knowing she was gathering her nerve to say what was on her mind.

"Do you like ice tea?" She asked.

Angelus kept his expression neutral and nodded, "I do."

Joyce took a deep breath eyeing the handsome man with an uneasy gaze. "I understand you and Buffy have been together for about a year now."

He waited patiently for the punchline to come.

"I'm not interested in the details… but, I am worried about her."

Releasing a heavy breath, Angelus slowly nodded his head, "I understand. And I promise you, I'm not like the man I was before—I love Buffy."

Joyce looked down at her hands then said, "I believe you. But that's not all I'm concerned about. I mean, I don't have to tell you that you and Buffy come from different worlds. And she's had to deal with a lot. Grow up fast. Sometimes I forget she's still in her twenties."

Angelus' patience was wearing thin, wanting her to get to point. He wanted her to say what she wanted to say without hesitation.

"It's not just Buffy's heart I worry about, but also my granddaughters. Dawn loves you. She's grown attached to you. Both of them have."

"I won't hurt either of them, Joyce."

Joyce looked at him in the eye, "Perhaps not now… but—"

"I _won't_ hurt them," Angelus told her firmly. "I don't expect you to understand my relationship with your daughter or granddaughter, but I love them with all of my heart." He told her. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave them."

"Not now—"

"—Not _ever,_ " Angelus glared. "You don't know me. The only thing you know about me is what you've read. I'll admit, a lot its true and some of it is fabricated. But the way I feel about Buffy… it's the truest thing I've ever known."

Joyce tilted her head to the side, watching him carefully.

"I'm not Hank and I'm definitely not Lindsey—You like Lindsey." He smirked.

A faint smile cracked across Joyce's face feeling her own reservations about Angelus begin to crumble. "I just worry about my daughter."

"As you should. You've raised a strong and independent woman with a kind heart. And she's raising her daughter just the same."

Joyce nodded with a heartfelt look in her eyes, moved by his words. "Buffy is a very good mother. And she is fiercely independent but she's just like any other young woman in love. You're all she can see of tomorrow."

"I'm going to marry her, Joyce."

Joyce lifted her eyes to Angelus with surprise.

He reached into the front pocket of his pants and took out the velvet black ring box on the counter island top. Angelus watched Joyce's grow large, taken back by his seriousness. She looked at him.

"I've just been waiting for the perfect moment." He told her. "You can trust me. I am never going to hurt Buffy or leave her behind. I want my life with her and Dawn. I want this family."

The silence was thick as they stood across from one another. Angelus waited anxiously for her response. No matter what she said, it would not affect his relationship with Buffy nor change his mind, but he wanted her approval. He wanted her to accept him as she accepted Lindsey.

Shifting her gaze from her folded hands to his eyes, Joyce released a deep breath then said, "Buffy once said, she wanted a daytime ceremony."

The corners of Angelus' mouth twitched into a smile.

"She liked the idea of a light breeze tossing the leaves."

"That sounds nice."

Joyce tore her eyes from the ring box placed in front of her and looked at Angelus. She began to take the tray of ice tea when she said, "Please have her call me after she accepts."

Angelus nodded with a smile, "Of course."

 **Early Evening**

Buffy walked away from the game Dawn had been playing with Giles and Lindsey on the backyard grass. She stepped up the steps of the porch from standing on the sideline with Joyce and Eve. She walked straight to Angelus, who was sitting in a patio chair watching the game.

He tore his eyes from the game and watched Buffy come towards him. She had a dreamy look on her face. She slid across Angelus' lap and looped her arms around his neck.

"I think Mom finally likes you," Buffy said, biting his earlobe gently.

Angelus ran his hand down from her hip to her knee. "What's given you that impression?"

"Because throughout this entire day she hasn't said one passive aggressive to you or about you. What did you guys talk about in the kitchen?"

Angelus smirked, "Just about how much we love you."

Buffy smiled nuzzling her nose against his. "C'mere, I wanna show you something." She took his hand and got up from his lap.

With a growing smile, Angelus stood and followed her into the kitchen while everyone else stayed outside distracted by the game.

Lindsey stood tall from playing and turned his gaze to Buffy and Angelus. They were heading inside of the house. His dancing smile fell from his face.

"Daddy! I'm open!" Dawn shouted waving her arms in the air.

Lindsey pushed his jealousy from his mind concentrated on his daughter, passing her the ball.

 **Buffy's Bedroom**

"What's in here?" Angelus asked as Buffy opened the bedroom door.

"My old bedroom," she said, watching him as he entered.

Angelus looked around the bedroom room. It was a typical bedroom of a teenage girl except for a few baby items placed in the corner, which severed as a reminder of Buffy's fast growth into adulthood.

He went over to the vanity, scanning the items placed in an open jewellery box. He turned to the wardrobe door and opened it. Angelus sat back on his heels eyeing the clothing still hung up in the wardrobe. Her taste in clothes had very much changed since her teenage and even college years but she had always been fashionable.

Closing the door, Angelus turned to the large made bed with a stuffed pig placed against the stacked pillows.

Over at the nightstand, Angelus noticed small stack photographs. He went over to the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed, scanning through the photos.

"That's Xander, Willow, Faith, and me… obviously," Buffy pointed out as she sat down beside him. "It was taken during our… junior year of high school."

"I like your hair like that." He ran his finger over the length of her short blonde hair.

Buffy chuckled, "It was very nineties."

Angelus turned his eyes to her and smiled, "I like your hair at any length and style—nineties or futuristic, you're gorgeous no matter the hairstyle."

She leaned forward, "You're sweet—A terrible liar but... sweet." Her lips brushed against his.

Angelus looked back down at the photo of a dark-haired man with bushy eyebrows and green eyes. He sat beside Buffy at what appeared to be a courtyard of a high school with his arm hooked around her neck.

"Who's this?"

Buffy peered over his shoulder, looking down at the photo, "Oh, that's Parker. He was my boyfriend for a little over three years in high school until he cheated on me with the entire cheerleading squad... the dance team... the volleyball team... Ms French, our science teacher sophomore year."

"Fool," Angelus grunted instantly hating the young teen, who had hurt _his_ Buffy.

"I thought we were in love." She rolled her eyes. "He was my first."

Angelus frowned and looked at her when it suddenly dawned on him. This Parker was her first sexual experience. She put her trust in this young teen, giving herself to him, and he went to someone else all the while lying to Buffy.

He hated that he could see a bit of himself in Parker, by the way, he was known to treat women.

Refusing to dwell on this a moment longer, Angelus moved onto another photo and frowned at another dark haired teen holding a much younger Buffy's hand, also at the high school. "Okay, who's this?"

"Scott Hope. He was my boyfriend during freshman year… Turns out he's gay."

Angelus chuckled, "And you didn't know?"

"Nope—But I did eventually." She placed another small stack of photos into Angelus' hands.

Angelus held up the first photo, it was Buffy in a hospital holding a newborn baby wrapped in a pink blanket and nestled in her arms.

"She was an eight-pound baby."

Angelus looked at Buffy wide-eyed.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I know… I wasn't sure how they were gonna get her out of me either."

He skimmed through the photographs then paused, letting a small smile tug at his lips. It was of Dawn at the age of two. She stood in the centre of a mud puddle messy from head to toe. She held her muddy hands up and gave the camera a wide toothy smile.

"It took three baths to get the mud completely out of her hair." Buffy rested her chin on his shoulder.

Letting out a low chuckle, Angelus looked down at the next photograph. His smirk slowly fell away. It was a photo of Buffy, Lindsey, and a ten-month-old Dawn. They looked to be sitting on the floor in the living room. Dawn was crawling up Lindsey's bent knees and Buffy lovingly smiled down at the baby.

Buffy watched Angelus carefully. They hadn't talked about marriage or children. She had no idea if those were things he wanted.

 _What if he didn't want a family? What if he thought Dawn was just enough? Could I stay content with just being in love and raising Dawn with him? Is that what I want?_ Buffy wondered to herself.

For Buffy, she knew what she wanted. She wanted it all; marriage, children, the family dog but only with Angelus. She could easily picture a little boy or girl with dark hair like Angelus' and his dark eyes running around. But if he didn't want to get married, let alone have children, could she be content with the way things are now without it moving forward?

She lowered her eyes to the next photo; it was of her laughing in the backyard sitting on the grass with a five-year-old Dawn on her lap holding her little hands around Buffy's face. Joyce stood in the background tending the garden as the photo was being taken.

He ran the tip of his finger over Buffy's smiling face in the photo.

Buffy's fingers gently running through his hair turned his attention from the photo. He looked at her and darted his dark eyes around her face then to her pouting mouth. Slowly, he leaned forward, closing the small space between their mouths.

The kiss was slow, embracing the feel of their mouths joined together. Slipping their tongues into the kiss, Angelus memorised the taste of her as Buffy did in turn.

Buffy shifted her body to gain a bit more access to him. Her hand went to the side of his face, then threaded her fingers through his hair.

"We should probably go back out there," Angelus said breaking the kiss.

Buffy nodded in agreement, but she made no move from his arms. "You're right… we probably should." She whispered and shifted closer, holding her hand at the back of his head.

Smiling, Angelus closed the inch of space between their mouth with his own. He moved over her, laying her on her back with no plans to let her go.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

**Afternoon**

 **Park**

It was Sunday in the middle of the afternoon and it was as typical as a Sunday should be; sluggish, quiet, bright with the sunshine overhead in a cloudless sky.

Walking down the paved pathway around the playground where Dawn played with the other kids. Buffy held Angelus' hand and her other hand held his arm.

These were the moments, Angelus held dear to his heart. He loved just aimlessly walking, without a set direction to go. His other hand was stuffed into his front pocket holding the black velvet box into his fist.

Ever since the convention in the kitchen with Joyce, more than anything he wanted to ask Buffy. Especially, now that he had Joyce's approval.

He had conspired with Dawn to get Buffy to go to the park. He feared if he suggested going to the park, Buffy would sense something. Angelus was also very aware of how unlikely that was but he was nervous as hell and he wasn't thinking completely straight.

"Would you like to sit?" Angelus asked, turning her attention from the bush of pink flowers.

Buffy noticed a wooden bench facing the playground and nodded, "Sure." She smiled.

Angelus swallowed and led them to the bench, letting her sit down first and he sat down beside her.

Trying to remain as casual as ever, Angelus rested his arm on the back of the bench and around Buffy's shoulders. He turned his eyes to the playground spotting Dawn on the monkey bars.

"Are you okay?"

Buffy's voice tore him from the playground. "Hm?—Yeah, I'm, uh, fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked." She frowned, narrowing her eyes at him. Lately, he had been acting odd, not completely out of the ordinary but she knew there was something on his mind.

She tried to stay patient, hoping he would just come out right and tell her what was going on, but he had yet to.

They sat in another thick silence when Angelus rubbed the back of his neck.

Buffy shifted slightly in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Angelus asked with overdramatic concern. "Are you cold?"

"No," she shook her head. "We're sitting in the sun—Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting strange lately." Her hand went to his knee, "Angel, whatever it is you can tell me."

 _This is it! She's giving you an opening! Do it—just do it._ His inner voice encouraged him.

"Actually," he swallowed, holding her hand and examining her dainty thin and feminine fingers. "There was one thing…"

He felt the weight of her unwavering gaze as he tried to calm his nerves.

"I love you and I respect you." Angelus began then interjected as she opened her mouth to reply, "—Before you say anything, let me get this out."

She closed her mouth, staying quiet.

Angelus continued, "From the moment I saw you, I loved you." He held his hand around her hand tighter. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Every day, I wake up and I can't believe that you're next to me." He danced his fingers around hers. "You and Dawn make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And I—If you let me, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

He removed his hand from hers and reached into his front jeans pocket taking out the black velvet box.

Buffy stared at the box with wide eyes, unsure if her sight was playing tricks on her.

Angelus opened the ring box and took out the unique silver ring. It was a ring with two hands holding a heart and crown engraved on it.

He swallowed, "In Ireland… its tradition to exchange these as a sign of devotion. It's a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty… and the heart, well, you know…" he lifted her gaze to her face and saw unshed tears threatening to spill from her green eyes.

Angelus continued, "This was my mother's ring. She gave it to me before she died. She told me to give this to someone I that love. Someone I forever want to walk through life with. Someone I want to have children with. Someone that makes me feel whole. Someone who I respect and I am proud of." He swallowed nervously. "Someone I want to marry."

Buffy looked at him, speechless.

"I want to marry you, Buffy. I want to be with you forever." He lifted his dark eyes to her face. "Will you marry me?"

It only took Buffy half a second to make a decision, she struggled to find her voice because her overwhelming emotions took her voice.

With a breathless whisper and blurred vision, Buffy replied, "Yes."

A large and relieved smile crossed his face. He took her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. "Wear it with the heart pointing toward you, it means you belong to somebody."

She kept her eyes on him as he slipped on the ring. "Like this." He held up his own left hand, wearing a larger version of the Claddagh ring, which also happened to be his father's ring.

Wearing the ring, Buffy held her left hand against his cheek and rested her forehead against his. She opened her eyes to his and said, with a tearful smile. "We're getting married. Is this real?"

"It doesn't feel real." He took her left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the Claddagh ring that sat there.

Buffy let out a laugh and closed the small space between them with her lips. Angelus instantly fell into the vortex of her kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, intoxicated by her taste all over again.

Her arms circled around his neck, grinning into their kiss unable to keep the happy smile from her mouth. This is what she wanted more than anything. She was going to marry the only man she had ever completely given herself to.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**1 Week Later**

 **Townhouse**

 **Bedroom**

Staring at herself in the mirror, Buffy ran her hands flat over the front of her long blue, strapless chiffon dress. Her hand then ran over her hair, which was tied back in a neat but loose bun.

She reached out for her lipgloss and opened the cap when Angelus entered the bedroom from the bathroom tucking his white button-down shirt into his black trousers.

Standing behind Buffy, he fixed the front buttons of the shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He then picked up the black tie placed near Buffy's jewellery box and placed it around his neck.

"You look beautiful." He whispered and kissed her bare tanned shoulder.

"Are you sure you like this? Is it too dressy?" Buffy frowned looking down at flowing dress. She hunted for what she thought was the perfect dress for days. Never having been to a 'victory dinner' with the law firm, Buffy didn't have a clue what to wear nor what to expect from the night. Angelus was less then forefront about the evening. All she could get out of him was the 'victory dinner' was a black-tie event.

Angelus paused from tying the tie and held his hands around her upper arms. His arms went around her waist and the point of his chin rested on her shoulder. He looked at her in the mirror and wolfishly smiled. "No, you don't look too dressy—" he saw her protest and said quickly, "—or trashy. Just the opposite… I love you in this dress."

Buffy smiled softly and turned to face him in his arms. "You love me in any dress." She ran her hands flat over his chest and held the loosely tied tie.

"That's true," he ran his hands up and down her bare arms. "Then again, I _really_ love you with no dress."

She tightened the knot around his neck and lifted her eyes to his. "I love you."

Angelus took her left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the Claddagh that sat there. "I would marry you now if I could." He pulled her closer and began nip at her neck with his lips.

With a widening grin, Buffy let out a laugh, "But then we'd be late to your dinner-thing."

He lifted his head and leaned forward, inches from her mouth, "Meh, I find you much more entertaining."

Buffy opened her eyes and grinned, "I bet you do." She closed the small space kissing his lips tenderly.

 **Days Before**

 **Living Room**

Dawn sat on the couch, which suddenly seemed to swallow her. Her feet hung haplessly off of the edge. She stared at Buffy and Angelus, sitting on the rustic wooden coffee table in front of her.

She tossed her blue eyes between the pair, knowing full well that something strange was happening. She just didn't know what.

"So…" Buffy began, "… um, well, Dawnie… we have something to tell you."

She reached for Angelus' hand and gave it a squeeze then continued, "Angel and I…" Dawn waited patiently for her mother to finish, "… we're getting married."

Dawn did not respond.

"And what that means is…" Buffy tried to find a way to explain its significance to Dawn. She knew the seven-year-old loved Angelus but having him permanently in their family was something Buffy wished she discussed more with her. "Is that Angel will be apart of this family… for good."

"I thought he already was." Dawn frowned, breaking her silence.

Buffy nodded, "He was—he _is_ but now… Getting married is something special. We're gonna be a different kind of family... a 'blended family.'"

Dawn shifted her gaze from Buffy to Angelus. "Are going to be my dad— _dad_ now?"

Angelus sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and said, "I'm never going to be your _real_ father, but that doesn't mean I don't love you any less. If anything, I love you as if you were my own and that won't ever change."

"Are you gonna have babies?" Dawn asked, surprising Buffy and Angelus where they sat.

Buffy's mouth bobbed up and down, unsure how to reply to that question.

Luckily, Angelus took her hand, immediately calming her down and said, "Eventually, that would be something we'd like to have. Would _you_ be okay with having a brother or a sister?"

Dawn sat quietly for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around the possibilities that came with her mother and Angelus getting married. She shrugged then asked, "Do I still get my own room?"

Sharing a smile with Angelus, Buffy nodded, "Sure, yes, you can still have your own room."

"Okay," Dawn said with a nod. "When are you getting married?"

Looking at one another, Buffy and Angelus hadn't even thought that far ahead yet.

"Um… well… soon… Maybe in a few months. We haven't really discussed that just yet. We wanted to tell you first before we made plans."

Dawn nodded and reached to her left for the 'spy notebook' that sat beside her and started to get off of the couch. "Can I go play outside now?"

"Y—yes," Buffy said, bewildered by her daughter's reaction to the news. She wasn't sure what she was expecting from Dawn. She didn't seem upset or surprised by the news. Dawn seemed like… Dawn.

Angelus watched the girl tuck her notebook between her shirt and belt. She stepped up, between Angelus' knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. "I love you, _Daidí_ (Dad)."

Kissing the side of her head, Angelus returned her tight hug with a growing smile, "I love you, too, _Ceann beag_ (little one)."

Buffy felt a sense of relief wash over her, watching Dawn's gesture of affection. She could feel Angelus' happiness radiate off of his body. She ran a hand down the line of his back then combed her fingers through Dawn's dark hair.

 **Present-Day**

 **The Aurora**

The renovated former three-floor warehouse factory was filled with _Wolfram & Hart's _great attorney's, spouses, and other employees celebrating the five hundred million dollar victory.

Angelus decided to throw his victors a celebration worthy of his champions and he wanted an excuse to show off his fiancée to the world.

He moved around the rooftop holding two champagne glasses making his way back over to Buffy, who was standing near the ledge looking out to the sweeping view of Los Angeles.

He stood behind her and held the glass in front of her to take. His mouth went to her bare shoulder and held a gentle hand at her lower back.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Angelus whispered into her ear.

Buffy smiled and sipped the champagne tearing her eyes from the cityscape. "The party is a hit."

"It's always a hit." He kissed her shoulder. "No one wants to disappointment me with not attending. I'll have you know Miss Summers, I happen to be a very intimidating figure around here."

Buffy pinched her brows together and played along, "Don't I know it. You have fangs for teeth 'cause you're just _so_ scary."

With a chuckle, Angelus stepped closer to her and nuzzled his nose against hers, "Well, if I have fangs than what do you have?"

"A stake."

Angelus chuckled, "A stake? You're the Vampire Slayer?"

Buffy grinned, "Hm-hmm, that's me, the 'Chosen One.'"

They kissed, completely oblivious to the room watching them with keen interest. The onlookers stared with shock at the openness of couples affections. No one had ever seen their boss like this before. He was pleasant and smiling, granted it was generally only to the gorgeous blonde on his arm but nonetheless, it was a strange sight to behold.

"Mr O'Connor,"

Angelus and Buffy broke apart turning to the deep husky voice interrupting the intimate moment between the pair.

Standing tall with stoic confidence, Angelus proudly raised his chin. "Mr Murrow," he said, holding his hand behind his back. "Buffy," Angelus began, "this is Linwood Murrow the president of my Special Projects Division."

Buffy shyly smiled.

"Mr Murrow, this is Buffy Summers, my fiancée." He lovingly looked down at Buffy.

Linwood appeared surprised by the news. "Fiancée, you say?" He had known Angelus since his grandfather ran the law firm and never once had he seen the young, intelligent, and capable man make any efforts to settle down. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Summers." He held out his hand for Buffy to take.

Buffy accepted his polite handshake.

Linwood smiled, "I'm sorry to do this to you, Miss Summers, but I have to pull your _fiancé_ away briefly."

Angelus looked down at Buffy, wanting her to say that she couldn't spend a minute without him at her side but instead, she nodded and said with a bit of coyness, "Don't keep him for too long."

"Believe me, we _won't_ be long," Angelus whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

Angelus looked back at Buffy as he walked away with Linwood, heading towards another group of stuffy middle-aged men wearing designer suits.

Now standing by herself, Buffy turned her gaze back to the nighttime cityscape. She's lived in Los Angeles for some time now and never had she truly noticed its beauty, especially in the night. There was something magnificent with the lights of the skyscrapers shining brightly in contrast to the starless backdrop.

"Do you remember the times we used to pack up the _Wrangler_ and go to the beach in Santa Monica and stay up all night, staring up at the stars?"

A softy cool shiver shimmed down her spine feeling Lindsey's breath touch her ear.

She softly smiled, easily remembering the sleepless nights on the beach dreaming about their future together. Throughout the years, Buffy had tried desperately to push those memories from her mind, finding them too painful.

She really did love Lindsey. He was truly her first _real_ relationship. But when the time came for him to show his love for her by supporting her, being there for their daughter, he stalled and put his original dreams before them. Buffy didn't know how to deal with a broken heart but she did with a child in her arms.

It took her awhile to fall out of love with him. When Riley came along, she desperately latched onto him, despite never feeling _love_ for him. She just wanted to clog the missing hole Lindsey created when he left her and Dawn for the second time.

Buffy was not as good at masquerading her feelings as much as she thought she was. Riley knew. Every time Lindsey entered the room, he could see the longing look in her eyes. He knew she wished that she was with Lindsey and they were the family, she always thought they would be.

For so long, when Buffy looked into the future, she saw Lindsey, confident that _eventually_ , he'll commit to them completely without the ambitions of a job hanging over his head. That he'd put _them_ first and foremost.

All of that changed and shifted when she met Angelus. The love she felt for the dark haired man was bigger and so different than the love she had for Lindsey. Her love for Angelus went far and beyond to something profound. It was a love she never felt before.

Now, Lindsey understood perfectly how Riley must've felt. When Angelus entered the room, Buffy only saw him and the look in her eyes was of adoring love.

"I remember," Buffy softly said. "We always left just before sunrise in order to beat the LA traffic and to get to our first class. You _refused_ to play hooky with me."

With a chuckle, Lindsey replied, "Well, we did leave on a Friday and rushed back on a Monday. I call that tactical planning, Summers."

Shaking her head, Buffy released a smile.

Lindsey smirked and held out his hand to her, "Dance with me?"

Raising her eyes to his face, Buffy narrowly looked at him with a growing smile and took his offered hand.

Lindsey led them out to the dance floor and placed his free hand on her lower back.

Buffy held his elbow and lifted her eyes to his face when the soft notes from the live band at the corner of the room stood.

The pianist twinkled his fingers lightly over the piano notes when an attractive woman stepped to the microphone. She wore a beautiful dark blue dress, that fell to her feet and a white gardenia in her black hair. She opened her mouth and softly sang:

 _"_ _There's a saying old,_

 _Says that love is blind,_

 _Still, we're often told,_

 _'_ _Seek and ye shall find,'_

 _So I'm going to seek,_

 _A certain lad,_

 _I've had in mind,"_

Slowly, Buffy and Lindsey swayed to the music.

Standing with his high positioned employees in a small meeting, Angelus did a double take seeing Buffy on the dance floor with Lindsey. Angelus no longer heard a thing that was being said, his attention was specifically on Buffy and Lindsey. He felt his heart begin to race, hating the sight of _his_ Buffy held by another man.

"This is nice," Lindsey began, "I miss dancing with you."

Buffy did not respond, only gave him a soft half-smile.

Lindsey sighed heavily, "More than anything, I want to be with you—"

"—Linds…"

"I know," he nodded, "you're with someone else. _I'm_ with someone else." Lindsey let out a sarcastic laugh, "Our timing was always something to be desired. We were always in two different places."

Buffy agreed, "One of us was always three steps ahead or three steps back."

"It was never you though," Lindsey admitted with defeat. "You rearranged everything, while I… I'm sorry."

"I know."

Angelus watched the interaction between the once lovers with keen interest, desperate to hear their conversation which appeared intimate.

 _"_ _There's a somebody,_

 _I'm longin' to see,_

 _I hope that he turns,_

 _Out to be,_

 _Someone to watch over me,"_

Lindsey shook his head, "I should've been there but I took too long. I could never blame you for not waiting. I should've been everything you needed me to be when you needed me the most."

"Yeah, you should've but you're here now and I still need you." She told him gently. "Dawn needs her father. She loves you so much."

"What about you?" He asked, catching the heartsick look on her face and painfully smiled, "I know, you have Angel now and I have… Eve."

Buffy nodded, shifting her eyes away from, gaining the courage to tell Lindsey. "Linds,"

He looked at her with a look of hope in his blue eyes.

"Angel and I… are getting married."

Lindsey's felt like his heart stopped in his chest. All of his hopes and dreams began to vanish right before his eyes.

"He proposed to me a few days ago."

"Does Dawn—"

"—Yes, we've already told her."

Lindsey gave her hand a gentle squeeze, noticing for the first time the elegant, yet somewhat plain silver ring sitting on her ring finger of her left hand. It was a simple ring he did not expect Angelus to choose but it somehow worked perfectly for Buffy.

He clenched his jaw, "I was an idiot for not fighting for you— _both_ of you. I had every chance in the world… I had your love, our dreams, and I threw it back in your face— _twice._ " He took a deep breath, "And now you're getting married." He paused for a moment reminding himself that despite Buffy marrying Angelus, Dawn would always be _his_ daughter. That at one time, before he screwed everything up, Buffy loved him and he'll forever love her. "Dawnie was the best thing we ever did."

"That's very true," Buffy agreed.

"She's a good girl."

With a nod, Buffy said, "She is."

"She's not a pain."

"Wait until she starts dating," Buffy teasingly said.

The ex-couple shared a brief laugh at the soon future of their little girl becoming a teenager.

From afar, Angelus watched as Lindsey stood straight, towering over Buffy. His hand went to her cheek, cupping the side of her face. Angelus felt jealousy rise in his chest seeing the look in Lindsey's eyes as he looked down at Buffy.

Buffy held her hand around his wrist understanding the emotions mixed in his eyes. Silently, she gave him a small nod.

Lindsey leaned forward as if he was going to kiss Buffy, he stalled inches from her lips before dropping his hand and took a step away.

Angelus saw his opportunity. Wordlessly, he walked away from the group chatting around him and went to Buffy on the dance floor.

He placed his hand on her lower back and stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Lindsey walking back towards Eve.

Angelus took her hand and held her close to his body.

"What was that all about?" Angelus asked, poorly masking his jealousy.

Buffy lifted her eyes to his and caressed the backs of her fingers down his cheek, "I love you and I can't wait to marry you."

Pushing all thoughts of his obvious jealousy towards Lindsey from his mind, Angelus held her even closer to his chest. He smiled down at her and said, "The night's still young, we can get married tonight if you want."

"I want," she grinned, "more than anything I want... but I also want Dawn with us and my mom."

Angelus took their conjoined hands and held her chin. He lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Tomorrow then," he teased.

"Tomorrow sounds of the good." Her smile widened and accepted his kiss when he closed the small space between their mouths.

* * *

 ** _Song Used: "Someone To Watch Over Me" by Ella Fitzgerald, 1950_**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

**2 Years Later**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

 **Angelus' Office**

"Sir, the evidence collected puts that corporation at risk of bankruptcy if we take it all—which includes the corporation property." Gavin Park, who was the head of the Real Estate Division explained.

"Its revenue, rainy-day funds, property finances—everything was embezzled." Lilah Morgan looked at Lindsey, standing beside her. "Let's take it all."

Lindsey frowned and looked at his co-worker, "I agree. Either way, the place hasn't made a profit in nearly two years. We can take it all. There is no fairness in war." Lindsey turned his eyes to Angelus, sitting behind the desk.

Angelus sat quietly as his finest lawyers disputed over a solution to challenge the defendants. He knew what the solution was before it was even discussed, but he was curious to see if his employees were like-minded.

He sat back in the leather chair and held his fingers together. His eyes shifted to the three framed photographs on his desk.

The first photograph was of Buffy and Dawn at the Dodger's game two years ago.

The second photograph was of his gorgeous wife after the wedding reception. They were in their hotel room. She was still wearing her wedding gown. She leaned out of the window resting on her forearms. Angelus had opened the window beside hers to capture the perfect image of her laughing face and her eyes shining with love as they looked at him.

The third framed photograph was of a blurry black and white image of the first ultrasound of their unborn baby.

Angelus remembered the day she told him they were going to have a baby, Angelus never felt so terrified and overjoyed with excitement in his life. Granted, he had Dawn but he never saw the nine-year-old as an infant and Angelus had certainly never gotten anyone pregnant before. He had no idea what to do, but he knew that Buffy was just as terrified and excited, which gave him a bit of ease, though, between them, she was the veteran when it came to being a parent.

 **40 Weeks Ago**

 **O'Connor Residence**

They had bought a large Craftsmen-style house, on the outskirts of Los Angeles soon after the wedding. It still in close proximity to _Wolfram & Hart_ and the gallery, and it wasn't far from Lindsey.

The two-story home was large enough for three families but it still had a 'home-y' quality, which distracted the fact that it was a multimillion dollar home with a large green grass front yard and backyard.

Angelus had a large patio built per Buffy's request. They spent most evenings out there sitting near the fire-pit with a bottle of wine placed between them.

But over a several night period, Angelus had finally had enough and addressed Buffy's strange behaviour. She was being quiet and distant, which never sat well with him. He tried to give her space, knowing after experiences with her in a mood like this, space was best and eventually, she'll come to him. But she hadn't.

After Angelus had tucked Dawn into bed, he walked out to see Buffy standing near the edge of the patio staring blankly at the Los Angeles City skyline miles away from them.

Angelus walked the short distance towards her. He stood directly behind her. His hands went to her shoulders and gently slid down her arms, stopping at her elbows. He pressed his lips against the side of her head, desperately wanting to know what was weighing on her mind.

"You've been unusually quiet all evening." Angelus wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked, kissing the small patch of skin behind her ear. "Tell me." He kissed her shoulder, holding her tightly.

"You're right," Buffy turned in his arms, holding her hands around his neck. "I have to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you… for a while but I haven't—and I know that's wrong because you're very much a part of this and I love you and its good news—I think, but I'm not totally sure how you'll react to it… But you have to know and—"

Angelus smiled and held her hands against this chest. "—Baby, whatever's going on, you can tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Buffy said, "I'm pregnant."

Angelus' smile dropped and a look of widening disbelief washed over his handsome features. "What'd you say?"

"I'm pregnant," Buffy repeated.

"You're… pregnant?—Like you're having a baby, pregnant?"

Buffy silently nodded, unsure how to take his reaction.

He cupped his hands around her face and pressed his forehead against hers. A large smile tugged at his lips. "We're having a baby?"

Holding her hands around his wrists, Buffy returned his large smile. "We're having a baby."

Angelus released a laugh, "I love you." He pepped her lips then face with small kisses and took her into his arms in a tight hug.

"I love you," Buffy said, hugging him back.

 **Present-Day**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

 **Angelus' Office**

Breaking out from his daydreaming, Angelus nodded, "We can work with that. I want the company in the ground." Angelus said, lifting his eyes to see his attorney's taking mental notes of whatever he was saying.

Angelus sat back in the chair, "No matter what it takes, I want you to take everything from them. I'm counting on you to do this."

"Yes, sir," the three attorney's said in unison.

Angelus went back to work then felt the weight of his attorney's eyes on him. With a frown, Angelus looked up from the papers in front of him and asked, "Why are you still here? Go." He stiffly ordered.

Gavin and Lilah turned away and silently walked out of the office.

Picking up where he left off, Angelus went back to work never noticing Lindsey still standing at the front of the desk.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Angelus frowned and lifted his eyes to Lindsey's face. "What do you want?" Angelus asked.

Lindsey moved around to the front of the chair and sat down, much to Angelus' curious surprise.

In two years, they didn't spend much time in the same room together, outside of the office. Though they've never had a repeat fight like at Thanksgiving. They only ever spoke at _Wolfram & Hart_ or when either of them picked up or dropped off Dawn. Otherwise, they kept out of each other's way, which seemed to work.

"What are you doing?" Angelus ordered with clear impatience etched in his features.

"Sitting. I want to talk to you." Lindsey said with a sternness in his voice.

"About what?"

Lindsey frowned, "How are you holding up?" He noticed the confused look on Angelus' face. "With the pregnancy? I bet it hasn't been easy on you. I remember when Buffy was pregnant with Dawn," he began to laugh at the memory, "she used to—"

"—Why are you talking to me, like you and I are some kind of talking buddies?" Angelus sniped. "I'm not going to discuss Buffy with you."

"I understand, but the due date is getting pretty close and I just thought—"

"—Again, you and the thinking aren't getting what I'm saying. I won't just discuss Buffy with you but I _refuse_ to discuss Buffy with you. She and I are none of your concern. See yourself out."

Lindsey's frown deepened, "Well, actually Angel—"

Angelus shot Lindsey a withering glare.

Swallowing, Lindsey corrected himself, "Angel _us,_ Buffy will always be a concern of mine. I want her happy and—"

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Angelus was thankful for the interruption from Lindsey strange need to have a heart to heart with him. He held up his hand, quieting the attorney and picked up the telephone.

" _What_?" His usual greeting was as sharp as ever.

Angelus paused and looked wide-eyed, immediately dropping his harsh demeanour. "Y—yes, this is Angelus O'Connor." He said with a shaky voice, immediately putting Lindsey on edge. "Hospital? Is—is Buffy okay?" Angelus turns his large eyes to Lindsey and said, "Really? Oh… okay…" he swallowed nervously. "I'll be there right away. Tell her that."

Lindsey watched as Angelus hung up the phone and sat silently in the chair soaking the conversation in.

"What is it? What happened to Buffy? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" He rattled off a series of questions to the shell-shocked man.

Angelus lifted his eyes to Lindsey and said, "Buffy's having the baby."

Lindsey's worry eased. "Right now?"

"Yeah," Angelus replied.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Lindsey asked.

Angelus looked at his wife's ex with a look of epiphany. It took him a minute to regain himself and shoot up from his chair. He kicked it back and ran towards the office door, forgetting his suit coat on the coat rack.

He didn't hear Harmony's voice as she asked if he was alright. Angelus was on a mission and it was to get the hell out of the law firm and race to the hospital.

* * *

Running out of the door leaving a trail of confused faces, Angelus patted his trouser pockets, realising he had forgotten his car keys in the office. He looked over the _Wolfram & Hart_ valet and demanded a set of keys, it didn't matter whose.

Fearing for his job if he didn't comply with the demand, the valet picked out a random set of keys and gave them to Angelus, then gave him quick directions to which car it was and where it was located.

Angelus took off into the parking garage trying to follow the vague directions he hardly listened to and used the panic button to locate the car.

It was to a _Toyota Minivan_. He frowned but did not bother to think too much about it since his only objective was to get to the hospital.

He turned on the minivan and quickly pulled out of the parking space.

 _I know what we're definitely not getting… a stupid minivan._ Angelus already hated driving the car of convenient for a growing family. _Nope. Never. Ever._

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

**St. Mary's Hospital**

 **Maternity Wing**

Angelus charged through the double doors and headed straight to the nurse's station.

A look of panic was etched into his features as he stood on the other side of the nurse's desk panting for breath.

"May I help you, sir?" A middle-aged woman with light brown hair tied back into a neat pun and a pair of reading glasses balanced at the tip of her nose looked up from the computer in front of her.

"My wife is having the baby." He said, his heart still racing a mile a minute.

The nurse smirked, having always found the new father's panic endearing. "Your wife's name, sir?"

"Buffy… O'Connor—Buffy O'Connor," Nervously, Angelus tapped his fingertips over the countertop.

The woman scrolled through the list set in front of her and said, "Mrs O'Connor is in room 214. Which is right down the—"

Angelus already taken off down the hall before the nurse could conclude her directions.

* * *

Reading off the room numbers as he passed, Angelus cursed to himself for not sticking around to hear the nurses directions.

He started on his way back to the nurse's station after being turned around when he ran into room 214.

Taking a deep breath, Angelus wrapped his hand around the door handle.

After a moment of gathering himself, he entered the room and securely closed the door behind him.

Crossing the short distance, Angelus stepped around the drawn-out curtain to see Buffy in the bed, holding a hand to her very swollen belly. Clear thin tubes were taped to her hand and a device was over her index finger, monitoring her heart rate.

She was looking away from Angelus to Willow sitting at her bedside chatting with her.

Willow looked away from Buffy, spotting Angelus. A soft smile crossed her mouth as she began to stand from the chair.

Buffy followed Willow's gaze which landed on her husband. A look of relief washed over her face.

Suddenly, Angelus' initial panic subsided when a feeling of determination clutched in his chest. _She needs me_. He told himself repeatedly. _Buffy needs her husband._

"I'll give Tara and Faith a call, see where they are on the freeway," Willow announced heading towards the door.

"Can you also give my mom a call?" Buffy asked. "Make sure she got Dawn from school."

Willow smiled, "Of course." She then turned away towards the door and paused beside Angelus. Her hand went out and pressed against his forearm for a moment.

Angelus patted her hand as a silent reply then watched her head to the door.

Angelus didn't move from where he stood until Willow closed the door all the way behind her.

He crossed over to Buffy, taking Willow's chair. He took Buffy's hand and brought it to his lips. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" He ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Better now… The doctor gave me magical medicine. Epidural helps _a lot_." She gave him a soft smile and took her hand from his and pressed it against his cheek. "You're warm… did you run over here?"

"Only slightly," his mouth curved into a smile, not wanting to tell her about the number of traffic laws he's broken in the last fifteen minutes.

"From the last doctor checkup, she said I was about seven centimetres dilated. So you're just in time."

Angelus pushed her blonde hair back from her face and asked, "How long ago was that?"

"Like a half an hour ago." She frowned as she watched him stand, heading back towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To find the doctor. I want her to check up on you. I'm not paying for her to have a coffee break or get laid in the on-call room."

Buffy's brows rose to the top of her forehead. "Sweetie, you've been watching one too many doctor dramas."

"I don't exactly have a choice in the matter, _darling_ , since that's all you ever watch."

"Nuh-huh, I watch other things." She gave him an adorably childish pout.

Angelus rolled his eyes, "'Housewives of Moron-ville' isn't any better, _grá_ (love)."

Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, well, its better than your legal dra—" her words were cut off when a stabbing pain shot through her entire body despite the dose of epidural coursing through her veins.

"Buf?" Angelus rushed over to her side, taking her hand just as the room door opened.

A blonde haired doctor went to Buffy's other side and smiled, "Ooh, another contraction?" She said, lifting the sheet over Buffy's lap to feel her cervix. A bright look in the woman's blue eyes took Buffy and Angelus' attention. "I think its time. Hello, again, Mr O'Connor." The doctor greeted as she prepared the supplies she'll need with the two nurses at her side ready to give aid at any moment.

"Time?" Buffy looked at the doctor wide-eyed. "But I was seven centimetres…"

The doctor smiled, "Oh, you're fully dilated. Are you ready to have this baby?" The doctor asked with an annoying sense of peppiness Buffy nor Angelus were in the mood for. "'Cause he or she wants to come out now." The doctor turned her gaze to Angelus, "This is the part _Dad_ , where you take your wife's hand and tell her to breathe until she curses you out."

Angelus did not appear amused as he took Buffy's hand and tore his eyes away from the doctor to his wife. A small smile crossed his lips.

"Buffy, let's start with a big push." The doctor directed.

Buffy gritted her teeth and used her might to push. She tried hard not to move her body though no matter what, the position she was in was dreadfully uncomfortable.

"That was really good, Buffy. Give us another." The doctor said.

Angelus frowned at the strength of Buffy squeezing hand that was around his. How did he never realise before just how strong his wife actually was?

The doctor looked at Angelus and silently nodded her head towards Buffy for him to give her encouragement.

Angelus clenched his jaw and said, quietly for only his wife to hear, "You can do this. Keep breathing, _grá_ (love). Push."

Buffy gave another exhausting push. She had forgotten or purposefully blocked out the first time she gave birth. It was a traumatic experience she swore in the heat of the moment that she would never ever go through that again. Now here she was giving herself that same vow.

"Keep going, _grá_ (love). Breathe…" he whispered and kissed her knuckles.

"Oh, I see the head." The doctor looked up at the couple and smiled, "He or she will have a dark head of hair. Push again, Buffy."

Angelus pressed his mouth against the side of her damp head, hating the pain she was in as she pushed their baby out. More than anything, he wished he could take the brunt of her pain but all he could do was hold in her squeezing hand and encourage her to breathe and to push.

Soon, a crying high-pitched wail took over any sound in the door. The doctor stood with the newborn baby in her arms and went over to the nurse ready to clean off the new child then hand over to the new parents.

Angelus wrapped his arm under Buffy's neck and around her shoulders. He kissed cheek and buried his face in her hair, whispering soothing words of love into her ear.

"Mom, Dad, meet your new baby boy." The doctor took the newborn wrapped into a multicoloured blanket then placed the child into Buffy's arms.

Buffy felt her vision blur with unshed tears and emotion clog her throat.

Angelus stared down at the newborn in disbelief. With his free hand, he reached out and touched his index finger into the newborn's tiny palm.

The baby's tiny hand grasped around Angelus' finger, in a 'tight' grip.

A large smile of disbelief brightened Angelus' entire face as he stared down at the pink, blue-grey eyed newborn.

"He's perfect," Buffy whispered, pressing her heart-shaped lips against the newborns head.

"Too perfect." Angelus smiled teasingly.

Buffy softly sniffled, "What are you talking about? He's just enough perfect." She traced her index finger over the newborns pouting bottom lip.

"You're right… as usual." Angelus whispered, running his eyes over her face. With all of his heart, he loved this woman, his wife, the mother of his child.

Feeling the weight of his heavy gaze, Buffy lifted her eyes from the newborn to Angelus. She pinched her brows slightly together, curious about his expression. "What is it?"

"I love you."

Buffy's fingers touched his mouth. She then leaned forward, brushing her lips against his.

Angelus smiled into their gentle kiss which lasted for a minute.

Their eyes went back to the sleeping newborn still nestled in Buffy's arms. Angelus tightened his arm that was under Buffy's neck and around his shoulders. "You're tired," he began.

"I'm exhausted." Buffy said, then looked down at the sleeping newborn, "You little mister took a whole lot out of me."

Angelus began to take the newborn boy from Buffy's arms as she rested her head back against the stacked pillows behind her. "Sleep," Angelus whispered and used his free hand to push Buffy's blonde hair from her face.

Buffy's eyes were heavy but kept them open as she watched Angelus hold their newborn son in his arms. He stood at the window looking out to the city around them. He kissed the newborns forehead and pointed out to the landmarks set around them.

With a smile adored across her mouth, Buffy watched her seemingly 'unfeeling' husband. He held their son carefully in his arms. Angelus stepped away from the window and to the rocking chair against the wall. He sat down and began to rock back and forth whispering soothing Gaelic words of love to their son. Buffy did not want to sleep, fearing she'd miss a single moment of this endearing interaction. But she was unable to fight off the wave of sleep that was weighing over her eyes as they closed.

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

**Present-Day:** **9 Years Later**

 **West Vista University**

 **Dean of Admissions Office**

He had no idea how he got here.

Never in a million years did he ever picture himself sitting awkwardly across an ill-mannered man, with a permanent scowl slanted across his face. His dark, bushy brows hung over his deadened eyes. The office fluorescent light reflected over the bald spot of his head.

They sat together, glaring at one another in total silence.

Leaning back in his chair, Angelus O'Connor held his fingers together, never averting his challenging glare from the man sitting behind the desk.

Keeping his expression stone-faced, Angelus couldn't help but let his mind wander. In particular, his mind wandered nine years back in time, before he sat in this chair in front of this troll of a man. A time when he didn't care to feel except for the luxuries and achievements he brought to his life.

All of his wandering thoughts came to a screeching halt when Buffy's voice broke the awkward silence in the room. "So… um, Dawn is second in her class and—"

"— _Mrs_ O'Connor, I am well aware of your daughter's class standing." Snyder dryly stated and sat back in his chair.

Angelus outstretched his hand, taking Buffy's hand placed in the centre of her lap.

"The truth is," Snyder held his hands together, "and I don't say this lightly is Dawn is a very intelligent young girl. Mr O'Connor has already told me in the most... _colourful_ way that Dawn is nothing short but a girl smart as a whip."

"So… what are we doing here?" Buffy frowned and tossed her eyes to Angelus, who stayed very quiet.

Snyder tossed his gaze to Angelus then to Buffy, "As you know _Wolfram & Hart_ represents this University."

Buffy slowly nodded understanding where this was going. "My husband's law firm represents a lot of Universities."

"Which does not sway our decision in the admission process. It never has and it never will. With that being said, we are _accepting_ your daughter into this University."

Buffy's eyes widened in disbelief. "R—really? W—why not send us an envelope like everyone else?"

"Because, _Mrs_ O'Connor," Snyder began to answer, "when Dawn applied to the University, _Mr_ O'Connor," he gestured towards Angelus, " _requested_ to know the outcome before Dawn. Whether it be good or bad, and since you decided to tour the campus… again, now was as good of a time as ever. This is a bit unorthodox but… it was the least we could do." A forced smile plastered across Snyder's face.

Angelus stood from his chair after having heard enough. He glanced down at his watch knowing that Dawn and the kids will be finished with the school store at any moment. He had used his nine-year-old and five-year-old to distract their big sister from noticing he and Buffy had disappeared for a brief meeting.

"I think its time for us to be going," Angelus said coyly and held out his hand for Buffy to take.

Buffy agreed and took his hand, standing to her feet. She adjusted the strap of her pocketbook on her shoulder and looked at Snyder.

"Thank you for taking the time," Buffy said, politely holding out her hand.

Snyder ran his eyes over Mrs O'Connor in a way that did not sit well with Angelus. Snyder then took her offered hand and gave it a light shake.

He escorted the O'Connors to the office door and took Angelus' offered hand.

"Oh," Buffy and Angelus turned to him, "and she'll get the envelope." Snyder closed the door behind him leaving Buffy and Angelus stood outside in the main area of the large building.

They stood quietly beside each other taking in the brief meeting.

A slow smile grew across Buffy's face. She faced Angelus and cupped her hands around his neck pulling him closer to kiss him happily. "She's in."

"Of course she's in, Dawnie's a brilliant girl." Angelus dropped his hardened facade as soon as the door closed and his arms were around his wife.

"She's gonna be so happy." Her arms hugged around his neck. "But we can't tell her. I want her to find out when the envelope comes in."

Angelus pushed a piece of her golden hair behind her ear, "She's still waiting to hear back from _Brown, Harvard,_ and _NYU_. She'll have a big decision to make."

"This is her number one." Buffy recognised the knowing look in Angelus' eyes, "O—kay, it's _my_ number one. But she loves this school and she'll be just far enough away so that I can still visit whenever I want."

"'Cause she'll just love her mother's surprise visits every weekend."

"No... n—not _every_ weekend... just _most_ weekends." Buffy kissed his lips before removing herself from his arms. "I wanna call Lindsey and let him know. I hate that he's stuck in New York and not here for this."

"If it means anything, he just won a _very_ important case that will pay for our children's private education and college tuitions and… all of there of their weddings."

Buffy rolled her eyes, holding the cell phone to her ear. "Linds, hey, it's me… guess what?"

 **Courtyard**

Walking down the tree guided pathway towards the school store, Buffy and Angelus took their time still soaking in the news.

As they neared the large brick building with the school store inside, Angelus pulled Buffy over by her hand to the bench. He sat down first and extended his arm out over the back of the bench for Buffy to sit beside him.

She sat resting partially against his chest. Turning her chin upwards to him, Buffy leaned forward slightly and pressed her mouth against his.

Angelus' extended arm collapsed around Buffy's shoulders, hugging her tighter into himself.

Grinning into the kiss, Angelus held her chin with the pad of his thumb and index finger. He slowly slipped his tongue between her lips.

Falling deeper into the kiss, Buffy weaved her fingers through his dark hair, totally oblivious to the curious eyes passing them.

"Ugh, _Mom_! _Daidí_ (Dad)!"

The shrilling high-pitched voice forced Buffy and Angelus to break their passionate kiss.

They turned their heads to see their three children staring at him. Dawn had a look of mortified disgust. Liam eyed his parents with confusion. He pushed his dark shaggy hair from his eyes. The youngest, Katie crouched down at the grass trying to blow the seeds from a dandelion.

"Oh, you guys are finished shopping so soon?" Buffy asked, pretending that their children didn't just interrupt a heated moment.

"Yeah, can we get ice cream now?" Liam asked, tossing a football with the Universities name over it in the air.

Katie picked up her head with a bright look in her brown eyes. "Ice cream?" The five-year-old began to smile.

Buffy and Angelus shared a look then stood from the bench.

Angelus took the football from Liam's hands. "Go long." He said.

Liam took off down the pathway heading towards the on-campus creamery and held out his arms to catch the flying football.

Buffy held out her hand for Katie to take and stepped in time with Dawn. With Buffy's free hand, she wrapped her arm around her eldest daughter's shoulders. "Do you still like the school the third time around?" She asked.

Dawn tossed her eyes around the campus building around her and shrugged, trying to play it cool but inside she was excited as can be. "Yeah… I guess. But even if I get accepted, I don't want to make a decision right away."

"But you would have to make a decision _soon_." Buffy smiled at her daughter.

"I know, but I, uh, wanna keep my options open." Dawn faced Buffy and Katie walking backwards. "Just like _West Vista_ , I'm waiting to hear back from _Harvard_ and _NYU._ "

"Don't forget _Brown-ie_!" Katie chirped, looking up at Buffy with a toothy grin.

Buffy ran her finger through her daughters long dark blonde hair. "That's right." She agreed and lifted her gaze to Dawn, "You can't forget _Brown_."

"Can I go to college, Mommy?" Katie asked.

"Of course you can, but let's get you through Kindergarten first."

Katie crossed her arms, pouting with disappointment. "Fine."

"Oh, sweetie, college will come sooner than you think." Buffy hugged her daughter to her side. " _Believe_ me, all of my little pumpkinbellies grow up way too fast."

Dawn rolled her eyes at Buffy. At an attempt to get her little half-sister to smile, she extended her hand and tapped the girl's shoulder. "You're it!" Dawn took off jogging.

Katie perked up and took off, fleeing from Buffy's arm, wrapped around her small shoulders.

Catching the football into his chest, Liam paused watching his sisters running towards him. He frowned as they circled around him, using him as a human shield. "What'd you guys—" Liam frowned looking down at Dawn hunched over hiding behind him from Katie.

"Get back here, Dawnie!" Katie demanded.

"Not how tag works, Katie!" Dawn rolled her eyes.

Katie lunged forward towards Dawn when her small hand pressed against Liam's stomach.

"Liam's it! Liam's it!" Katie ran away from her brother.

Liam looked back at Dawn, who shrugged and said, "You're it, little bro." Dawn backed away.

"You're _so_ gonna lose." Liam went after Dawn, sprinting straight between his parents walking hand in hand down the pathway.

Buffy looked back to see her three children running around each other with giant laughing grins across their face.

Angelus' arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her tightly into his side. Buffy looped her arm around his waist, resting her head against him. She smiled dreamily as his lips touched the side of her head.

"I can't believe Dawn is going to college," Buffy said, letting that sink in. "I'm too young to have a daughter in college." She ran a self-conscience hand through her hair, "Do I have a mom hair?"

"Honey," Angelus looked down at his wife and cocked a high brow, "that is ridiculous."

Buffy pouted which was scarily like Dawn, Liam, and even Katie's pout. "It's not."

"It is." Angelus smirked, "We're excited that Dawn is going to college… that Liam is a starter on the ice hockey team… that Kate can count to a hundred, and…" his hand moved over Buffy's five-month pregnant stomach, "… this baby will be nothing short of extraordinary… whatever he or she decides to do."

"I hate it when you do that." Buffy lifted her eyes to his.

Angelus' smile grew, "Do what?"

"That thing… You know, that thing of sweet talking me when I'm in the middle of a meltdown." Her frown deepened at his growing smile. "Stop smiling, it's annoying."

He cupped her cheek with his hand and drew closer, "That's an impossible request when you're as happy as I am."

"I kind of love you," Buffy cupped his face in her hands.

Running his hands down her back, Angelus softly smiled, "Without a single doubt, I am _completely_ in love with you."

Buffy's knees melted just as they always did whenever he told her that he loved her. But she easily hid her gooey girlish reaction with a sassy smirk, "You're doing it again."

Holding the point of her chin between his thumb and index finger, Angelus lowered his head and kissed her mouth for a moment before pulling away slightly.

"… Seriously, it's _annoying_."

Letting out a laugh, Angelus circled his arm around his wife's shoulders and guided her to a bench set along the pathway. They sat down, still in each other's arms.

Buffy lifted her head from his chest and brushed her mouth against when the sound of her laughing children caught her attention.

Angelus buried his nose into Buffy's golden hair unable to keep the tugging smile from his face as he watched his family, wondering just what in the hell he's done to deserve such happiness.

 **END**

* * *

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


	25. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hiya!

Sorry to end this story but honestly, it felt like it naturally ended.

But have no fear!

I've been working on a side story… a 'prequel' if you will—'cause why the heck not!

It'll be different but I think enjoyable!

It'll be posted soon-ish!

Until then…

 **Peace and Love,**

 _ **P.S. Leave a review! I value your opinion!**_

 _ **P.S.S. Fun Fact: For those wondering,**_ ** _"Wreckless Love"_** _ ** ** _is a song by Alicia Keys 2007_****_

 _ **P.S.S.S. I swear I didn't forget about my unfinished stories...!**_


End file.
